Sauvetages, Batailles et Fraternité
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: Et si... Et si Regulus Black avait été sauvé dans la grotte? Et qu'il rejoignait le camp de la Lumière? Alors la guerre contre Voldemort se serait déroulée de manière très différente... Entre Sauvetages , Batailles sanglantes et Fraternité, la lutte contre Voldemort est à son maximum...
1. Regulus

**Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ^^ Je pense qu'elle ne sera pas très longue, une quinzaine de chapitres max ^^**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira )**

 **Merci à ma bêta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Regulus**

Dans la brume opaque recouvrant la mer, se découpait une silhouette floue. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait là, car il s'agissait bien d'un jeune homme, se tenait droit, devant une faille dans la roche.

Tout dans sa posture montrait une détermination de fer. Seul le léger tremblement de sa main, presque imperceptible, aurait pu le trahir, si quelqu'un avait l'avait observé attentivement.

Mais à cet instant, il était seul. Ou presque. A ses côtés se distinguait une petite forme, humanoïde et tremblante, qui les fit transplaner juste devant l'ouverture taillée dans le roc abrupte.

Il fit un pas. Un seul pas. Mais avec cet unique pas, son destin se scella.

Il y était… Il était à l'entrée de la caverne… Là où son « Maître » avait caché l'horcruxe, le médaillon de Serpentard.

La grotte était très sombre, même la puissante lumière de son lumos ne parvenait à éclairer que faiblement les lieux.

De ce que Regulus percevait dans la pénombre, la caverne renfermait un lac souterrain, noir, trouble, très étendu.

Sa surface semblait lisse comme du verre parfaitement poli, mais le jeune homme avait conscience que cette apparente tranquillité n'était qu'une illusion.

Dans le fond de ce lac, il le savait, des créatures assoiffées de sang guettaient la moindre proie.

Et dans très peu de temps, ce serait lui, cette proie que les Inferi ne mettraient que peu de temps à attraper, noyer, puis déchiqueter.

Les lieux étaient oppressants, angoissants. L'air était humide, pénétrant, glaçant les os du Serpentard.

D'un accio, Regulus fit venir une vieille barque de bois qui reposait près de d'un îlot de roc, jusqu'au rivage.  
Sous le regard inquiet de son elfe de maison, il grimpa dans l'embarcation, puis fit signe à Kreattur de venir.

Une fois que le petit elfe mort de peur fut monté dans la barque, ils se dirigèrent vers l'île rocailleuse.

La barque fendit l'eau rapidement, jusqu'à buter contre la roche.

Regulus descendit de l'embarcation avec Kreattur, qui ne cessait de gémir en se tirant les oreilles.

«- Kreattur ! »

L'elfe sursauta en entendant la voix de son maître trancher le silence, résonnant dans toute la grotte.

Regulus déglutit, puis souffla un grand coup, et d'une voix plus faible et rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulue, lâcha les mots qui le condamneraient :

« -Tu vas me faire boire le poison. Quoi que je te dise, tu devras me faire boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Tu m'entends ? » déclara le Serpentard d'une voix ferme.  
« -Mais… M-Maître Regulus…  
\- Jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! Compris ?!  
\- O… Oui Maître… » répondit l'elfe d'une voix teintée de tristesse et de résignation.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du petit bassin taillé dans la pierre, plongeant son regard dans le liquide transparent. Pourtant, il le savait, il ne s'agissait pas d'eau.  
Puis il fouilla dans la poche, pour en ressortir un médaillon, identique à celui se trouvant dans le bassin, actuellement protégé par le poison.

« -Kreattur, une fois le bassin vidé, tu prendras l'Horcruxe, puis tu le remplaceras par celui-ci », ordonna Regulus en lui tendant le faux bijou.

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le rebord du bassin en fermant les yeux.  
Il sentait le regard inquiet de son serviteur dans son dos.  
Il regarda une dernière fois le liquide toxique, puis, sans se retourner, donna ses dernières directives à l'elfe :

« Quand… Tu auras récupéré le vrai médaillon… Tu quitteras la grotte, sans te préoccuper de moi, puis tu iras détruire l'Horcruxe… Et surtout ! Ne parle jamais de ce qui s'est passé ici ! Personne ne doit savoir ! »

Puis Regulus attrapa la coupelle posée sur le bord du bassin, la remplit de poison, et la porta à ses lèvres.

Tandis qu'il sentait le liquide couler dans sa gorge, il eut un instant le futile espoir de s'en sortir. Rien ne se passait.  
Mais alors, un flash l'aveugla.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, la douleur le frappant de plein fouet.  
Tout son corps le brûlait atrocement, il avait l'impression d'être transpercé de toute part, alors que son elfe le forçait à continuer de boire le poison.

Il ne percevait plus rien, seule la souffrance était présente. Il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il entendait plus Kreattur, ne comprenait plus ses paroles, ne voyait plus les larmes qui perlaient dans ses petits yeux noirs.

Le bruit assourdissant des vagues s'écrasant contre la falaise couvrait à peine ses hurlements de douleur.

Regulus se tordait de douleur au sol, assailli par le souvenir de ses victimes, tandis qu'il se trainait jusqu'au lac, sous le regard impuissant de son elfe.

Kreattur interchangea les deux médaillons, essayant tant bien que mal de faire fi des cris de son maître.

La petite créature lança un dernier regard au jeune homme qui se faisait entraîner dans le lac par les Inferi.

« Désolé… Maître Regulus… Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir… »

Le petit elfe transplana, alors que son maître se débattait dans l'eau trouble du lac.

Hors de la grotte, la mer était déchaînée, le roulis des vagues s'écrasait toujours plus fort contre le roc.

La tempête faisait rage, en écho à la volonté de survivre du Serpentard, dont les forces ne cessaient pourtant de s'amenuiser au fil des minutes.

Regulus était épuisé de lutter. Il se faisait régulièrement attirer sous l'eau, et avait de plus en plus de mal à remonter à la surface.  
Les Inferi semblaient être toujours plus nombreux. Et il n'avait presque plus de force.  
Il ne pouvait plus remonter. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Sa vue se brouilla. Il cessa de se débattre.  
Le jeune homme perçut une forte lumière, puis entendit un cri alors que les créatures l'entrainaient au fond du lac.  
Quelqu'un avait crié son prénom.  
Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut :  
« C'est la voix de Sirius » 

Il laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres à cette pensée, malgré le froid qui l'envahissait, en duo avec les ténèbres qui se rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Tandis que deux bras puissants l'enlaçaient et le tiraient hors de l'eau, Regulus perdit conscience.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	2. Sirius

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

 **Et merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Sirius**

Tout était calme dans ce quartier moldu de la banlieue de Londres. Tous les habitants étaient endormis. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

Sauf dans un petit appartement sous les toits. Sirius venait de rentrer chez lui et d'allumer la lumière.

Il revenait d'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui s'était déroulée à Poudlard.

En poussant un soupir, il retira sa cape, puis se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé et démoralisé.

Les Mangemorts devenaient de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour, faisant toujours plus de dégâts et de victimes.

Sirius repensa avec amertume aux paroles de Dumbledore lors de la réunion de l'Ordre. Il avait la sensation de ne servir à rien, que toutes leurs actions étaient vaines.

Et au vu de l'air épuisé du vieil homme et des autres membres, il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça.

 _Flashback_

 _« -Bien. Merci à tous d'être présents à cette réunion. Nous avons de nouvelles informations à propos de Voldemort. »_

 _Tous frissonnèrent à l'entente du nom maudit._

 _Dumbledore soupira, puis reprit :_

 _« -Nous avons à présent la certitude qu'il… a créé des… des Horcruxes… »_

 _Minerva McGonagall et Molly Weasley ne purent retenir un cri de surprise maladroitement étouffé, tandis que la panique commençait à gagner les membres de l'Ordre._

 _Dumbledore ramena tant bien que mal le calme, puis leur exposa la situation :_

 _« Voldemort possède à l'heure actuelle cinq Horcruxe. Avec l'aide de deux espions, nous en avons trouvé quatre, et détruit trois. Le journal de Tom Jedusor, la bague de Gaunt et la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Il me reste donc à détruire le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Il faut également retrouver le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. »_

 _D'un geste de la main, le Directeur de Poudlard fit signe aux membres de l'Ordre que la réunion était finie._

 _Après avoir vaguement salué James, Lily et Remus –Peter n'était pas venu- Sirius, abasourdi, transplana chez lui._

 _Flashback_

C'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait là, couché sur son lit, le moral au plus bas.

Il poussa un soupir las, puis se glissa sous les draps tout habillé. Il n'avait même pas la force de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Dehors, la pluie commença à tomber, frappant sa fenêtre de plein fouet.

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder, le vent à hurler, alors que Sirius commençait à somnoler.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'un grand « Crac ! » retentit dans la chambre.

Il sauta hors du lit en attrapant sa baguette, puis d'un mouvement vif, alluma la lumière.

Le jeune homme étouffa une exclamation de surprise quand il vit que Kreattur se tenait devant lui.

« -Kreattur ?! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi ? » hurla le Gryffondor

« -Il… Grotte…D-Dan-g… balbutia l'elfe

-Oh et puis non ! Je veux même pas savoir ce que tu fous là ! Dégage ! »

Sirius attrapa la petite créature par le col du vieux torchon lui servant d'habit, et le souleva du sol.

« -T'as pas pigé ?! Fous le camp ! Barre-toi ! cria avec véhémence le propriétaire des lieux

-N-Non ! répliqua fermement l'elfe »

De stupeur, le Rouge et Or relâcha sa prise. L'elfe venait de contredire un ordre !

« -Je ne partirai pas sans vous ! Vous devez aller le sauver ! Kreattur se l'est promis ! » rajouta le serviteur

«- Hein ? Je peux savoir ce que tu racontes ? T'es devenu fou ?

-Il est en danger ! Vous devez aller l'aider !

-Quoi ?! Qui est en danger ? Si c'est un de mes parents, il peut aller se faire voir ! » répliqua Sirius, passablement énervé

«- C'est votre frère ! Il va mourir !

-Regulus ?! »

Sirius s'étrangla presque en entendant cela.

«- Il est en danger ?! Réponds ! Il est en danger ?!

-O-Oui… »

Le Gryffondor attrapa la main que lui tendait l'elfe, sans lui demander où ils allaient.

Il le savait, Kreattur l'emmenait sauver Regulus.

Sirius ressentit l'habituelle mais toujours désagréable sensation du tranplanage.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Il ouvrit les yeux et déglutit. Les lieux étaient sinistres.

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit des hurlements étouffés.

Car même à travers le bruit assourdissant de la mer, il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

C'était la voix de son petit frère.

Poussé par les cris de douleurs provenant du lac, il fonça jusqu'au bord.

Et là, il le vit.

Son petit frère. Son petit Regulus. En train de se faire entrainer dans le fond par les Inferi.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'hurler le nom de son cadet, alors qu'il lançait un puissant Lumos pour repousser les créatures décharnées.

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit même pas, et plongea dans l'eau glacée quand le Serpentard fut une nouvelle fois entraîné sous la surface.

L'eau trouble l'empêchait de bien voir, il était glacé, les Inferi l'assaillaient de tous les côtés, mais il réussit finalement à attraper Regulus.

Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces alors qu'il se débattait pour les remonter à la surface.

Il tentait de lutter contre les créatures qui essayaient de les noyer.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, dans un ultime effort, il réussit à lancer un Lumos informulé en direction des Inferi.

Alors que les créatures le lâchaient, il battit rapidement des jambes pour remonter à la surface.

Le Gryffondor parvint finalement à sortir la tête de l'eau, puis à se hisser sur le bord avec le corps de son frère inconscient dans les bras.

Il fut directement attrapé par Kreattur, qui les fit transplaner jusqu'à au petit appartement du Rouge et Or.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	3. Soins et sentiments

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré mon post… Hum… « Légèrement » en retard ^^'**

 **Et merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Soins et sentiments**

Dès que Kreattur eut transplané dans l'appartement du Gryffondor avec les deux frères, Sirius se hâta de poser son cadet sur le lit, puis courut chercher sa trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, l'elfe avait déjà disparu. Mais Sirius ne s'en soucia pas, le plus important était de soigner son petit frère.

Les Inferi avaient profondément griffé Regulus, lui faisant plusieurs plaies assez importantes.

Le Gryffondor retira les vêtements trempés de son frère, le laissant en boxer, puis lui passa un de ses propre T-shirt. Il était un peu grand, mais cela ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

Il lui lança également un sort de réchauffement.

Puis le jeune homme ouvrit la boîte à pharmacie et pris du désinfectant, des pansements et bandages, ainsi que des différentes potions.

Il commença par faire boire une potion anti-douleur au Serpentard, puis imbiba un coton de désinfectant, et soigna les différentes plaies qu'il avait au visage, dans le cou, sur le torse et sur les bras.

Les griffures étaient plus marquées au niveau du cou, mais Sirius n'eut pas tellement de mal à les soigner.

Les griffures du Vert et Argent étaient déjà en partie guéries lorsqu'il eut terminé ses soins, la potion cicatrisante qu'il avait passée sur les plaies étant très efficace.

Toutes les blessures disparaîtraient en quelques jours seulement.

Le Rouge et Or préféra tout de même bander les bras, le torse et le cou de Regulus, puis mettre des pansements sur les griffures de son visage.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Sirius alla ranger la trousse à pharmacie, pour ensuite retourner au chevet de son petit frère.

D'un accio, il fit venir à lui un magazine de motos. Il savait que le Serpentard ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures, mais il avait eu si peur qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul une minute.

XXX

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer par la fenêtre, lorsque Regulus reprit conscience.

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

Il tenta de parler, mais seuls des grognements rauques et indistincts sortirent de sa gorge, tant elle était sèche.

Il tourna difficilement la tête vers la droite lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre brisé.

Sa vue était brouillée, mais il distinguait une silhouette masculine, grande, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce.

Il eut à peine le temps d'identifier la personne que celle-ci se précipitait à ses côtés et l'enlaçait.

Regulus se retrouva dans les bras de son grand frère, la tête dans le creux de son cou, alors que Sirius lui caressait doucement les cheveux en sanglotant.

« M-Merlin… Reggie… J'ai eu tellement peur… Me refais plus jamais un coup pareil… Regulus… »

Le jeune homme sourit doucement en fermant les yeux.

Il se sentait tellement bien… Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti autant en sécurité…

Il entoura le Gryffondor de ses bras, renforçant leur étreinte, puis soupira de contentement, alors qu'il se rendormait.

XXX

Sirius observait son petit frère, endormi dans ses bras.

Il profita donc du sommeil de son petit frère pour l'observer plus en détail.

Et leur ressemblance lui sauta aux yeux.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé et arrivaient à peu près au même niveau que les siens, son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines, il s'était musclé, et devait faire presque la même taille que lui.

Ils avaient le même visage à la mâchoire carrée, les mêmes traits aristocratiques, le même nez fin, la même bouche aux lèvres pleines…

On aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux, tant ils étaient semblables.

Seuls leurs yeux pouvaient les différencier.

Là où Sirius les avaient gris acier, yeux métalliques, yeux de nuit d'orage ; Regulus les avaient bleu roi, yeux d'océan, yeux de nuit lunaire.

Le jeune homme passait distraitement la main dans les cheveux de jais de son cadet, alors que son esprit dérivait, tout en gardant un point de repère précis. Comme les marins avaient pour repère à leur position les étoiles, lui avait pour repère à ses pensées sa propre étoile. L'étoile du lion. Regulus.

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il repassait en boucle dans son esprit le moment où il était arrivé dans la grotte et avait vu son frère.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait ressenti, à la peur qu'il avait eue à ce moment-là.

Il avait cru mourir en voyant Regulus se faire entraîner au fond.

Et alors il comprit. Ses sentiments le frappèrent de plein fouet, alors que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine.

Il aimait son frère.

Malgré leurs désaccords -qu'il pensait être plus dûs à leurs parents que réellement à eux- et leurs disputes, malgré sa fugue, malgré l'entrée de Regulus chez les Mangemorts, malgré leurs maisons ennemies… Malgré tout ça… Malgré ce que l'on pouvait en penser… Ils s'aimaient… Ils s'aimaient peut-être même plus que d'autres fratries, peu importe l'image qu'ils renvoyaient aux autres.

Leur amour était fraternel, mais plus que cela, il était fusionnel.

Ainsi, alors que midi sonnait aux cloches de Big Ben, Sirius se promit qu'ils parviendraient à renouer des liens, à retrouver la proximité qu'ils avaient enfants, ils réussiraient même à être encore plus proches, plus soudés. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient y arriver, que c'était possible.

Et sur cette douce promesse, le jeune homme rejoignit son petit frère au pays des songes.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	4. Appartement

**Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Appartement**

Regulus se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant, en sueur, ne sachant plus où il se __trouvait.

Le jeune homme regarda rapidement où il se trouvait, avant de se souvenir qu'il était chez son frère.

Sa respiration se calma lentement, alors que les rayons du soleil venaient caresser son visage.

Le Serpentard s'étira dans le lit, puis se leva, histoire de voir un peu l'appartement de Sirius.

En toute logique, il commença par observer la chambre de son grand frère.

Et il avait immédiatement reconnu la… Disons… « Marque de fabrique » de Sirius.

C'est-à-dire que les murs étaient recouverts de posters –principalement de groupes de métal d'après ses maigres connaissances en la matière-, à tel point qu'on distinguait à peine le papier blanc dessous, qu'une guitare électrique était posée dans un coin avec son ampli, ou encore que la pièce était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Mais ce qui caractérisait surtout son frère, et qui était parfaitement visible dans sa chambre, c'était le bazar qui y régnait.

En soit, c'était propre, mais le sol était jonché de magazines de motos, de disques, de vêtements, et autres choses que Regulus n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier.

Le jeune homme décida de poursuivre sa visite des lieux, car son frère ne semblait pas prêt de se lever.

Il quitta donc la chambre, se rendant dans le salon. Celui-ci était assez grand, avec également des murs blancs recouverts de posters –mais tout de même un peu moins que dans la chambre- et de photographies.

Il y avait un grand canapé noir ainsi que deux fauteuils et une table basse, sur laquelle traînaient quelques bouteilles de bière vides, ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarettes à moitié entamé et un cendrier.

Bref, il était bien dans l'appartement de Sirius Black. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Regulus se posa dans un des fauteuils puis attrapa un magazine de moto qui traînait par terre, et le feuilleta distraitement, attendant que la belle au bois dormant –autrement dit, son frère- daigne se réveiller.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Environ une heure plus tard, Sirius se réveilla enfin. Voyant que son frère n'était plus dans le lit, il se leva rapidement.

Il arriva dans le salon alors que le Serpentard observait une photo de lui avec son filleul, accrochée sur le mur.

«- Il est mignon, hein ?

-Oh, Siri, t'es enfin réveillé. Oui, il est mignon. Il s'appelle comment déjà ?

-Harry. Sinon, t'as bien dormi ?

-Ouais, ça va. J'ai un peu cauchemardé, mais bon, c'est pas très étonnant. » fit Regulus en haussant les épaules

Mais alors que le Rouge et Or allait lui répondre, son estomac se manifesta bruyamment.

Les deux frères décidèrent donc d'aller manger un morceau, avant de décider de ce qu'ils feraient par la suite.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Alors que les deux Black étaient attablés, Sirius eu une idée, qu'il s'empressa de partager avec son cadet.

« -Hey, Reggie, ça te dirait qu'on aille se balader ? Vu l'heure qu'il est, ça pourrait être bien de visiter le Londres moldu jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, puis d'aller boire un verre après. Ça te dit ?

-Oui, ça me va parfaitement. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me doucher, puis on y va. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » répondit ledit Reggie en se levant de table

« -D'accord. La salle de bain, c'est la porte tout au fond du couloir.

-Merci. »

Sirius retourna ensuite dans sa chambre pendant que Regulus allait se laver.

En attendant que son frère revienne, il lui chercha de quoi s'habiller pour sortir.

Il attrapa un jean délavé un peu trop petit pour lui mais qui serait pile à la bonne taille pour Regulus, ainsi qu'un T-Shirt noir à manches courtes basique, en plus de baskets et d'un blouson en cuir. Ils étaient certes en été, mais la nuit, le temps se rafraîchissait quand même beaucoup.

Il en profita également pour jeter un coup d'œil à la petite horloge sur sa table de nuit.

16h12.

Bien, ils partiraient vers 17h00. Sachant qu'à cette période de l'année la nuit tombait vers 21h00, ils auraient parfaitement le temps d'aller faire les magasins.

Car Sirius ne l'avait pas dit à son frère, mais il avait prévu de l'emmener s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

Regulus ne pourrait pas porter éternellement les habits du Gryffondor, et ses vêtements sorciers seraient trop visibles chez les moldus.

De plus, Sirius était un dingue de shopping. Il n'allait certainement pas louper une occasion de faire les boutiques. Surtout quand il avait quelqu'un à relooker, son petit frère de surcroît.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Regulus sortit de la salle de bain une dizaine de minutes plus tard, portantes les habits que son frère lui avait préparés.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son reflet, se recoiffa un peu, puis rejoignit le Serpentard dans le salon en prenant ses clés au passage.

Enfin ils quittèrent de l'appartement et sortirent de l'immeuble.

Le temps était au beau fixe, alors que 17h00 sonnait aux cloches de Big Ben.

Ils étaient fins prêts pour leur balade entre frères dans le monde moldu.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^**

 **Il était assez court, mais promis, celui d'après sera plus long ;)**


	5. Le Londres moldu

**Hello tout le monde ^^ Je suis de revenu de vacances, et je reprend un rythme de publication plus régulier. Disons que j'essayerais de poster au moins un chapitre ou un texte par mois. Et j'ai plein de nouveaux projets pour quand j'aurai fini cette fic' (notamment une fic' qui s'intitulera** ** _Star, Moon and Sun_** **(nooon, ce n'est pas du tout pour vous donner envie XD) mais je vous en reparlerait plus tard)**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez passer des bonnes vacances, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 ** _Merci à ma beta d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre_**

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Le Londres moldu**

Les frères Black sortirent dans la rue devant l'immeuble.  
Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent une trentaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans une rue bondée et très bruyante.

Ils se faufilèrent dans la foule, suivant le mouvement général. La rue se trouvait à proximité du centre de Londres, ce qui expliquait le nombre important de passants.

Regulus veillait à ne pas perdre son frère des yeux. Il était très facile de perdre quelqu'un dans une telle foule. Et il n'aurait jamais pu se débrouiller seul dans le monde moldu.

Le Serpentard évita de justesse un homme d'affaire pressé, tout en se demandant ce que pouvait être le… cinéma ?

Sirius le tira alors de ses réflexions en lui attrapant la manche, tandis qu'ils fendaient la foule.  
Celui-ci les entraîna ensuite dans une petite ruelle invisible pour celui qui ne connaissait pas son existence.

Dans l'étroite allée pavée s'alignaient une dizaine de shops, dans lesquels le Serpentard ne serait jamais allé seul.

« Heu… Sirius. On est où ?  
-C'est une allée qui mène à un endroit qu'on appelle le quartier de fer.  
-Le quartier de fer ? Pourquoi ce nom ?  
-Parce que c'est là-bas que traînent tous les rockeurs et métalleux de Londres. C'est principalement des moldus, mais y'a aussi certains magasins avec une partie pour les sorciers, invisibles par ceux qui ne le sont pas. Je passe tout mon temps libre ici. En bref, c'est le meilleur endroit sur terre. » expliqua le Gryffondor

Puis le jeune homme fit signe à son frère de le suivre, les menant devant une boutique faisant l'angle entre la ruelle où ils se trouvaient, et une autre rue, plus grande.

« Bon, Reg'. Il est temps de refaire toute ta garde-robe. En plus, tu n'as que des vêtements sorciers, ça ne va pas du tout, c'est absolument pas discret ici.  
-Sirius ! Espèce de… De… Serpentard !  
-Hey, tu me vexes là ! Me compare pas à toi !» répliqua Sirius dans un grand éclat de rire, semblable à un aboiement de chien

Regulus remarqua l'enseigne rouillée indiquant le nom du magasin « Rock à gogo ». La marque était donc moldue… Mais de ce qu'il pouvait voir à travers la vitrine, Regulus se dit que finalement, peut-être qu'il apprécierait cette séance de shopping forcée.

Sirius poussa la porte de la boutique, laissant s'échapper dehors les notes sortant d'une vieille radio.  
Regulus n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en musique moldue, surtout en métal, mais cette chanson-là, Sirius l'avait tellement écoutée que même lui la connaissait par cœur.  
«Ace of Spades» de Motorhead.

Ça lui rappelait pas mal de souvenirs. Pas que des bons, mais ceux-là, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Alors que Sirius fonçait directement fouiller dans toute la boutique, Regulus prit le temps d'observer un peu l'endroit où son frère l'avait amené.

Le magasin ne devait pas être très petit, mais l'accumulation de vêtements et accessoires donnait une impression d'étroitesse à la boutique.  
Des tonnes d'habits pendaient sur des cintres ou gisaient dans des bacs en fer.  
A l'entrée, derrière une sorte de comptoir, se tenait une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bleus, méchés de violet, occupée à lire un magazine.

Sirius revint vers son frère avec une pile de vêtements sur les bras, puis l'attrapa par l'épaule, et le tira jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage, attrapant çà et là encore quelques habits.

« Bon, Reg ', je te passe des vêtements, et t'essayes TOUT. Je te connais, si c'est pas ce que tu portes d'habitude, tu vas encore pas vouloir essayer. Mais pour une fois, fais un effort, Ok ? J'ai pas spécialement envie de me disputer avec toi. »

Le Serpentard soupira. Il n'était pas si embêtant que ça, si ? Bon, peut-être qu'au fond, son grand frère avait raison. Il n'allait pas nier qu'il avait un peu -beaucoup- de mal à changer ses petites habitudes.  
« Promis, j'ferai un effort. » répondit Regulus en grommelant

Le Gryffondor lui tendit trois pantalons et deux T-Shirts... Le tout avec un immense sourire qui arracha une grimace mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée à son frère.

Regulus se retrouva donc avec deux jeans, un pantalon style treillis, un T-Shirt Iron Maiden et un Led Zepplin.

Le jeune homme essaya d'abord les hauts. Et il dû bien avouer que Sirius avait du goût en matière de vêtements. Les deux T-Shirts lui aillent parfaitement, le moulant un peu sans être trop serrés.  
Puis vinrent les bas. Le Serpentard prit l'un des jeans, bleu marine, et le treillis style militaire.

Le Rouge et Or tenant absolument à voir son frère dans chaque tenue, la séance d'essayage se prolongea considérablement.

Au final, les deux Black quittèrent le magasin deux heures plus tard, après avoir acheté quatre T-Shirts, deux chemises, deux jeans et un treillis au cadet. L'animagus en avait aussi profité pour leur prendre à tous deux des Doc Marten's noires.

Regulus, n'étant pas habitué à tant de shopping, commençait vraiment à fatiguer.  
Les deux frères décidèrent de faire une pause dans un pub à quelques rues de là, juste à côté d'un salon de tatouages et piercings.  
Le cadet Black apprit d'ailleurs que son frère connaissait le gérant, et qu'il y avait travaillé un temps.

Ils se posèrent donc à un table près du bar et commandèrent deux Guiness- ce fut la première fois que Regulus en buvait, étant uniquement habitué à la bièrreaubeurre et au whisky pur feu.

Le Vert et Argent était assez dubitatif, mais il fut agréablement surpris. Bon, pour un Sang-Pur comme lui, ça ne valait pas l'alcool sorcier, mais il ne pensait pas que des moldus puissent faire de la bonne bière.

Son grand frère lui faisait vraiment revoir son jugement sur les moldus. Et bizarrement, il commençait à envisager la possibilité que ses parents se soient trompés sur toute la ligne... La bière devait vraiment être en train de lui monter à la tête.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Il était presque vingt-deux heures lorsque les deux sorciers quittèrent le bar. Sirius avait vu sur une affiche qu'un groupe de hard rock venu d'Irlande jouait à partir de vingt-trois heures dans une salle de concert proche.

Le Gryffondor décida donc que le premier concert de son petit frère serait celui-là.

Regulus n'était pas très rassuré, mais il voyait vraiment que son frère avait envie de l'y emmener. Il se força donc à prendre le peu de courage qu'il avait à deux mains, et le temps qu'il y arrive, ils étaient déjà devant la salle.

Le concert débutait dans quinze minutes, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer.

« Heu... Reg', ça va ? Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment pas, c'est pas grave hein, on fera ça une autre fois...  
-Non, non. C'est juste que, ben, j'suis pas super à l'aise... Je suis pas habitué à voir autant de moldus...»

Voyant son frère amorcer un mouvement pour partir, le jeune homme s'empressa d'ajouter :

«Mais j'veux bien y aller ! Enfin, je... J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller avec toi... »

Sirius retrouva immédiatement un sourire resplendissant, en même temps que son entrain, les amenant à l'intérieur avec un enthousiasme non modéré.

L'aîné alla rapidement acheter les places de concert, puis les deux sorciers allèrent se placer le plus près possible de la scène.

Il y avait une cinquantaine de personnes lorsqu'ils s'installèrent, puis une dizaine entra encore avant que les vigiles ferment les portes.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, tandis que des spots s'allumèrent au-dessus de la scène.

Les membres du groupe entrèrent sur scène, et allèrent se placer derrière leurs instruments, puis les premières notes retentirent.

La salle fut rapidement emplie de sons et lumières, ainsi que des cris d'encouragement du public.

Regulus était littéralement transporté par la ferveur de la foule, et rejoignit rapidement son frère dans les pogos, se laissant entraîner par l'ambiance générale.

De son côté, Sirius était ravi. Le concert était super, mais plus que tout, son petit frère appréciait autant que lui, voir plus, d'être là.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'amuser autant, et il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir partager un tel moment avec lui.

Voir son petit frère partager son goût pour les concerts de métal le rendait presque euphorique.

Voir Regulus apprécier autant ce moment entre eux lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent côte à côte lors de la chanson suivante, entonnant ensemble le refrain, puis celui de la chanson suivante, et encore celle d'après, et toutes les autres pendant tout le reste du concert...

 _ **A suivre...**_

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plut ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ;)**

 **Et je voudrais aussi faire une sorte de sondage. Je voudrais savoir si vous préfériez que la relation entre Sirius et Regulus soit :**

 **-Fraternelle**

 **-Amoureuse**

 **Dites moi ce que vous préférez, et j'écrirai en fonction de ce que la majorité choisi ^^**


	6. Enterrement

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, oui, je suis vivant XD**

 **J'ai passer une période assez compliquée depuis novembre, et je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire. Enfin bon, ça va mieux et mon syndrome de la page blanche est enfin guéri ^^**

 **Donc je sus officiellement de retour ! Et promis, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement que celui-ci ^^'**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Et merci à ma bêta Mrs. Gold de l'avoir corrigé.**

 _ **Bonne lecture ;)**_

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Enterrement**

Lorsque les deux frères quittèrent la salle de concert, il était une heure du matin passée.

Ils fredonnaient encore les chansons quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement.

Sirius entra chez lui, puis partit dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama, tandis que son frère alla se changer dans la salle de bain.

L'horloge indiquait trois heures quand les deux Black s'endormirent, dans le même lit, comme ils le faisaient enfants.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Il était déjà seize heures lorsque Sirius fut réveillé par des coups de bec frappant sa fenêtre. Une chouette aux plumes noires et grises se tenait devant la vitre, une missive attachée à la patte.

Le Gryffondor s'extirpa difficilement du lit, allant ouvrit à l'animal tout en grognant à cause du mal de tête qui le saisissait.

La chouette se glissa dans l'appartement dès que la fenêtre fut ouverte, et alla se poser sur l'ampli, dans le coin de la pièce.

Le jeune homme prit l'enveloppe, alors que l'oiseau repartait sans attendre de réponse, et soupira en attrapant une potion contre la gueule de bois.

Il l'avala rapidement, puis décacheta la lettre en soufflant de bien-être alors que la potion faisait effet.

Sirius se tourna lorsque son frère émergea de sous les draps, puis lui indiqua la fiole de potion sur la table de nuit.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard de remerciement avant de boire la potion, puis de le rejoindre.

Il n'y avait rien dans l'enveloppe... Rien à part une coupure de journal, venant probablement de La Gazette Du Sorcier.

L'article datait apparemment de la veille, et il s'agissait d'un faire-part de décès.

Regulus vit alors son frère se raidir et lâcher le morceau de journal, qui termina sur le parquet.

« Sirius ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! s'inquiéta le Serpentard  
-Père... Père est mort... » répondit son frère, la mine grave

Regulus lâcha un petit cri de surprise, puis ramassa le morceau de papier au sol.

 _La famille Black est dans l'immense tristesse ainsi que le profond chagrin de vous annoncer de la mort de Orion Phineus Black, survenue la nuit dernière, suite à des complications médicales._

 _La Gazette vous informe que les obsèques auront lieu au cimetière familial des Black dans trois jours, à 20h00 précise.  
_  
L'annonce datait justement de trois jours.

Le jeune homme, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, chercha de l'aide auprès de son frère.

« Siri ? Que... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-Je sais pas trop mais... Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'y aller. Par contre, hors de question que tu y ailles à visage découvert. Bellatrix sera probablement là, et tu n'es pas censé être en vie. » répondit Sirius

Sans un mot, Regulus pressa la main de son frère. Il savait que Sirius ne pleurerait pas. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était triste. Le Gryffondor avait beau ne pas être en accord avec les idéaux de sa famille, il avait été proche d'Orion toute son enfance, et sa mort ne pouvait que l'affecter.

Sirius lui offrit un léger sourire forcé qui se voulait rassurant, puis il quitta la pièce, lançant seulement un :

« Je vais me préparer. Il ne nous reste que quatre heures et il faut qu'on aille voir Mère. »

Le Serpentard déglutit difficilement puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Ils en auraient bien besoin avant de retourner au 12, Square Grimmauld. 

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

 _ ****_  
Sirius portait une robe noire simple, uniquement rehaussée d'un col montant . Le blason de la Famille Black était brodé dans son dos.  
La robe était longue, lui tombant au niveau des chevilles, comme le voulaient les tenues traditionnelles sorcières. Les manches évasées s'arrêtaient au coude et ses bottines en cuir de dragon étaient couleur cendre, symbole de deuil, presque plus que la couleur noire. La seule touche de couleur venait d'un rubis qui ornait la ceinture de cuir tombant sur ses hanches.  
Le Gryffondor avait drapé ses épaules dans une épaisse cape noire, elle aussi brodée aux armoiries des Black.

Regulus avait lui choisit une robe vert bouteille sans manches et des manchettes de cuir noir. Le col en V était brodé de runes qui descendaient jusqu'au niveau d'une ceinture tressée en cuir noir et en soie couleur émeraude. Il portait les mêmes chaussures et capes que son frère, à la seule différence que sa cape possédait une capuche, qu'il rabattit sur son visage.

Une fois prêts, les deux frères transplannèrent jusqu'à leur ancienne habitation.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP  
**_

Silencieusement, les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la demeure de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Black. Tous deux vêtus de noir, un air impassible sur le visage, ils semblaient avoir pris dix ans d'un coup.  
Sans jeter un seul regard à leur maison d'enfance, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit salon bleu, celui où se réunissaient uniquement les chefs de famille.

La seule lumière provenait de grands cierges suspendus au plafond, baignant la petite pièce dans une lumière tamisée.

Walburga Black se tenait droite comme un I, dans un fauteuil inconfortable, digne, dans ses vêtements de deuil.

Son visage n'exprimait rien, si ce n'était qu'un léger rictus doux-amer lorsqu'elle vit son fils aîné sur le pas de la porte. Il avait fallu que le père parte définitivement pour que le fils revienne éphémèrement.

Elle serra ses mains aux longs doigts fins pour en masquer les tremblements.  
D'une voix blanche, Walburga prononça les salutations d'usage à son fils et son acolyte encapuchonnée.

« Auriez-vous l'amabilité de décliner votre identité ? Étiez-vous une connaissance de feu mon mari, Orion Black ?  
-Nous pourrions le formuler de cette manière, effectivement. »

Un sourire en coin vint effleurer les lèvres de Sirius, alors que le mystérieux inconnu retirait sa capuche, se dévoilant au regard froid de la vieille femme, qui s'anima d'un éclair de surprise en reconnaissant son second fils, qu'elle croyait mort.

Walburga n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pendant un instant, son masque de marbre se brisa, laissant un mélange de surprise et de soulagement se peindre sur ses traits.

Sans un mot, la noble femme se leva et ouvrit le troisième tiroir d'une vieille commode de bois vernis. Elle en sortit un parchemin et un tampon frappé du blason des Black, ainsi qu'une chevalière d'argent sertie d'une opale noire .

Elle les tendit sans un mot à son aîné, qui enfila la chevalière sur son pouce droit. Une légère lumière émana de la pierre quelques secondes, signifiant que la magie coulant dans le sang des Black reconnaissait Sirius en tant que chef de famille, de la branche principale de surcroît. Autrement dit, il était à la tête de la Famille Black, supérieur à tous les autres membres, quels qu'ils soient.

Walburga caressa doucement la joue de chacun de ses fils, puis, sans un mot, leur tourna le dos et disparut par une petite porte dissimulée dans le fond de la pièce.

Regulus remit sa capuche de manière à masquer son visage, puis les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le petit salon bleu.

La veillée allait bientôt commencer.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Le cercueil d'Orion avait été amené jusque dans le grand salon de la demeure. Il était fait d'acajou, les poignées étaient en argent pur, et le rembourrage était couleur améthyste. Le blason et la devise de la Famille Black étaient gravés sur le couvercle.

Le Sang-Pur avait été vêtu de sa plus belle robe de cérémonie, d'un bleu profond. Il était savamment coiffé, ses boucles d'acier méchées de neige encadraient élégamment son visage aux traits aristocratiques.

Il semblait simplement endormi. On aurait presque pu croire que sa poitrine se soulèverait sous ses mains croisées et ornées de bagues.

Même dans la mort, Orion semblait fier, digne. Un véritable Black.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

La cérémonie se déroula selon la tradition sorcière, qui ne différait en réalité que peu de sa consœur moldue, en dehors du druide et des rituels runiques qui remplaçaient respectivement le prêtre et les prières.

La nuit tombait, lorsque le cercueil fut mis en terre. La lune se mit à briller, tandis qu'une nouvelle étoile rejoignait le ciel.

Des cierges étaient allumés aux quatre coins de la tombe, illuminant le marbre noir couvert de fleurs et de couronnes.

Sirius s'avança, faisant fi des regards froids des membres de sa famille. Il retraça du bout des doigts le nom gravé sur la plaque en or. Une unique larme s'écrasa sur le marbre froid et dur. Il jeta un regard embué à la dernière demeure de son père. Puis il laissa la place à son jeune frère.

Regulus déposa simplement une rose pourpre sur la sépulture, réprimant un sanglot.

 _Orion Phineus Black_ __

 _1929-1979_ __

 _Véritable Black_

 _ **A suivre...**_


	7. Horcruxe et bibliothèque

**Bonjour tous le monde,**

 **Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour toute vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir et me motive toujours plus ;)**

 **Ensuite, je voudrais remercier ma bêta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre,**

 **Et enfin, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter l'habituel :**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Horcruxe et bibliothèque**

Environ deux semaines après l'enterrement de leur père, les deux frères Black reçurent à nouveau une missive par hibou.

Alors que Sirius faisait la grimace -il n'aimait définitivement plus recevoir de nouvelles par lettres, étant souvent mauvaises- et s'étirait en baillant, son petit frère prit la lettre et l'ouvrit avec un décapsuleur en guise de coupe-papier -chez Sirius, il fallait faire avec ce qu'on trouvait- puis détacha le sceau en cire frappé du blason de Poudlard.

« Bonjour. La lettre vient de qui ?

-Bonjour. La lettre vient de Dumbledore... Il te demande de venir à Poudlard. » répondit le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils, soucieux

En effet, le Directeur avait requis la présence de Sirius au collège de sorcellerie, mais sans lui en donner la raison.  
Cela ne semblait pas être une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais d'après ce que Regulus réussit à lire avant que le Gryffondor ne lui prenne la lettre des mains, la présence de son frère était importante, et urgente.

« Tu comptes y aller ?  
-Oui. Si Dumbledore me demande de venir en vitesse, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Il ne me ferait pas venir à Poudlard pour rien... »

D'après la lettre, Sirius devait déposer un peu de son sang sur le sceau se trouvant en dessous de la signature pour informer le vieil homme qu'il venait.

Le Gryffondor attrapa sa baguette et se fit une légère entaille dans la paume de la main, puis laissa le sang couler sur le cachet de cire.

Celui-ci s'anima d'une douce lumière dès que le liquide carmin l'eut touché, avant de revenir à la normale.

Les deux frères s'aperçurent alors que le contenu de la missive avait changé.

Non seulement Albus semblait être au courant que Regulus était avec son frère, mais il requérait également sa présence au collège.

Sirius était très inquiet. Que Dumbledore lui demande de venir en urgence, d'accord. Il avait prêté serment à son entrée dans l'Ordre, et il était prêt à risquer sa vie dans la lutte contre les Ténèbres, mais il refusait de mêler son petit frère à tout cela.

«Ne pense même pas à m'empêcher de me battre. » déclara le Serpentard, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées

Rectification, il AVAIT lu dans ses pensées.  
Sirius marmonna une flopée de jurons à l'attention de sa génitrice, qui avait eu la bonne idée de leur enseigner la Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie, avant de se tourner vers son cadet.

Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, son regard parlait de lui-même. Les yeux cyan semblaient presque lui crier :

«Tu sais très bien que je t'accompagnerai. Jamais je ne te laisserai seul. Ne m'écarte pas. Battons nous ensemble... Sirius. »

Le Gryffondor voulut répondre à son frère, mais devant son regard brillant d'une détermination sans faille, il su que c'était peine perdue, et il s'avoua vaincu.

Il les habilla d'un coup de baguette, puis tendit son bras à Regulus. Le sceau lui permettait de transplaner directement dans le bureau du Directeur, mais il devait escorter son petit frère pour qu'il puisse entrer.

Le Vert et Argent attrapa le bras tendu, puis il fut envahi par la désagréable sensation d'étirement caractéristique du transplanage.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent directement dans le bureau d'Albus, celui-ci arrivant quelques secondes plus tard, un mystérieux paquet de tissu noir dans les mains.

Il les invita à s'asseoir, puis, l'air grave, prit la parole :

« Merci d'être venus. Vous le savez tous les deux, Voldemort possède des horcruxes. Or...  
-Il en a crée plusieurs ?! » s'écria Regulus, avant de se rendre compte honteusement de ce qu'il avait fait

« Désolé... Je...  
-Peut-importe. Je disais donc que Voldemort à crée plusieurs horcruxes. Mais seul un demeure introuvable. J'ai réussi avec l'aide de mes deux espions à trouver tous les autres, et à les détruire, le diadème de Serdaigle n'existant plus depuis quelques heures.  
Seul manque le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. »

Sirius remarqua que son frère avait pâli, et lui prit instinctivement la main, tentant de le réconforter.

Déglutissant, le Serpentard annonça d'une voix blanche :

« Je sais où il se trouvait... La grotte... Il était dans la grotte...  
-Était ? Reg'... Où est il maintenant ?  
-Je ne sais pas... Je l'ai remplacé par un faux... Et après, il- je l'ai confié à Kreattur... »

Sirius allait sauter sur ses pieds et transplaner au 12, square Grimmauld, mais fut arrêté par Dumbledore.

« Sirius ! Ce n'est pas à vous d'aller chercher le médaillon. Un des mes espions ira le récupérer.  
-Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir qui sont ces fameux espions ? Ou alors vous allez encore tout nous cacher ? Je parie que...  
-Lucius Malefoy et Severus Snape.  
-Que... Quoi ?! Ces Mangemorts ! Vous êtes fou ! »

Le Gryffondor se leva brusquement, projetant des éclairs de magie dans l'air.

Regulus força rapidement son frère à se rasseoir, lui jetant un regard glacé, le défiant de ne serait-ce que tenter d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Excusez-le professeur. Il...Sirius est parfois extrême dans ses réactions quand il est en colère.  
-Ne t'en fais pas Regulus, je connais bien ton frère, depuis le temps, j'ai pu m'habituer à ses éclats de colère. Même si je dois bien avouer que j'apprécierais qu'il se serve de sa rage envers les Mangemorts sur le champ de bataille plutôt que dans mon bureau.  
Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Notre véritable problème à présent est de détruire ce médaillon. J'aurais voulu pouvoir utiliser un Feudeymon, comme pour les autres horcruxes, mais il requière une puissance magique immense pour être maîtrisé. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus assez de puissance pour le faire. Il faudra attendre des mois avant que j'en sois de nouveau capable. Et pendant ce temps, Voldemort continue à faire des centaines de victimes chaque jour... »

Alors que Sirius semblait être sur le point d'aller bouder dans son coin, le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée passa du rouge flamboyant à un vert vif.

Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir Severus et Lucius débouler dans la pièce, l'air épuisé mais satisfait.

Ils lancèrent un regard étonné à Regulus, mais en bon Serpentard, ils eurent la finesse de ne poser aucune question.

« Nous avons le médaillon, Albus. » les informa Lucius

Le blond donna l'horcruxe au vieil homme, avant d'aller s'asseoir auprès de Severus et des frères Black.

« Merci à vous deux. Comme je l'expliquais à votre ancien camarade de classe, nous sommes actuellement confrontés à un grave problème. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de détruire ce médaillon. Or, il est indispensable d'avoir éliminé chaque Horcruxe de Voldemort, sans quoi il nous sera impossible de le vaincre. » soupira le Directeur, l'air las.

Sirius vit son frère froncer les sourcils et se mordre les lèvres -signe d'une intense réflexion chez lui- durant plusieurs secondes, avant de voir son regard briller, et un sourire très... Serpentardesque lui étirer les lèvres.

« Albus... Le Feudeymon est bien un sort de magie noire ?  
-Effectivement, c'est une magie très obscure, même pour de la magie noire.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'y a pas d'autres sorts aussi puissants qui fonctionneraient sur les horcruxes ? » demanda Regulus

Le vieil homme semblant légèrement pris de court, ce fut Lucius qui lui posa le principal problème.

« Reg', c'est une très bonne idée mais... Nous avons déjà essayé, Severus et moi, d'utiliser de puissants sorts, sans résultat. Si jamais il existe un maléfice capable de détruire le médaillon -autre que le Feudeymon- alors il est oublié depuis longtemps. Et surtout, quand bien même nous le trouverions, rien n'indiquerait que quelqu'un ait assez de puissance magique pour l'utiliser. » déclara Malefoy

« Et de plus, cela reviendrait au même qu'utiliser le Feudeymon, puisque le niveau de magie demandé serait forcément extrêmement élevé. » ajouta Severus

Sirius lança alors à son petit frère :

« Balance.  
-Quoi ? demandèrent simultanément les deux espions et le Directeur  
-Reg', quand t'as cette expression-là, c'est que t'as une idée derrière la tête. Alors ça sert à rien de faire durer le suspense, dis nous à quoi t'as pensé. » demanda le Gryffondor

Regulus fit durer le silence quelques secondes, comme pour se délecter de voir tous ses auditeurs pendus à ses lèvres -on est un Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas!- puis exposa enfin son plan aux autres :

« Mon plan est en réalité très simple : Sirius et moi avons à disposition une véritable mine d'or en tout ce qui concerne la magie noire, surtout depuis que mon frère est devenu le chef de famille de la branche principale des Black.  
-La bibliothèque secrète du 12, square Grimmauld ! s'écrira alors ledit chef de famille  
-Effectivement, s'il existe un endroit en ce monde où nous trouverons un maléfice capable de détruire un Horcruxe, c'est dans cette bibliothèque. » répondit Regulus

Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête, et donna silencieusement son accord : désormais, tout reposait entre les mains des deux frères.

Ceux-ci, après un dernier échange avec le Directeur -de simples politesses d'usage- quittèrent le bureau par la cheminée, laissant Albus seul avec ses espions, qui eux devaient encore faire leur rapport de mission.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Sirius et Regulus transplanèrent dans le square en face de la demeure des Black, puis, vérifiant qu'il n'étaient pas suivi et qu'il n'y avait pas de moldus dans les parages, traversèrent la rue pavée et entrèrent dans la vieille maison.

Les deux frères se rendirent rapidement dans le grand salon afin de saluer leur mère, puis ils filèrent dans le bureau de leur défunt père. En effet, dans le parchemin qu'avait écrit Orion à l'attention de son fils aîné en prévision de sa mort, celui-ci l'informait de l'existence d'une bibliothèque secrète dans la demeure, qui était non seulement une des plus grandes réserve de grimoires obscurs au monde, mais également la plus grande du Royaume-Uni, et probablement même d'Europe.

Le bureau était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sobre, meublé d'une armoire massive et d'un secrétaire aux multiples tiroirs, le tout étant en bois sombre et verni, frappé aux armoiries de la Famille Black.

Une tenture brodée du blason et de la devise de la famille était accrochée sur le mur de pierre derrière le bureau. Regulus remarqua aussi une vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposés certains grimoires – bien évidemment protégés par de puissants sorts- de son père.

D'un signe de tête, le Serpentard fit comprendre à son frère qu'à présent, il le laissait faire.  
Sirius jeta rapidement un regard circulaire à la pièce, puis se dirigea vers le bureau, et ouvrit le dernier tiroir.

Le cadet, curieux, vint se placer dans son dos, mais fut étonné de voir par dessus l'épaule de son frère que le tiroir était vide.

« Sirius ? Tu m'expliques ? Il devais y avoir quoi dans ce tiroir ?  
-Attends, j'ai une idée, tu vas voir. »

Sirius tâtonna dans le fond du tiroir, l'air concentré, jusqu'à ce que se fasse entendre un léger clic. Un air triomphant sur le visage, il retira la planche recouvrant le double fond du tiroir.

« Ingénieux. Mais, il n'y a aucun sort de protection ? Ce système me semble tellement... Moldu, fit remarquer Regulus.  
-Justement. C'est tellement simple que ça en devient compliqué. Aucun Sang-Pur ne penserait à quelque chose d'aussi simple. Et puis, il y a aussi une protection sur le bureau lui-même. Seuls des Black, et encore, pas tous, peuvent voir ce tiroir-ci. » répondit son grand frère

Dans le double fond se trouvait une petite clef de bronze finement ouvragée. Elle semblait très ancienne. Sans doute était-elle aussi vieille que la maison elle-même.

Le Gryffondor glissa la clef dans sa paume, puis referma le tiroir et alla ouvrir la vitrine. Il déplaça ensuite un exemplaire des _« Maléfices et autres Sortilèges de Grand Pouvoir »_ , laissant apparaître des pierres rugueuses, la vitrine n'ayant pas de fond, étant directement collée contre le mur. Une petite serrure était incrustée dedans. Le jeune homme glissa la clef dans la serrure, puis la fit tourner.

Et alors, sous les yeux ébahis des deux frères, l'armoire tourna en grinçant, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon semblant s'enfoncer jusque sous les fondations de la demeure.

D'un lumos, Regulus éclaira l'entrée du souterrain, puis, prudemment, s'avança en regardant de tous les côtés.  
Ils avaient beau savoir que rien n'était censé arriver, puisque, au vu de la couche épaisse de poussière et des toiles d'araignée, personne n'avait emprunté ce chemin depuis longtemps. D'après les archives qu'avait laissées Orion à son aîné, l'utilisation de cette bibliothèque secrète remontait aux persécutions envers les sorciers du temps où les sorcières de Salem n'avaient pas encore péri sur le bûcher.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Une fois arrivés devant la porte scellée en bas de l'escalier, après une descente sans encombres -sans compter les éternuements dus à la poussière- et sans aucune lumière du jour, Sirius ouvrit la porte en versant un peu de sang sur la poignée. Il dû forcer un peu, le bois ayant gonflé à cause de l'humidité.

La vision qui s'étendait sous les yeux des deux frères les laissa bouche-bée. Devant eux se trouvait une pièce immense -tant en surface qu'en hauteur- aux murs entièrement recouverts de rayons pleins à craquer de grimoires anciens, finement ouvragés et imposants. D'autres étagères toutes aussi chargées étaient érigées dans toute la bibliothèque. En plus de tout cela, des piles et des caisses de livres étaient éparpillées un peu partout.

Au centre de la pièce, dans un cercle assez réduit, se trouvait une unique table, entourée de quelques chaises et de trois gros fauteuils d'époque victorienne.

La bibliothèque semblait avoir été très bien entretenue au fil des siècles, puisque en dehors du bois de la porte, rien n'avait pris l'humidité. Même les chaises étaient encore solides, alors qu'elles auraient logiquement dû être fragiles, voir vermoulues.

Les livres n'avaient pas gonflé, n'étaient pas humides et n'avaient pas bavé, le papier n'avait pas jauni autant qu'il aurait dû, ne s'effritait pas et les ouvrages ne semblaient pas spécialement craindre la lumière.

Soupirant devant la montagne de travail qui les attendait, les deux frères remontèrent leurs manches puis décidèrent de procéder par ordre alphabétique, puis d'ensuite s'attaquer aux piles et caisses semées aux quatre coins de la pièce.  
Ils en auraient sans aucun doute pour plusieurs jours, si ce n'étaient semaines, voire mois.

Alors ils se mirent au travail, en priant Merlin de trouver rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Les recherches dans la bibliothèque secrète de la Famille Black pouvaient commencer.

 _ **À suivre...**_


	8. Solution et Préparation

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Voilà le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Merci à ma bêta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 8 : Solution et Préparation**

Sirius soupira en repoussant un épais grimoire poussiéreux. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que lui et son frère fouillaient la bibliothèque des Black de fond en comble. Et toujours rien ! Ils avaient à peine entamé la seconde étagère et étaient déjà découragés. A part avec un immense coup de chance, la probabilité qu'ils tombent par hasard sur le bon livre était infime.

Les deux frères semblaient presque noyés dans les livres. La table croulait sous les lourds volumes, et des piles hautes et dangereusement branlantes s'élevaient de toutes part.

De son côté, Regulus avait le nez dans un grimoire de rituels aux pages couvertes de formules et de symboles mystiques tracés à l'encre noire. Il tentait de se concentrer d'avantage, ses yeux se fermant dangereusement.

Soudain, son regard s'illumina, alors qu'il lisait le début d'un chapitre parlant de rituels du sang. Il s'empressa de marquer la page, puis se leva pour aller secouer son frère, caché derrière une véritable forteresse de livres.

« Sirius ! Je crois qu'on a la solution !  
-Hein ? T'as trouvé un sort qui marcherait sur l'horcruxe ?  
-Pas exactement. En fait, j'ai pas trouvé de sort précis, mais j'ai au moins une idée sur ce qu'on doit chercher.  
-Cool ! Mais c'est quoi ?  
-A mon avis, on devrait chercher dans les rituels du sang. C'est une des plus puissantes magies noires.  
-Ouais, ça peut être une bonne idée mais... Comment on va trouver ça dans tout ce bordel ?! demanda Sirius en désignant d'un geste de la main l'immense quantité de livres qui se trouvait autour d'eux  
-Effectivement, ça risque d'être très long... A moins que... Je sais ! Suis-moi ! »

Regulus attrapa son frère par la manche et l'entraîna dans un long dédale de rayons, tous plus remplis les uns que les autres. Le Serpentard semblait être certain sur la direction qu'ils prenaient, ne arrêtant qu'une seule fois, à un croisement entre deux rayons, et reprenant sa route à peine une minute plus tard, de nouveau parfaitement sûr de lui.

Quant à Sirius, celui-ci avait du mal à suivre le rythme rapide de son frère, manquant plusieurs fois de le perdre de vue à un tournant.

Le Gryffondor prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança de nouveau à la suite de son frère, tentant de ne pas cracher ses poumons au passage.

 ** _HPHPHPHPHP_**  
Enfin, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux frères arrivèrent dans un petit recoin de la bibliothèque, caché entre deux étagères pleines à craquer.

« Voilà ! Il me semblait bien avoir vu une section sur les rituels quand nous sommes arrivés hier ! » s'exclama Regulus  
Ils avaient effectivement eu un... léger retardement dans leurs recherches la vieille, car ils s'étaient trompés de chemin, et avaient mis plus d'un quart d'heure à retrouver l'endroit où se trouvait la table.

Mais finalement, cela avait eu du bon, ils étaient en effet au rayon sur les rituels en tout genre, et il y avait même une étagère entièrement dédiée aux rituels du sang. Regulus remercia silencieusement ses ancêtres Black pour avoir été si organisés.

Il y avait tellement de livres que même en lançant tous deux un Wingardium leviosa, ils durent prendre des livres dans leurs bras, le sort ayant une capacité limitée. 

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

Une fois retournés à leur coin de recherches avec leurs lourds grimoires, les deux frères se remirent au travail. Il y avait plus d'une centaine de volumes, chacun faisant minimum huit-cents pages. Pourtant, il y avait tellement de livres dans la bibliothèque que cela leur sembla finalement assez peu.

Ils venaient à peine de finir chacun leur premier grimoire quand Kreattur se présenta avec un plateau sur lequel il avait préparé de quoi manger pour les deux frères, en plus d'une grande bouteille de bièreaubeurre. Sirius en aurait presque embrassé Kreattur -presque; il n'était pas fou non plus- tant il était content de pouvoir enfin faire une vraie pause. Parce que non, pour Sirius, faire une pause ne signifiait pas prendre un livre autre que celui qu'il lisait, pour « se distraire » dix minutes, contrairement à ce que pensait son petit frère.

Regulus remercia Kreattur, qui, après une petite révérence, repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Les deux jeunes hommes déplacèrent les livres pour dégager un peu de place sur la table, plus attrapèrent leur repas.

Même le Serpentard du reconnaître qu'ils en avaient bien besoin. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il en avait aussi marre que Sirius, la seule différence avec son frère étant qu'il prenait sur lui et n'avait pas besoin de faire savoir à la terre entière qu'il en avait assez. Il n'allait sûrement pas se comporter comme un Gryffondor, il avait une réputation à tenir, lui. 

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

Il fallut encore trois jours aux deux frères pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Sirius était en train de lire un épais grimoire sur les types de rituels du sang. Il se tenait à moitié avachi sur la table, lorsque qu'une phrase accrocha son regard. Il s'agissait d'une annotation expliquant que certains rituels extrêmement puissants étaient trouvables à la fin du livre.

Il fit défiler les pages jusqu'à la partie qui l'intéressait. C'était en fait une catégorie à part, car dans celle-ci, les cinq rituels répertoriés étaient non seulement parmi les plus puissant existant, mais aussi car il fallait qu'ils soient utilisés par des Black, et pas n'importe lesquels. En fait, presque tous le déroulement de ces rituels était faisables par tous les membres de la famille, mais ils devaient être clôturés par le chef de famille de la branche principale, autrement dit Sirius, en plus de deux autres membres de cette même branche. Autant dire qu'il était presque impossible de réunir toutes les conditions du rituel.

« Reg' ! Viens voir ! J'ai trouvé un truc ! » s'exclama Sirius

Le cadet, intrigué, vint aux côtés de son frère, puis se pencha pour regarder plus attentivement le rituel.

« Bon. La première partie est facilement faisable, c'est assez classique, quoique les ingrédients soient assez rares. Mais je parie que même s'il y en a un qu'on ne trouve pas, Severus l'aura forcément dans ses réserves... Par contre, je sais pas comment on va faire pour la fin, parce qu'il nous manque un membre de la branche principale plus au moins quatre membres de branches secondaires, en sachant que plus il y aura de membres, plus le rituel sera puissant... On fait comment ? demanda Regulus  
-Pour les quatre membres de branches secondaires, on peut demander à Narcissa et Andromeda, je pense qu'elles nous aideront, répondit son frère  
-Oui, mais il nous manque encore un membre de la branche principale et deux membres de branches secondaires... Je sais ! Regarde tout en bas de la page ! Il est dit que : « Le sang le plus pur et le plus jeune est le plus puissant. »  
-Le sang le plus pur, c'est nous, mais pour le sang le plus jeune, y'a personne, on n'a pas d'enfant, dit Regulus  
-Nous non, mais nos cousines oui ! Si on a l'accord d' Andromeda, Nymphadora peut nous aider, et si on a l'accord de Narcissa, on peut aussi avoir l'aide de Drago.  
-Ok, mais il faut déjà qu'elles acceptent, et en plus, on n'a pas le membre de la branche principale.  
-T'es au courant qu'on a une mère encore en vie ? répondit Sirius  
-J'y avait pas pensé ! Mère acceptera certainement de nous aider si c'est moi qui lui demande.  
-Et on aura même un membre au sang pur et jeune.  
-Qui ? T'a un enfant caché ? répondit Regulus, sarcastique  
-Non, mais j'ai un filleul. Harry est lié à moi par la magie, et avec une simple signature de Mère, je peut en faire mon héritier, qui deviendra donc aux yeux de la magie mon descendant magique, ce qui en fera un sang pur pour les Black, sans pour autant qu'il ne soit plus sang-mêlé pour les Potter. Harry serait donc à la fois un sang pur et un sang jeune, expliqua Sirius  
-Oui, je comprends. Mais tu crois que les Potter accepteront ? Et Mère ? Elle ne voudra peut-être pas que ton filleul soit un membre de la Famille Black.  
-T'en fais pas, pour James et Lily, je suis quasiment sûr qu'ils accepteront, et pour Mère, avec un peu de persuasion, je crois qu'elle cédera. »

Regulus utilisa un sort de copie sur le livre, pour ne pas avoir à le sortir de la bibliothèque, puis les deux frères quittèrent l'immense salle, remontant dans la maison.

Ils avaient beau avoir un rituel qui pourrait fonctionner sur l'horcruxe, ils étaient encore loin de l'avoir mis en pratique.

Sirius monta dans le bureau de son père -il n'arriva pas à y penser comme étant son bureau à lui- tandis que son petit frère allait dans le grand salon pour essayer de convaincre leur mère de les aider.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Le Gryffondor s'installa devant le bureau, puis sortit un encrier, une plume de cygne ainsi que plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin. Il lui fallait non seulement écrire à Narcissa, Andromeda et James pour leur parler du rituel, mais également à Albus pour le prévenir de leur projet, et enfin à Severus pour lui donner la liste des ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin.

Il leur donna à tous rendez-vous le lendemain à dix-huit heures, afin qu'ils puissent en discuter de vive voix. Sirius s'en voulait un peu de les précipiter, mais leur temps était compté.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_ _ **  
**_  
Le lendemain, aux alentours de dix-huit heures, plusieurs sorciers apparurent les uns après les autres dans le Square Grimmauld. Se tenaient là les trois Tonks, les trois Malefoy, les trois Potter, Severus Snape et Remus Lupin -la présence de celui-ci ayant étrangement été requise par le potionniste- ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore. Ils entrèrent les uns après les autres, avec quelques minutes d'intervalles, si bien qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tous se trouvaient dans la salle à manger du 12, Square Grimmauld en compagnie des frères Black et de leur mère.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Tous les invités étaient assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, sauf Harry, Drago et Nymphadora, cette dernière s'occupant des deux plus jeunes dans un coin de la pièce, les amusant avec ses folles couleurs de cheveux.

Sirius se tenait en bout de table. Il se leva et se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de tous.

« Tout d'abord, bonsoir à tous, et merci d'être venus. Comme vous avez pu le lire dans les lettres que je vous ai envoyées, Regulus et moi avons probablement trouvé un moyen de détruire le dernier horcruxe de Voldemort. » dit Sirius

Seuls Ted et Andromeda réprimèrent un frisson au son du nom maudit ; les autres étant habitués à l'entendre de la bouche du Directeur Dumbledore.

« Nous souhaiterions utiliser un rituel du sang que nous avons trouvé dans la bibliothèque ancestrale des Black. Et pour cela, nous avons besoin de votre aide à tous, expliqua l'aîné des Black  
-Nous allons donc vous expliquer en quoi vous jouerez un rôle dans tout cela, enchaîna son petit frère  
-Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez trois choses : premièrement, nous avons besoin de plusieurs membres de la famille Black pour accomplir ce rituel. Et deuxièmement, il faudra que nous fabriquions une potion composée uniquement d'ingrédients rares. »

Severus fronça les sourcils puis prit la parole :

« Reg', si j'ai bien compris pourquoi ma présence et celle de tes cousines sont requises, je ne saisis pas la raison pour laquelle les autres sont là, ni même pourquoi les petits devaient venir.  
-J'y viens. Pour la présence des enfants, c'est tout simplement car plus il y aura de membres de la famille Black pour le rituel, plus il sera puissant. Je vous passe les détails, mais comme en plus ils sont jeunes, leur magie en sera décuplée. Et oui, Harry est bien un membre des Black, du moins en ce qui concerne la magie du sang... Enfin, il le sera d'ici quelques heures. Et pour leurs parents, c'est tout simplement car ils sont trop jeunes pour prendre des décisions seuls. Enfin, dans ton cas, Remus, c'est lié à la potion, répondit Regulus  
-D'ailleurs, je vais directement passer à la liste des ingrédients dont nous aurons besoin. », ajouta son frère

Sirius sortit de sa poche un parchemin, le déplia puis le lut à l'assemblée :

« Il nous faudra de la poudre de coquille d'Occamy, des écailles de Boutefeu Chinois, des poils de Demiguise, du sang de Licorne et du sang d'Abraxan. Severus, je suppose que tu as ces ingrédients ?  
-Oui, je les ai tous, sauf les poils de Demiguise, mais je devrais pouvoir en trouver assez rapidement, répondit le potionniste  
-Parfait. Ensuite, nous aurons aussi besoin de sève de Saule Cogneur, d'un nid d'Acromentule. Un simple passage à Poudlard suffira pour se les procurer. Et enfin, il nous faudra également des poils de loup-garou. Remus ?  
-Pas de problème, tu les auras après la prochaine pleine lune.  
-Tu en as oublié un, Sirius. C'est sans doute l'ingrédient le plus rare. Nous avons besoin d'une plume de Phénix donnée volontairement par celui-ci. C'est pour ça que ce rituel à été si peut utilisé, les conditions à remplir sont très compliquées. » ajouta Regulus

Albus Dumbledore regarda les deux jeunes hommes de ses yeux bleus pétillants, et dit de sa voix feutrée :

-Eh bien, pour la plume de Phénix, je crois que nous l'avons. Il est possible que Fumseck m'en ait justement donné une ce matin. » dit-il malicieusement

Le vieil homme sortit ensuite de la poche une grande plume écarlate aux reflets dorés et la tendit à Severus, qui s'empressa de la ranger précieusement dans sa sacoche à ingrédients.

« C'est parfait, alors. Les autres ingrédients seront trouvables chez un apothicaire. La potion doit être fabriquée en suivant le cycle lunaire. Donc nous aurons juste à récupérer les poils de loup-garou à la prochaine pleine lune, et Severus et moi pourrons commencer la potion dès le lendemain. Autrement dit, nous commencerons la préparation du rituel dans trois jours. », ajouta Regulus

Lily se leva puis demanda d'une voix douce :  
« Sirius... Je voudrais simplement être sûre d'une chose... Le rituel n'est pas dangereux pour les petits ?  
-Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien vérifié. C'est même l'inverse d'ailleurs, il est possible que leur magie en soit décuplée. Après, nous ne pourrons le savoir que dans quelques années, quand leurs pouvoirs se seront développés, expliqua Sirius  
-Surtout, n'oubliez pas une chose : si vous ne voulez pas participer au rituel, vous n'êtes pas obligés. Et encore une fois, si vous voulez le faire mais ne souhaitez pas que vos enfants le fassent -je m'adresse du coup aux Potter, aux Tonks et aux Malefoy- ce n'est pas grave, nous comprendrions tout à fait. », rajouta son petit frère

Les parents des différents enfants discutèrent à mi-voix pendant quelques minutes, puis Narcissa prit la parole :

« J'accepte de participer au rituel avec Drago.  
-Moi de même avec Nymphadora, ajouta Andromeda  
-Sirius, tu sais bien que je te fais parfaitement confiance. Je veux bien que Harry fasse le rituel et qu'il soit lié par la magie aux Black, enchaîna James  
-Parfait merci à tous. Mère, vous acceptez de nous aider ?  
-Évidemment. Je ne vais pas rater une occasion d'utiliser la magie ancestrale des Black. »

Après avoir fixé un nouveau rendez-vous avec Severus pour préparer la potion et un avec les sœurs Black et leurs enfants ainsi que Harry , tous partirent les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que les frères Black et leur mère ainsi que Harry.

Le petit garçon allait passer quelques jours avec son parrain, non seulement pour que ses parents puissent avoir un peu de temps à deux, mais surtout pour que la magie des Black le reconnaisse comme étant l'un d'en eux.

Harry, bien installé dans les bars de Sirius, bailla et commença à montrer des signes de fatigue.

Le Gryffondor se rendit alors compte qu'il était vingt-deux heures passées. Cela faisait vraiment tard pour un petit garçon de son âge, surtout en sachant qu'il avait passé la soirée à jouer avec Drago et Nymphadora.

Le jeune homme souhaita une bonne nuit à son petit frère et à leur mère, puis monta coucher Harry.

Sirius alla ensuite se mettre en pyjama, lui aussi ayant bien besoin de dormir. Il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces avant la journée du lendemain qui s'annonçait chargée, avec la cérémonie qui ferait de Harry son héritier. 

_**A suivre...**_

 **Merci d'avoir lu :) J'espère pouvoir sortir le chapitre 9 la semaine prochaine, mais j'ai le brevet blanc donc je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le temps de l'écrire.**

 **En tout cas, il sortira au plus tard dans deux semaines :)**


	9. Cérémonie

**Hum... Donc ne jamais m'écouter quand je promet une date de publication !**

 **Enfin, bref, salut tout le monde ! Et désolé du retard !**

 **Mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré l'attente. A la base il devait être plus long, et aussi inclure la partie fabrication de la potion, mais j'ai préféré le couper en deux pour ne pas bacler l'autre partie. Mais du coup, le prochain chapitre arrivera assez vite, vu qu'il devrait faire à peu près la même longeur, voir moins.**

 **Bref sur ce :**

 **Merci à ma beta d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre**

 **Et :**

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Chapitre 9 : Cérémonie**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius eut le bonheur de se faire réveiller à 6h30 par un petit bonhomme sautant sur son lit.

Le jeune homme s'étira en baillant, puis se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, attendant qu'Harry ait fini de prendre son lit pour un trampoline.

Une fois sa séance de gym sur couette finie, le petit se jeta au cou de Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le gratifia d'un tonitruant :

« Bonzour Paddy ! »

Sirius ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux en bataille de son filleul. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir pour l'avoir réveillé aussi tôt. Le grand sourire heureux et les yeux émeraude brillants de joie d'Harry étaient définitivement irrésistibles. Le Gryffondor était persuadé -au grand dam de Lily- que l'enfant ferait des ravages une fois devenu grand.

« Bonjour mon grand. Bien dormi ? Mais... dis-moi... je ne savais pas que mon filleul s'était transformé en gnome à ressorts pendant la nuit ! » rit Sirius

Il entreprit ensuite de faire des chatouilles en bonne et due forme au petit garçon.

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, sous les rires d'Harry devant les grimaces de son parrain.

Puis Sirius prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et tous deux descendirent à la cuisine prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. 

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

Lorsque Regulus se rendit lui aussi dans la cuisine, il eut la surprise de voir que son grand frère était déjà debout.

« Bonjour Sirius. Bien dormi ?  
-Bonjour. Pas assez à mon goût...Je déteste me lever tôt, grogna son frère en étouffant un

bâillement

-Décidément, t'as pas hérité de Mère de ce côté-là ! répondit le Serpentard en s'esclaffant.  
-T'façon, j'ai toujours que vous étiez pas normaux... sept heures, c'est bien trop tôt !  
-Et encore, c'est Mère qui détient le record ! J'avoue que cinq heures un dimanche matin, c'est quand même exagéré... »

De son côté, Harry semblait avoir décidé de redécorer la table à la confiture et au cacao en poudre. En tout cas, il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Une fois que son parrain eût estimé qu'il avait assez pratiqué son art culinaire sur la pauvre table de la cuisine, le petit garçon remonta avec celui-ci dans la chambre pour se préparer.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Il était neuf heures cinquante lorsque Sirius, vêtu de sa tenue de Lord, et Harry, habillé avec une adorable petite salopette en jean, quittèrent le 12, square Grimmauld. Ils avaient rendez-vous au Ministère de la Magie à dix heures pile avec les Gobelins qui géraient la partie administrative concernant les héritages et arbres généalogiques en plus de toute la partie économique avec la banque Gringotts. _****_

A dix heures tapante, donc, Sirius et Harry arrivèrent dans le grand hall de marbre et d'or de la banque. Quelques minutes plus tard, un gobelin vint les chercher et les amena jusqu'à une petite salle d'attente, informant le jeune homme que Ragnok, le gobelin en charge des affaires de la Famille Black, allait arriver incessamment. _ ****_

Sirius et son filleul s'installèrent sur la banquette moelleuse en velours rouge trônant dans la pièce, et qui aurait parfaitement eu sa place dans la deumeure ancestrale des Black – à part pour la couleur trop gryffondoresque – de l'avis de Sirius. _ **  
**_Harry babillait joyeusement dans les bras de son parrain lorsque Ragnok ouvrit la lourde porte en bois faisant face à la banquette. _ ****_

« Lord Black, héritier Potter, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, » dit le gobelin en les saluant d'un signe de tête _ ****_

Sirius se leva et posa le petit garçon au sol puis lui prit la main et tous deux partirent à la suite de la petite créature. _ ****_

Ils traversèrent un long couloir aux murs ornés de portraits de divers gobelins célèbres, tels que des rois gebelins, des directeurs de Gringotts ou encore des héros de la Révolution Gobeline. _ ****_

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau, sobre mais chic, au style assez éloigné du tape-à-l'oeil doré du reste de la banque. _ **  
**_Ragnok s'installa derrière le bureau, invitant Sirius et Harry à s'asseoir face à lui. _ ****_

Le petit garçon se tint relativement tranquille durant l'entretien entre le chef Black et le gobelin, principalement parce que la petite créature qui gardait la porte l'intrigait et l'amusait beaucoup avec son uniforme rouge impeccable, dans lequel il se sentait probablement aussi à l'aise que dans une armure rouillée. _ ****_

« Lord Black, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Gringotts, tout le personnel et moi-même sommes ravis de voir que le clan Black compte toujours parmi nos plus fidèles clients. Il me semble que vous êtes ici pour..., dit le gobelin en faisant une pause pour regarder ses papiers, Ah voilà, il s'agit d'une cérémonie d'introduction de votre filleul, Harry James Potter, à la Famille Black. C'est bien cela ?  
-Oui, c'est exact. Je souhaite faire de mon filleul un membre à part entière de ma famille, ainsi que mon héritier.  
-Bien. En faisant de lui votre héritier, vous lui léguerez à votre mort la totalité de votre coffre personnel mais aussi le contrôle des coffres de la branche principale des Black et ceux en commun aux autres branches. Il héritera aussi de la maison située au 12, square Grimmauld et de toutes vos propriétés au Royaume-Uni, en Irlande du Nord, ainsi qu'en Italie et en France. Et bien évidemment, les terres qui sont les vôtres deviendront siennes aussi. obtiendra également le titre de Lord Black et de chef de la branche principale, et, par conséquent, aussi celui de Chef de la Famille Black. Cela vous convient-il ?  
-C'est parfait.  
-Alors nous pouvons passer à la cérémonie, il vous suffira ensuite de signer la mise à jour du testament ainsi que quelques autres parchemins, et M. Potter deviendra officiellement un membre des Black et votre héritier. »

Ragnok se leva et fit signe à Sirius et Harry de le suivre, les entraînant à nouveau dans un dédale de couloirs, auquel ils accédèrent cependant par une porte plus petite, mais recouverte d'une suite complexe d'engrenages, semblable à celle des coffres forts.

Le trio arriva dans une grande salle, cependant très peu meublée. Seule une imposante armoire se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. En dehors de celle-ci, il n'y avait rien. Le sol était encore une fois fait de dalles en marbre noir et doré. La salle était haute de plafond -Ragnok leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait des tailles standard et obligatoires pour que les rituels et autres cérémonies magiques puissent se faire en toute sécurité- et Sirius sentit que les lieux pulsaient d'une puissante magie de protection, probablement pour éviter des catastrophes si une cérémonie se déroulait mal.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque le gobelin traça un immense cercle alchimique très complexe, mêlé à des runes anciennes, avec une poudre dorée brillant de milles feux.

Le jeune homme reconnut là la poudre de bec d'Oiseau-Tonnerre, également utilisée pour un des sceaux dans le rituel du sang des Black, dont Regulus ferait d'ailleurs les préparatifs avec Severus durant l'après-midi.

Ragnok demanda aux deux sorciers de se placer au centre du cercle, sur une dalle gravée d'une étoile de David, symbole et de la transmutation alchimique -donc la transformation des liens- et de la pierre philosophale -donc l'éternité des liens- qui intimida beaucoup Harry. Le petit garçon, perché dans les bras de son parrain, regardait autour de lui d'un air craintif et serrait ses petits bras autour du cou de Sirius. Le jeune homme rassura doucement le petit garçon, lui promettant que rien de mauvais ne lui arriverait, et qu'il resterait avec lui tout le long de la cérémonie.

Légèrement apaisé, Harry accepta d'être posé sur le sol et que ses mains soient liées à celles de son parrain par un long fil rouge -couleur de la pierre philosophale- et qu'un collier d'argent serti d'une opale noire jumelle à celle de la chevalière du chef Black soit acroché à son cou.

La cérémonie consistait en la fusion de la magie interne d'Harry, qui serai ensuite reliée à celle de Sirius, et par extension à celle de tous les membres de sa famille liés par le sang d'un lien direct et de la magie même de la Famille Black.

Ragnok posa ses mains sur les omoplates du petit garçon pour appeler à lui la magie profonde de l'enfant, évitant par la même occasion qu'il bouge trop, puis lorsqu'il sentit une douce chaleur émaner d'Harry et vit une aura dorée l'entourer, il commença à réciter un chant en celte ancien, demandant aux forces magiques de s'allier pour n'en former plus qu'une, la magie interne. Il était en effet très important de ne pas agir contre la volonté de la Magie, ce qui n'aurait amené que du malheur. Il s'agissait de la loi magique qui régissait le monde sorcier depuis toujours, peu importe le peuple ou l'époque.

Harry leva son regard vers son parrain lorsque le gobelin commença à chanter, ne comprenant pas d'où venaient les sensations étranges qui l'envahissaient. Ça n'était pas désagréable, mais très perturbant, surtout pour un petit n'ayant pas encore utilisé la magie volontairement, et ne l'ayant donc pas apprivoisée.

Mais un simple sourire de Sirius suffit à le rassurer. Harry n'était pas très âgé, mais il lisait dans le regard du Gryffondor qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance -une conséquence du lien magique entre parrain et filleul- et ne risquait rien.

Une fois la magie interne d'Harry remontée à la surface, Ragnok cessa de chanter – sa voix était d'ailleurs totalement différente lorsqu'il chantait au lieu de parler- et retira ses mains du dos d'Harry.

Il tendit alors une dague affûtée à Sirius. Celui-ci se fit une légère entaille sur la paume de la main, et laissa son sang couler sur le fil rouge.

La cordelette dégagea une douce lueur pendant quelques instants avant de se tendre, et de se mettre à littéralement irradier de magie.

Sur un signe de tête du gobelin, le chef Black récita son serment de protection et d'affiliation à Harry :

« Moi, Sirius Orion Black, jure sur mon sang et ma magie d'offrir protection et une place dans ma famille à mon filleul Harry James Potter. Par ce lien, je m'engage à le protéger au péril de ma vie, à l'accompagner dans les épreuves de la vie, à lui offrir la place qui lui revient dans la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Black, à l'aimer comme s'il était mon propre fils et à lier ma magie à la sienne, pour l'éternité. Mère Magie, acceptez en offrande mon sang et ma magie et liez à jamais Harry à moi. »

Ragnok se recula, tandis qu'Harry et Sirius furent enveloppés dans une aura dorée d'où pulsait une magie plus pure que n'importe quelle autre. C'était la Magie elle-même.

Un éclat lumineux éclata, envahissant toute la pièce d'une aveuglante lumière d'or, avant de doucement se résorber, jusqu'à se concentrer uniquement en une petite sphère au creux des mains jointes du parrain et de son filleul.

Le gobelin prononça une dernière formule liant définitivement Sirius et Harry en temps que membres de la même famille et porteurs de la même magie. 

Le fil rouge se détacha puis s'évapora en une poussière rouge, avant de totalement

disparaître.

La cérémonie était achevée.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	10. La potion

**Salut tout le monde ! Omme on est le 31 juillet, je me suis dit que la date d'anniversaire d'Harry était un jour parfait pour poster ! (bon Ok, j'avoue que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux vue que Harry n'apparait même pas dans ce chapitre XD)**

 **Merci à ma beta d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 10 : La potion**

Il était quatorze heures lorsque Severus frappa à la porte du 12, Square Grimmauld. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la tête d'elfe grimaçant faisant office de heurtoir, Regulus venant d'ouvrir la porte et l'invitant à entrer.

« Bonjour. Ce n'est pas ton elfe qui ouvre d'habitude ?  
-Bonjour. Si, mais Kreattur est en train de faire les course chez l'apothicaire.  
-Parfait. Juste... rassure-moi, il n'est pas allé au Chemin de Traverse ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non. Il est parti dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Bizarrement, tout est miteux là-bas, à part la boutique spécialisée en potions, qui est de bien meilleure facture que celle où vont tous les étudiants de Poudlard, dit Regulus  
-Tant mieux. Ça serait complètement idiot que la potion rate à cause d'ingrédients de mauvaise qualité. », répondit Severus

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent dans le laboratoire au sous-sol. La première fois que le jeune Snape avait visité le laboratoire, il avait été littéralement subjugué par ce qu'il y voyait. Et Regulus avait bien ri lorsqu'il lui avait offert de l'utiliser aussi souvent qu'il le désirait, son ami ayant à ce moment-là eu l'air d'un gosse devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Severus posa délicatement sa sacoche à ingrédients sur la paillasse, tandis que Regulus commençait à sortir éprouvettes, balances, pipettes et autres instruments de précision ultra sophistiqués et en parfait état, dont ils auraient besoin durant toute la fabrication de la potion. Ce n'était clairement pas là le simple kit de potion pour élève de première année, mais plutôt le set de rêve de n'importe quel potionniste.

Kreattur apparu dans un grand « Crac ! », fit une profonde référence en saluant « Le vénérable Maître Regulus et L'ami du vénérable Maître Regulus » puis posa les ingrédients et disparut.

Le potionniste disposa tous les ingrédients par ordre de préparation et d'utilisation, puis les inspecta soigneusement.

« Bien, les sept yeux de Triton d'eau douce sont brillants, sans imperfection. La poudre de coquille d'Occamy est aussi brillante qu'elle se doit d'être et parfaitement fluide, sans grumeaux. Les écailles de Boutefeu Chinois n'ont aucun accro ni aucune rayure. Le sang de Licorne et celui d'Abraxan sont bien fluides, aucun trace de coagulation. Les graines de Filet du Diable sont de bonne taille, et n'ont pas germé. Les poils de Demiguise sont longs et sans nœud. La griffe de Fléreur est aiguisée, sans fissure. La pierre de lune est d'excellente qualité, pareil pour les œufs de Serpencendre. La sève de Saule Cogneur est sans bulle. Les poils de loup-garou n'ont eu aucun contact avec du sang. Le nid d'Acromentule est bien tissé, n'a pas nécessité de réparation. Et enfin, la plume de Phénix. Elle est absolument parfaite, a été donnée volontairement et par un phénix extrêmement puissant, certainement même le plus grand de tous, » inspecta Severus

Regulus sourit doucement, décidément il avait bien fait de demander de l'aide à son ami, on voyait à des kilomètres qu'il était amoureux des potions.

Les deux Serpentard attachèrent leurs cheveux, enfilèrent des blouses, des gants et mirent des lunettes de protection, avec un bon sort par-dessus pour que toute leur panoplie reste en place. La potion qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était très dangereuse, et le moindre faux pas pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques, voir mortelles.

Regulus ouvrit, d'un coup de baguette pour ne pas salir ses gants, le grimoire de magie noire, à la page du rituel du sang qui les intéressait.

La première étape consistait à préparer la base de la potion, avec la sève de Saule Cogneur, les écailles de Boutefeu Chinois et les graines de Filet du Diable.

Regulus déposa un chaudron de toute petite taille, en Orichalque, au dessus du foyer, et alluma un feux vif dessous. Il mit cinquante-trois millilitres d'eau calcaire à bouillir, puis mesura douze millilitres de sève, tandis que Severus séléctionnait les trois meilleures écailles et les deux graines les plus sphériques.

Le Sang-Mêlé fit couler lentement la sève dans le chaudron une fois que l'eau fut à cent dix-sept degrés Celsius puis tourna le mélange quatorze fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, à raison d'un tour toutes les quarante-cinq secondes. Le mélange sève et eau donna une belle couleur mordorée à la potion et une texture très fluide.

Pendant ce temps, son ami fendit les graines en deux, retira le cœur et les concassa en une poudre grossière. Il trempa ensuite une des trois écailles dans de l'huile de mandragore.

Ils attendirent trois minutes sans rien toucher puis Regulus ajouta la poudre de graine en visant le centre du chaudron.

Immédiatement, l'autre ajouta les trois écailles entières, stoppant la réaction effervescente entre la sève et les graines, stabilisant le mélange, qui passa à un orangé clair.

La première étape était finie. Maintenant venait le plus long : les temps d'attente entre deux étapes. Entre la première et la deuxième, il leur fallait patienter deux heures et demi, mais sans pour autant relâcher leur vigilance.

Severus lança un sort de stabilisation sur le chaudron, puis alla s'asseoir derrière la paillasse. Ils travaillaient toujours debout pour pouvoir éviter facilement un ingrédient ou une potion qui tomberait sur eux. Pendant l'attente, ils pouvaient s'asseoir à tour de rôle, pour que l'un soit toujours en capacité de réagir dans l'instant si besoin. 

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

Deux heures et vingt-sept minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient face au chaudron, prêts à continuer la potion.

La deuxième étape était simple, puisque qu'il suffisait juste de mettre quatre des yeux de triton entiers dans la potion, d'attendre dix minutes, puis de rajouter les trois restants mais émincés en fines lamelles. Severus baissa l'intensité du feu, une chaleur trop importante aurait fait fondre la pupille de l'œil, ce qui aurait provoqué une explosion qu'ils préféraient éviter, ne voulant pas griller la moitié du laboratoire.

Ensuite, ils avaient treize minutes pour préparer les poils de Demiguise et le nid d'Acromentule avant l'étape numéro quatre.

Severus s'occupa du nid, devant retirer les petites branches ou feuilles coincées dans la toile, tandis que Regulus dut sectionner les poils en deux dans le sens de la longueur, grâce à une sorte d'aiguille, dans laquelle il fallait passer le poil, et qui comportait un fil microscopique mais extrêmement tranchant. Cette activité était assez longue et fastidieuse, mais il s'estimait heureux, car au Moyen-Âge, quand cet outil n'existait pas, il fallait le faire à la main, ce qui avait de quoi rendre fou.

Une fois les treize minutes passées et les ingrédients préparés, Severus plaça les poils de Demiguise dans le nid et le plongea dans la préparation à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois d'orme, veillant à bien le placer au fond du chaudron, au plus près de la chaleur. Cela eu pour effet de tinter le mélange en un violet profond, avec de légers reflets argentés dûs aux poils grisés du Demiguise.

Une fois la quatrième étape achevée, ils durent de nouveau attendre, cette fois-ci dix-huit longues heures, toujours en veillant à tour de rôle la potion, pour ensuite y ajouter une pincée de poils de loup-garou, provenant en l'occurrence de Moony, autrement dit un Remus avec un léger problème de fourrure. La potion devint alors plus épaisse, presque solide, avant de « refondre » et de retrouver un aspect plus liquide.

Il était midi, le lendemain, lorsque les deux Serpentard passèrent à l'étape numéro cinq, qui consistait simplement en l'ajout de vingt-cinq grammes de poudre de coquille d'Occamy à la mixture, devenue plus claire au cours de la nuit, qu'il fallait ensuite mélanger, à raison de trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, à vitesse rapide.

Une fois ceci fait, Regulus lança un sort pour stabiliser la potion, qui devrait mijoter à feu doux pendant une heure, puis Severus et lui s'autorisèrent une pause déjeuner.

Les jeunes hommes dévorèrent les sandwichs qu'avait fait Kreattur, n'ayant rien avalé depuis vingt-quatre heures -trop accaparés par la potion- ils accueillirent ce repas avec joie.

Une fois repus, ils se repenchèrent sur le chaudron, pour l'étape six, ajoutant la pierre de lune ramollie au venin de couleuvre et écrasée après en avoir retirer le noyau. La pierre fit prendre à la potion une couleur pourpre et une texture épaisse.

Cette fois, pas de temps de repos, ils passèrent directement à la septième étape, plongeant un à un six œufs de Serpencendre, gardés brûlants à l'aide d'un sort, en entier et sans fissure, détail très important, sauf si on souhaitait ruiner l'effet liant la pierre de lune entre les deux ingrédients à venir, soit la griffe de Fléreur et les sangs de Licorne et d'Abraxan.

Severus prit douze millilitres d'un mélange des deux sangs, et les versa dans le chaudron progressivement, par petits coups secs. Ensuite Regulus rajouta un quart de griffe, en prenant la partie partant de la base. Ils venaient de terminer la huitième étape, l'avant-dernière.

La mixture garda sa texture mais se fonça, devenant presque noire, dévoilant sa teinte sanglante au clair de lune rouge uniquement.

Les potionnistes soupirèrent. L'étape finale, la neuvième, la plus délicate aussi. Non seulement car elle impliquait d'utiliser une plume de Phénix, qui était l'un des ingrédients les plus rares, si ce n'était le plus rare, de tous ceux connus.

Severus inspira un grand coup, puis attrapa très délicatement la plume, et la plongea au centre du chaudron, en veillant à ne surtout pas toucher la potion, encore très corrosive, la plume ne faisant pas immédiatement effet.

La potion se mit à briller et un chant de Phénix résonna dans le laboratoire durant quelques instants. Puis tout revint à la normale.

Severus et Regulus se regardèrent, un éclair de soulagement dans les yeux, la potion avait fonctionné, ils ne s'étaient trompés nul part.

Le jeune Black remplit rapidement une fiole de verre avec la potion, puis jeta de puissants sorts de protection dessus. Cette potion était sans doute la plus précieuse parmi toutes celles que les deux potionnistes avaient déjà réalisées, et parmi celles qu'ils réaliseront dans leur vie.

La potion était prête, le rituel pouvait commencer.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	11. Espions, Blessé et Cours

**Merci à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 11 : Espions, Blessés et Cours de rattrapage**

Severus discutait, une tasse de thé dans les mains, avec le cadet Black dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld, quelques heures après leur sortie du laboratoire de potions au sous-sol.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient une discussion pasionnée sur l'usage des poils de barbe d'Erking blond dans la composition d'un philtre de paix, lorsque le plus âgé grimaça et porta sa main à son avant-bras.

Severus était appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La brûlure qu'il sentait à travers sa marque ne lui laissait malheureusement aucun doute. Voldemort le voulait à ses côtés, et vite.

La marque de Regulus ne réagissant pas, ils en conclurent que ce n'était pas une réunion mais un face-à-face entre le maître et un ou deux de ses serviteurs seulement.  
Par chance pour le présumé mort, Voldemort n'avait jamais pensé à vérifier à travers le tatouage qu'il était bien mort.  
Enfin bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Le jeune Black salua un Severus grimaçant, qui enfila sa tenue de mangemort puis quitta la maison pour transplanner auprès de son « maître ».

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Severus faillit rentrer en collision avec une silhouette encapuchonné en ouvrant la porte de la vieille maison, manquant au passage de transplanner sans se concentrer, ce qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences fâcheuses, au mieux un voyage imprévu en milieu hostile, au pire un désartibulage mortel.

Alors que le potionniste se préparait à engeuler copieusement le malheureux inconscient qui lui était rentré dedans, ledit inconscient retira la capuche qui lui garantissait jusque là l'anonymat et une protection au déluge londonnien qui durait depuis plus de deux heures.

Severus manqua de s'étrangler en voyant à environ vingts centimètres de son visage son ennemi d'enfance -non, pas Black, et pas Potter non plus, l'autre- soit Remus Lupin -comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà assez vu pour les vingts prochaines années- loup-garou de son état.

Grommelant de vagues excuses, l'espion s'éloigna rapidement et transplanna aussitôt, sans même un regard pour l'autre jeune homme.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Faisant fi de la sensation désagréable que lui avait laissé le transplannage, Snape rejoignit son ami Lucius Malfoy devant les grilles du sinistre manoir de Voldemort.

Lucius jeta un regard à la fois inquiet et résigné à son ami. Celui-ci lui montra une vieille bague qu'il portait sur son pouce gauche.  
Le blond aquiesca mais lui demanda tout de même :

« Sev'... Ne l'utilise qu'en cas d'extrème urgence.  
-Evidemment. Je connais les ordres de Dumbledore. Mais s'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas. »

Malfoy aquiesca. Puis les deux jeunes hommes enfilèrent leurs masques et poussèrent le vieux portail grinçant, passèrent les puissants sorts de protections, remontèrent l'allée de pierre et entrèrent dans la bâtisse.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Remus resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, ne réalisant pas encore vraiment la collision qu'il avait eue avec son « ennemi » - il n'aimait pas ce terme, c'était trop fort, mais « camarade » ne convenait pas non plus- d'enfance.

Il se secoua, puis toqua à la porte, se faisant accueillir par Kreattur, qui le fit entrer et le mena à la cuisine.  
Là, il trouva Regulus, occupé à lire un vieux grimoire.

«Bonjour, Remus. Comment vas-tu ? Mon frère n'est pas là, il devait ramener Harry à ses parents, il risque d'en avoir pour un moment, comme toujours.  
-Bonjour, Regulus. Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude, dès qu'il va chez James, on dirait que Sirius y emménage ! Enfin bon, je vais aller l'attendre dans la bibliothèque, je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps.  
-Je vais bien, je te remercie. Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, mais enfin, la bibliothèque est toute à toi ! » lui répondit Regulus

Le loup-garou aquiesca d'un signe de tête puis quitta la pièce. 

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

Remus eut la surprise, une quarantaine de minutes après son installation dans la bibliothèque d'entendre la porte de celle-ci grincer. Sirius n'était pas si rapide d'habitude ! _ ****_

Le jeune homme se retourna et compris pourquoi il avait attendu aussi peu de temps... ça n'était tout simplement pas son meilleur ami qui était entré, mais le petit frère de celui-ci. ** __**

Le Serpentard lui fit un signe de tête puis alla se perdre dans les rayons adjacent au coin fauteuils, pour revenir peu de temps après,chargé de plusieurs livres de potion. _ **  
**_Il s'installa en face de Lupin et ouvrit un ouvrage datant du XII ème siècle et écrit par Gregory Le Hautain. ** __**

Remus jetait des coups d'oeils fréquent au jeune Black, puis finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il lui demanda timidement s'il pouvait lui poser une question. _ ****_

« Techniquement, tu viens de m'en poser une, mais oui, tu peux. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ** _  
_**-Eh bien, je voudrais en savoir plus sur les coutumes des Sangs-Pur. Je sais que les mariages sorciers et moldus ne sont pas célébrés de la même manière, qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes traditions et fêtes, mais au final, je ne sais pas grand chose, Sirius n'en a jamais vraiment parlé à Poudlard, ni même depuis qu'on a quitté l'école d'ailleurs, à part une explication rapide sur la cérémonie avec Harry, il ne m'a rien expliqué. _ **  
**_-Je vois. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Si mon crétin de frangin n'en a jamais parlé, ce n'est pas tant parce qu'il ne voulait pas que parce que qu'il n'y connaissait rien ! répondit Regulus en rigolant, il n'a jamais voulu s'intéresser aux coutumes des Sangs-Pur, les seules qu'il connaît sont les rares traditions que notre mère à tant bien que mal réussi à lui enseigner. Et encore, je parie qu'il ne connaît pas la moitié de celles de bases, celles les plus importantes, qu'aucun Sang-Pur ne devrait ignorer. Enfin bon, Mère doit lui faire rattraper son retard un de ces jours, si tu veux, on pourrait venir avec Sirius, tu appendrais en même temps que lui, et moi ça me rafréchirai la mémoire. ** _  
_**-Tu... tu est sûr que ça ne dérangera pas ta mère ? Je ne voudrais pas l'embêter, lui demanda Remus _ **  
**_-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. En plus... Tu n'as pas d'origines françaises ? Il me semble que les Lupin font partis des plus importantes familles Sang-Pur de France, non ? ** _  
_**-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais comment tu sais ça ? Les Sangs-Pur anglais et français ont peu de contact. _ **  
**_-Héhé, Sirius ne te l'a jamais dit ? Il a failli être fiancé à une certaine Hermance Aubépine-Lupin, répondit Regulus ** _  
_**-Hermance?! C'est une cousine du côté de ma mère ! Pourquoi il ne me l'a jamais dit ? _ **  
**_-Oh, ça, tu devrais lui demander... » dit le Serpentard en sifflotant ** __**

Pile à ce moment, un Sirius rouge brique déboula dans le coin fauteuil, envoyant voler au passage une pile de parchemin qui se trouvaient malheusement sur sa route. _ ****_

« Reg ! Sale traître ! T'avais juré de jamais en parler ! » hurla Sirius ** __**

Puis le Gryffondor fit un bruit peu élégant, entre l'étouffement de rage et l'étranglement, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Remus. Non pardon, pas le regard mais LE regard, celui qui signifiait : « T'auras intérêt à TOUT m'expliquer dès qu'on sera seuls, sans omettre le moindre détail. » _ **  
**_Ce regard avait à la base pour vocation de tirer à Sirius et James des explications quant à une blague jugée de mauvais goût par Remus, au temps de Poudlard, ou en cas de punition dont le loup-garou ne conaissait par les raisons. ** _  
_**Mais à présent plus lorsque le lycanthrope se rendait chez son ami et voyais passer une jeune fille en petite tenue non identifiée -soit une JFPTNI en langage Jamsien- à l'heure du petit-déjeuner – ou plutôt à l'heure du déjeuner, au vu de la notion de « se réveiller avant deux heures de l'après-midi » très relative de l'animagus chien. __

Sirius fusilla son petit frère du regard -lequel lui fit un sourire d'ange- puis passa une main agacée dans ses longs cheveux en bataille -manie héritée de James- et lâcha à l'attention de son ami : _ ****_

« Ok Moony, je te jure que je te raconterai toute cette histoire, mais plus tard... Vous parliez de quoi, pour en arriver à ma... Hum... relation totalement foireuse planifiée par l'autorité parentale ? _ **  
**_-Hum, d'accord. Mais n'imagine même pas échapper à ce racontage d'anecdote, répondit Remus _ **  
**_-Et donc, pour répondre à ta question, nous parlions des coutumes Sangs-Pur, tu sais, celles que tu es censé connaître, enchaîna le cadet Black _ **  
**_-Oh. J'sens que la suite va pas me plaire... _ **  
**_-Mais ne t'en fais pas, Mère a prévu des cours de rattrapage spécialement pour toi. _ **  
**_-Oh nan ! La plaie ! _ **  
**_-Eh oui, c'est ça d'être l'aîné. N'est-ce pas, Lord Black ? _ **  
**_-Nianiania. répliqua Sirius en tirant la langue _ **  
**_-Et donc, je disais à Remus que ça ne poserait pas de problème à Mère qu'il assiste avec nous à ces leçons, puisque ça l'intéresse. _ **  
**_-Cool ! Ça rendra peut-être la torture un peu plus suportable ! s'exclama le jeune homme _ ****_

Malheureusement pour lui, au moment même où Sirius prononça cette phrase, Walburga Black fit son entrée dans la cuisine. _ ****_

Celle-ci donna une taloche à son fils aîné tout en saluant les deux autres jeunes : _ ****_

« Sirius ! Un peu de respect, je te prie ! Bonjour Regulus, bonjour monsieur Lupin. _ **  
**_-Bonjour Mère. _ **  
**_-Bonjour Madame, fit poliment Remus, accompagné d'un léger signe de tête _ ****_

Sur ces paroles, Sirius kidnappa son ami, pour le traîner dans son ancienne chambre, laquelle était restée exactement dans le même état que lorsqu'il avait fugué -Walburga n'avait étonnament jeté aucune de ses affaires- ce qui avait ravi le Rouge-Et-Or, sans qu'il sache vraiment si c'était par plaisir de retrouver un bout de son adolescent ou parce qu'au fond de lui-même était touché par le fait que sa mère lui dise ainsi tacitement qu'il était toujours son fils. C'était sans doute un mélange des deux. _ ****_

Les deux maraudeurs allèrent s'installer en haut, tandis que Regulus et sa mère s'attelaient à la préparation des « Cours de rattrapage pour Sang-Pur rebelle et autre ami loup-garou curieux » qui nécéssitaient une organisation parfaite, surtout à cause d'un « Sang-Pur rebelle » en particulier.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Severus et Lucius furent « accueillis » par une nouvelle recrue, un certain Anthony Rhodes. Il les conduisit jusqu'à la « salle du trône », la pièce la moins utilisée du manoir, là où Voldemort s'entretenait avec ses plus fidèles mangemorts, que ce soit pour les féliciter suite à une mission menée avec succès, ou bien lors de la mise à mort des-dits mangemorts. Lors des succès, tout se déroulait en privé, sans aucun sous-fifre dans les parages. Mais quand il s'agissait d'une éxecution importante, la salle était pleine à craquer, tous les mangemorts, quel que soit leur rang, voulaient assiter au « spectacle ».

Ainsi, lorsque les deux entèrent dans la salle, ils surent immédiatement le sort que leur réservait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La mort. Une mort lente et douloureuse. Une mort ayant pour but de faire souffrir les malheureux, mais également pour faire peur à ceux qui restaient.

Voldemort fit signe aux deux espions de s'approcher. Ceux-ci s'agenouillèrent devant lui, le saluant respectueusement.

« Severusss, Luciusss, mes fidèles mangemorts. Comment s'est passé le dernier raid ?  
-Mon Maître. Le raid s'est très bien passé, le village à été entièrement rasé, et aucun Sang-De-Bourbe ne nous a échappé. Tous ont été exterminés par le feu, selon votre souhait, répondit Severus  
-Parfait. Je suppose donc que, puisque vous avez l'air d'apprécier la pyromancie, le bûcher sera un parfait moyen d'exécution. » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Sans qu'ils puissent réagirent, les deux amis se retrouvèrent encerclés par des flammes. Tous les mangemorts ricanèrent autour d'eux, protégés par de puissants sorts part-feu.

Sous les rires sadiques de Voldemort, Severus lança un regard désepéré à son ami, qui fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête.

Snape fit s'entrechoquer la vieille bague sur son pouce avec la paume de sa main droite.

Les hurlements de rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres retentirent en même temps qu'étaient lançés une miriade de sortilèges noirs, mais déjà les deux espions se sentaient aspirés par le portoloin.

Ils perdirent conscience sous la violence de l'aspiration, sombrant dans le noir alors qu'ils atterrissaient sur le parquet ciré du corridor d'entrée du 12, Square Grimmauld.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs des paupières, ébloui par la lumière, pourtant tamisée, de la pièce. Mais bon, en face de l'ambiance lugubre du manoir de Voldemort, n'importe quelle bougie semblait briller aussi fort d'un soleil. Il identifia le lieu où il se trouvait comme étant une des multiples chambres du 12, Square Grimmauld grâce aux tentures vertes accrochées aux murs de bois vernis. Le lit à sa gauche était vide, les couvertures jetées sur le côté. Lucius s'était donc déjà réveillé. Cela lui fut confirmé par les bribes de discussion venant du salon d'à côté. Il pouvait entendre Lucius et Narcissa parler à mi-voix, Drago babillant à côté d'eux. Son poste d'espion lui avait permit d'aiguiser son ouïe, ce qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie lors de missions délicates . _ ****_

Il soupira, les souvenirs affluants tandis que les brumes de l'insoncience s'évaporaient de son esprit. ** __**

Il secoua sa tête, pour se remettre les idées en place. Puis, d'un coup, un éclair de douleur le frappa dans le cou. Il baissa son regard vers son bras gauche. Il était entièrement bandé. _ ****_

Son épaule aurait dû le lancer horriblement. Il se l'était probablement démise dans la précipitation, lorsque le portoloin s'était activé. ** __**

Quant à son avant-bras, il était recouvert de bandes rougies par le sang. Sa marque aurait dû le brûler . Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle pulsait d'une telle magie noire qu'il en saignait. Et le fait que Voldemort ait envoyé de puissants doloris à travers la marque des ténèbres n'avait pas dû arranger les choses. _ **  
**_Pourtant, il ne sentait rien. A vrai dire, il ne sentait même plus son bras gauche. Comme si ses nerfs allant dans le bras étaient coupés à partir de la base du cou. Non, rectification, ils étaient coupés. ** __**

Snape n'était pas stupide, il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Poppy avait sectionné magiquement ses nerfs, pour qu'il ne devienne pas fou de douleur. Il en était persuadé, elle avait utilisé cette technique. Il le savait, pour l'avoir lui-même inventée. Et le potionniste avait également conscience du risque qu'il ne puisse plus jamais retrouver la sensibilité de ce membre. _ ****_

Mais il savait aussi que c'était la seule solution. Il n'en voulait pas à Albus et Poppy, il s'était de toute façon résigné à ne pas survivre à la guerre, alors perdre un bras était une une bien mince peine à côté de la mort. ** __**

Le brun se doutait du fait que Lucius ait lui aussi subi cette opération. Mais son ami avait plus de chance que lui de retrouver une mobilité complète, de par son quart de sang de Vélane. Il n'était certes pas un Veela complet, mais le sang qui coulait dans ses veines lui donnait une capacité de cicatrisation et réadaptation plus élévée que celle d'un sorcier moyen. _ ****_

L'attention de Severus fut soudainement attirée par un bruit rauque tout proche. Une respiration. Son expérience chez les mages noirs lui avait appris que chaque bruit pouvait être important. Une simple négligence pouvait être fatale. ** __**

Il se mit en « mode espion » et, se levant laborieusement, il réussit à se tenir à peut près stable sur ses jambes. Le jeune homme se traîna lentement jusqu'à la porte, puis il se glissa dans le couloir sombre et glacé. Frissonant, il chercha la provenance de la respiration. La chambre du dessous. _ ****_

Il descendit prudamment les escaliers, puis partit vers la droite, et tourna la poignée de la chambre au silence troubé uniquement par une respiration saccadée. ** __**

Severus entra dans la pièce, éclairée uniquement par une bougie presque entièrement fondue. _ ****_

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il posa son regard sur l'occupant de l'unique lit. ** __**

Lupin ! Le loup-garou était allongé dans le lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'à la taille. _ ****_

Le potionniste retint un haut-le-coeur, en découvrant l'état de Remus. ** _  
_**Et quel état ! Le lycanthrope faisait réellement peur à voir ! Il avait le visage creux et était si maigre qu'on aurait dit un squelette. Snape le conaissait suffisament pour savoir que sous ses paupières coses, ses yeux mordorés étaient injectés de sang et son regard terne. Remus portait les traces de sa maladie sur son visage, et avait d'immenses cernes violacées sous les yeux . _ **  
**_De nouvelles cicatrices lui parcouraient le visage, le cou et les mains, et plus de toutes celles que Severus ne pouvait voir, se mélangeant aux anciennes, zébrant toujours plus la peau pâle, presque translucide. ** _  
_**Une balafre rouge et gonflée lui barrait le côté droit du visage, du milieu du front au bas de la mâchoire, en passant par son œil, qu'il aurait sans doute du mal à tenir ouvert. Le loup-garou était aussi couvert d'hématomes et avait probablement des plaies ouvertes et des fractures. _ ****_

Severus avait beau ne pas le porter dans son cœur, il se rendait à présent compte qu'il ne souhaitait une telle malédicition à personne ! Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué ça ce matin. ** __**

Puis la réponse lui sauta aux yeux et il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Cet inconscient de loup-garou avait utilisé un glamour ! Ça ne l'étonnait pas, Remus était le meilleur élève de leur année en Sortilèges, devant Lily Evans elle-même, et également dans la tête de classe en Métamorphose. _ ****_

La dernière pleine lune avait du être actroce pour qu'il en soit réduit à utiliser un glamour. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché d'aide ? Pourtant Potter ou Black auraient pu le soulager un peu avec leur forme animagus. ** __**

Severus, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, posa sa main sur le front de l'autre homme. Par Merlin ! Il était brûlant ! _ ****_

Le Serpentard attrapa une chaise et s'installa aux côté de l'endormi. Il ressentait une sorte de tendresse pour le lycanthrope. Il préférait ne pas se demander pourquoi. ** __**

Il prit la main striée de griffures entre ses doigts fins, carressant la paume du bout des doigts. _ ****_

Il se sentait étrange. Comme aimanté par le jeune homme. ** __**

Alors que Snape observait attentivement le visage de son voisin de blessure, celui-ci papillona des yeux, devoilant des yeux mordorés, embués de sommeil. __

 _ **A suivre...**_


	12. Héritages et Alpha

**Hello ! Non, non je ne suis pas mort, et cette fic' n'est pas abandonnée ^^**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais entre le lycée, le syndrome de la page blanche et le manque de motivation, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir ce chapitre.**

 **Le prochain est en cours d'écriture, il arrivera certainement avec un délais moins long, j'espère d'ici la fin des prochaines vacances ( prions pour que ça soit avant ^^)**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaîra malgré le temps qu'il a mis à sortir**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 12: Héritages et Alpha**

Sirius quitta brusquement la bibliothèque, prétextant une urgence impliquant une vieille voisine, un chat – animal qu'il détestait d'ailleurs (que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas!) de part son côté... Canin - et un accident de téléphone – bien que le jeune homme ne sache pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait- qui ne cessait apparement jamais de sonner. Un argument fumeux à la Sirius quoi.

Remus et Regulus retinrent tous deux difficilement leurs rires en voyant l'air absolument outré de Walburga.

Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée. Sirius était _toujours_ comme ça. De plus, les deux jeunes hommes devaient bien reconnaître qu'elle avait une part de responsabilité dans la fuite de son fils aîné.

Walburga aurait dû savoir que son fils ne réagirait pas bien. Mais apparement, elle s'était un peu rouillée avec l'âge.

 _Flashback_

 _Sirius soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Que sa mère veuille absolument organiser sa leçon sur les traditions Sang-Pur comme un véritable cours, d'accord, il pouvait comprendre. Mais, par les caleçons de Merlin, était-il vraiment obligé d'avoir un cartable ?! A la rigeur, qu'il ai un sac pour metttre plume, encre et parchemins, c'était compréhensible, mais non, il n'avait pas pu prendre son sac à dos habituel. Walburga lui avait fait ressortir son vieux cartable en cuir... Oui, oui, celui qui, s'il lui avait effectivement appartenu, était sien lorsqu'il avait 6 ans !_

 _Tandis que l'Animagus s'appitoyait sur son sort, et pleurait son sac à patchs comme si on le lui avait arraché à tout jamais, Remus, de son côté, retenait à grand peine ses ricanements. Eh oui, il n'avait pas eu besoin de changer de sac, Walburga ayant décrété que« puisque Regulus et lui ne ressemblaient pas à des dépravés sortis tout droit du fin fond de Soho, ils pourraient choisir leur sac, eux »._

 _Et puis il devait bien avouer que voir son ami avec ce vieux cartable était très drôle. On ne voyait pas tout les jours le grand Sirius Black, tombeur de ces dames, avoir un cartable en cuir très classe quoique élimé, bien trop petit pour lui et regardant d'un air de chien battu sa mère, laquelle ne semblait pas prête à céder face à son fils._

 _Ainsi, le Gryffondor – Sirius, pas Remus - fit ce que tous auraient fait dans sa situation ! Il pris son courage à deux mains et... Pris – toujours courageusement bien entendu ! - la fuite !_

 _Flashback_

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Regulus soupira. Il avait imédiatemment prévenu son frère lorsque Remus s'était effondré sur le sol de la bibliothèque. Pourtant, quand, en début d'après-midi, le jeune homme avait discuté avec lui, il semblait aller bien. Enfin, aussi bien qu'un loup-garou puisse espérer.

Sirius et son ami avaient passé un moment ensemble, puis l'aîné Black était repartit – Regulus soupçonnait de son frère de toujours autant haïr la maison de leur enfance et de vouloir fuir leur mère- tandis que Remus redescendait dans la bibliothèque, à ses côtés. Ainsi, ils avaient pu continuer leur discussion sur les traditions Sang-Pur, jusqu'à ce que Remus s'évanouisse, rompant au passage le glamour qui cachait son état.

 _Flashback_

 _Regulus discutait avec Remus - ou plutôt, Regulus expliquait pendant que Remus écoutait lesdites explications – et lui apprenait les bases de ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les coutumes Sang-Pur - dont son frère n'avait d'ailleurs jamais voulu ne serait-ce qu'entendre parler – et surtout sur la façon dont fonctionnaient les héritages et la reconnaissance de tel lien au détriment d'un autre, ou sur la manière dont la magie coulant dans les veines des Black choisissait les différents chefs des différentes branches de la famille. Ce que le Serpentard avait vraiment voulu faire comprendre à son interlocuteur - et que Sirius n'avait compris qu'en devenant chef de la branche principale - c'était que la magie des familles anciennes et de Sang-Pur était une entité à part entière. Si tous les sorciers savaient que la magie était plus qu'une simple force, peu se rendaient compte de la réelle conscience que la magie avait. Et cela était d'autant plus vrai chez les familles sorcières les plus anciennes, celles ayant la magie la plus ancrée profondément dans leur sang, mais aussi dans leur noyau magique, et courant dans tout leur corps. C'est pour cela que la plupart des Sang-Purs étaient magiquement très puissants, mais cela causait aussi une forte natalité cracmole parmis ces familles. Leur magie était si profondément ancrée en eux que les nouveaux-nés membres de ces familles étaient plus souvent touchés par l'absence de pouvoirs. Parce qu'il était compliqué, et pour l'enfant, et pour la magie elle-même, de créer ce point d'ancrage permettant la diffusion et l'enfoncement de la magie dans le corps. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare que ces enfants cracmols naissent avec de la magie en eux, mais que celle-ci s'échappe au bout de quelques semaines. Et c'était aussi pour cela que beaucoup de Sang-Purs redoutaient le mélange des sangs. Parce que, si il était vrai qu'avec du sang neuf, la probabilité que les descendants soient cracmols diminuait, il était aussi vrai que la magie de la famille perdait une partie de son ancrage. Et c'est cela qui, réellement, bien plus que les persécutions des moldus contre les sorciers, poussait certains Sang-Purs à croire en la pureté du sang._

 _Remus était fasciné. Il n'aurait jamais cru que toutes ces traditions et coutumes qui, il devait bien l'avouer, lui semblaient d'un temps passé, étaient aussi solides sur leurs fondements. Il ne cautionnait pas les méthodes des pro-Sang-Purs, loin de là, mais même sans connaître la sensation d'une magie si vivante coulant dans ses veines, rien qu'à la façon dont Regulus parlait de cette magie, il comprenait à quel point elle était importante, et même vitale, pour ces sorciers. Donc, sans approuver l'idéologie de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et de ces partisans, il effleurait ce qui pouvait pousser ces Sang-Purs à vouloir à tout prix préserver la pureté de leur sang. Le loup-garou saisissait l'importance de cette magie si profonde pour ces anciennes familles._

 _Mais il y avait toujours cette même question qui taraudait le jeune homme : Pourquoi Sirius avait-il fait de Harry l'héritier de tous ces biens ?_

 _Oh, bien sûr, il comprenait que Sirius veuille faire d'Harry son héritier. Mais pourquoi lui donner la totalité de ses biens ? Après tout, Sirius avait aussi un frère. Et peut être aurait-il des enfants dans le futur ?_

 _Décidément, Remus ne comprenait pas. Et comme son ami ne lui répondrait probablement pas, le lycan décida de demander à la deuxième personne la plus à même de l'éclairer sur la question : Regulus._

 _« Hum ? Regulus ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer de quelle façon exactement fonctionnent les héritages ? Parce que je ne saisi toujours pas ce qui a poussé ton frère à faire de Harry l'héritier de tous ses biens._

 _-Eh bien, en fait, c'est assez simple. Pour une fois qu'une tradition Sang-Pur n'est pas compliquée ! Dit le Serpentard en riant, en fait, une fois qu'on sait comment fonctionne la transmission des différentes branches d'une famille, ça n'est pas difficile à comprendre. -Ah bon ? Et ça marche comment ?_

 _-Il faut savoir que la direction d'une branche se transmet exclusivement aux descendants directs du chef de ladite branche._

 _-Je ne vois pas trop où tu veut en venir..._

 _-Prenons un exemple. Sirius est le chef de la branche principale. Seuls ses descendants directs pourront hériter de sa direction. Si Sirius mourrait sans héritier – ce qui ne sera donc pas le cas – la branche principale des Black disparaîtrait. Parce que je ne suis pas héritier de cette branche. Seul l'aîné, s'il est un garçon, en hérite. Si l'héritier aîné est une héritière, c'est un peu différent, mais je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails de chaque cas de figure particulier. En bref, quoi qu'il arrive, jamais un cadet ne récupère la branche principale, sauf en cas de décès de l'aîné si, et seulement si, celui-ci est décédé avant de montrer ses premiers signes de magie, en cas de mort subite du nourrisson ou d'enfant mort-né. Cette loi a été adoptée afin d'éviter les fratricides, comme ceux que mes ancêtres ont pu voir chez les moldus._

 _-D'accord. Je comprend qu'il veuille donc avoir l'assurance de prolonger la branche principale... Mais, et si Sirius décide d'avoir des enfants ? Ça se passe comment ? Puisque Harry héritera de tout, ça voudrait dire que ses enfants n'auraient rien ? Ce serait injuste non ?_

 _-Eh bien, sur le fond, tu as raison. Si mon frère avait des enfants, ça ne serait pas juste pour ceux-ci. Mais ce qui a peser dans la balance quand mon frère a fait son choix, c'est que... Ben, justement, il n'aura pas d'enfant. La joie de la consanguinité._

 _-Attend. Tu veux dire que..._

 _-Oui, Sirius est stérile. C'ets d'ailleurs en partie pour ça qu'il n'a pas hésiter à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait, était consentant, et avait plus de 14 ans, à Poudlard._

 _-Ah d'accord. Et c'est quoi l'autre partie ? Demanda Remus, sans être rellement sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse_

 _-Oh, c'est juste que mon frère est un dragueur invétéré et surtout absolument obsédé ! Répondit Regulus en rigolant »_

 _Les deux jeunes hommes avaient encore parlé un moment, puis ils avaient voulu migrer vers le salon en face. Mais Remus s'était alors relevé trop vite, et le cadet Black n'avait que pu le voir pâlir, vaciller dangereusement, puis s'effonder._

 _Par chance, les réflexes de Regulus lui avaient permis de rattraper le loup-garou avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol, lui évitant au passage de se blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais n'empêchant pas le glamour de tomber, alors que la respiration du jeune homme inconscient se faisait sifflante._

 _Flashback_

Ainsi, Regulus en était réduit à jouer le rôle de la présence douce et rassurante pour son frère, lequel n'était pas loin de la crise de panique. Et il devait aussi, au passage, l'empêcher de se ruer dans la chambre de son ami pour vérifier son état. Et faire rentrer dans la tête de son frère l'idée selon laquelle Remus avait besoin de calme pour se reposer ne fut pas une mince affaire.

De plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, à peine une demi-heure après la chute de Remus, c'est Severus et Lucius qui étaient arrivés, dans un état inquiétant.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Sirius soupira. Il perdait patience, et haïssait le sentiment d'impuissance qui le prenait aux tripes. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais, s'il était inquiet pour les deux espions – et pour Remus, bien évidemment - il était aussi soulagé. Soulagé parce que ce n'était pas son petit frère qui gisait inconscient dans un lit, aussi pâle que les draps et avec les nerfs d'un bras sectionnés.

Il se savait égoïste. Mais il avait eu tellement peur. En voyant les deux espions écroulés au sol, baignant dans une mare de sang, il avait eu une sorte de vision, de projection. Son esprit avait rejoué la scène, quasiment à l'identique.

La seule différence ? Ça n'était plus Severus et Lucius qui étaient devant lui, entre la vie et la mort, mais Regulus.

Son Regulus. Son petit frère . Ça aurait pu être lui.

Et Sirius avait été absolument terrifié, parce qu'il avait cru perdre son frère, comme il avait cru le perdre dans la grotte. Il avait peur de perdre son frère, que ce soit noyé par des Inferis, ou tué par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Sirius avait peur de perdre Regulus, de le voir mourir, parce que, par Merlin, il l'aimait.

 _Flashback_

 _Sirius ne voyait plus ce qui l'entourait. Il vit pas Kreattur passer devant lui, puis revenir en arrière et s'arrêter devant lui . Pas plus qu'il ne vit le petit elfe sortir de la pièce._

 _Il ne vit pas non plus sa mère arriver. Il la sentit à peine le secouer. Il ne l'entendit pas l'appeller. Il ne voyait que la scène qui n'avait pourtant jamais eu lieu. Son esprit la rejouait encore et encore, dans une boucle infini._

 _L'image de son petit frère en sang, gisant à ses pieds, l'appellant, le suppliant de l'aider, tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Comme si elle voulait se graver dans sa rétine._

 _Et lui restait immobile. Il ne pouvait bouger. Il était complètement paralysé, et horrifié, il voyait Regulus se vider de son sang sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire._

 _Walburga était totalement désemparée. Sirius avait déjà eu des crises commes celle-ci. Surtout dans la petite enfance, avant que ses barrières d'occlumencie naturelles ne se mettent en place, vers 5 ans, comme pour tous les enfants sorciers. Walburga avait d'ailleurs été stupéfaite d'appendre que Sirius ne gardait aucun souvenir de ses crises. Mais, au regard de son état, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi._

 _Walburga ne savait pas quoi faire. Les crises de Sirius n'avaient jamais été aussi violentes !_

 _Soudain, le jeune homme sortit de sa catatonie, et leva ses yeux gris acier, hantés, vers sa mère._

 _« Il va s'en sortir hein? »_

 _Et Sirius demanda ça avec une voix tellement terrifiée, et regardait Walburga avec un tel regard... Elle revoyait le petit Sirius, celui qui avait peur du croque-mitaine et venait la voir en pleine nuit parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. À cette époque, elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir, tant sa peur était palpable. Alors, oui, s'il lui avait demandé ça dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, elle lui aurait dit de grandir. Mais là, ça n'était plus le grand Sirius qui était face à elle. Ça n'était plus l'homme qu'il était devenu, mais le garçon haut comme trois pommes qu'il avait été. Alors Walburga pris son fils dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Probablement autant pour le rassurer lui que pour se rassurer elle._

 _Parce que si elle ne voyait pas la scène qui se jouait dans l'esprit de Sirius, elle avait peur. Walburga avait peur pour son fils._

 _Flashback_

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Severus retint un hoquet de surprise en croisant le regard couleur miel du lycanthrope.

Le potionniste chercha immédiatement à se justifier, balbutiant quelques phrases sans grand sens. Mais il fut stopper par la voix rauque, presque cassée, de Remus.

« Severus. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Ça me fait plaisir que tu soit là. » Dit doucement le jeune alité

Le Serpentard se sentit rougir – chose très inabituelle chez ce garçon toujours maître de ses émotions ( à condition qu'il en ai, aurai dit Sirius) et imperturbable – et baissa les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas plus la raison qui poussait Remus à lui dire ça que celle qui lui dictait de rester. Même, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était approché, pourquoi il avait été ne serait-ce préoccupé par l'état du lycan.

Severus ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, mais étrangement, ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Il se sentait presque... _Apaisé._

Tandis que l'ex-espion se giflait mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées, Remus en profitait pour l'observer.

Oh, il voyait encore un peu flou, mais peu importe. Remus sourit doucement. Il était sûr de lui. Le loup grondait au fond de lui, et pour peu, il aurait laissé échapper un grognement satisfait.

Monny était ravi. Et pour une fois, sa partie humaine était d'accord avec lui.

C'est alors que Severus posa LA question. Celle que Sirius se posait en même temps, trois étages plus bas. Pourquoi Remus n'avait-il pas appelé ses amis pour la pleine lune ?

Remus se passa une main dans les cheveux – manie héritée de James – mais consentit à lui répondre :

« Hum. Cette pleine lune aurait été... Gênante. En fait... Comment dire ?

-Va droit au but, Remus. Répondit Severus, sans remarquer qu'il avait utilisé le prénom de son interlocuteur

-Bon, voilà. Les loups-garous ont une compagne ou un compagnon pour la vie. Et vers la vingt-et-unième année de leur vie, ils commencent à rechercher cette personne. Et donc, pendant la pleine lune, le loup saute plus ou moins sur tout ce qui bouge, mais contrairement à ses habitudes, non pas pour le manger, mais pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agisse pas de sa moitié. Des fois d'un lapin puisse être la moitié d'un loup-garou, hein.

-Oh. Je vois, je comprend pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que tes amis te voient.

-C'est ça. Je ne suis pas certain que Sirius aurait apprecié que Monny saute sur Patmol pendant la pleine lune. Dit Remus en grimaçantD'accord. Et tu n'a pas pensé à les prévenir ?

-Moony m'en a empêché, il n'aime pas devoir dépendre de sa meute. En tant qu'Alpha, il vivrait mal de ne pas réussir à trouver sa moitié tout seul.

-Et donc, tu cherche ta compagne ? Tu sais combien de temps les recherches peuvent prendre ?

-Certains loup-garous ne trouvent jamais leur partenaire. Ça les rend fou. C'est ce qui est arrivé à GreyBack. Et non, dans mon cas, c'est un compagnon.

-Oh... J'en conclus que tu le connais ?

-Oui, mais il ne voudra jamais de moi.

-Tu en est sûr ? Il est hétéro ? Ou déjà en couple ?

-Je crois qu'il est hétéro. Et il est célibataire.

Tu crois... Eh bien il faudrait que tu sois sûr avant de tirer des conclusions attives... En plus il est célibataire, disons que c'est ça de gagné.

-Severus... Est-ce que tu est gay ?

-Je suis bi, pourqu- Non ?! Je... Tu...

-Il, Nous... Bref, oui, tu es le compagnon de Moony... Désolé...

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben... Le loup ne décide pas et...

-Non. Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Je sais bien que tu n'as pas choisi ça. »

Remus baissa les yeux. Et le Serpentard remarqua qu'il se mordillait les lèvres, comme toujours lorsqu'il était stressé ou qu'il culpabilisait (oui, il l'avait suffisament observé pour remarquer ça)... Severus pensa que cette façon de mordiller ses lèvres était vraiment trop mignonne, et il aurait bien voulu que Remus le mordille lui. Hein ?! Lui, il avait vraiment pensé que Remus était mignon ?! L'aura dégagée par les loups-garous alphas pour attirer leur compagnon était décidément très puissante. Remarque, à Poudlard, il trouvait déjà le lycanthrope attirant.

Oups. Il avait complètement oublié que le lycan était en face de lui. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait fini par relever les yeux, et le fixait du regard, probablement depuis plusieurs minutes...

«Hum... Bon, concrètement, ça veut dire quoi, être le compagnon d'un loup-garou ?

-Ben, ça veut dire que le loup et son compagnon sont liés à vie, l'alpha ne pourra pas aller voir ailleurs, et si techniquement son compagnon le peut, dans les faits le loup ne le laisse jamais faire.

-Donc il est la « propriété » du loup-garou.

-Oui... Mais en compensation, si on peut dire, le loup sera à jamais fidèle et prendra toujours soin de son compagnon.

-Ok...

-…

-Remus ?

-Heu, oui ?

-Si je deviens ton compagnon, tu me laissera de la liberté ou pas ? Enfin, pas toi bien sûr, tu ne m'emprisonnerait pas, mais le loup ?

-Très honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien...

-D'accord.

-Sev- Severus... Je ne t'oblige pas à devenir mon compagnon. Tu as le droit de refuser. C'est mon problème, pas le tien.

-Remus... J'ai envie de te gifler.

-Hein ?

-Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Bien sûr que c'ets mon problème ! Tu crois réellement que je vais me barrer et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Regarde toi enfin ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es... Je ne laisserai pas le loup te faire du mal parce que égoïsement, j'aurai refuser de vivre avec un loup-garou. Je ne suis pas courageux comme un Gryffondor, mais clairement je ne suis pas un lâche.

-Mais...

-Et tu veux une preuve de plus ? Tiens. »

Et Severus se rapprocha de Remus, posa sa main contre la nuque pâle et zébrée de cicatrices. Puis il plaqua ses lèvres fines et roses sur celles ourlées et rougies -mais aussi abimées- de Remus.

Remus gémit, parce que Severus embrassait très bien, et parce que ça lui faisait du bien d'être enfin en contact avec son compagnon. Et surtout, au fond de lui, Moony hurlait de joie. Et jamais il n'avait été autant en paix avec son loup intérieur. S'il avait su, il aurait embrassé Severus plus tôt.

Doucement, Severus se recula, sans pour autant lâcher la nuque du lycanthrope. La peau de Remus était glacée sous sa paume brûlante. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient les joues rosies et le souffle court.

Remus se dit que Moony avait parfaitement choisi son compagnon, et Severus se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur alpha.

Bien sûr, il faudrait du temps à Severus pour pleinement accepter le fait qu'il passerait sa vie avec un loup-garou. Mais au fond, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus quitter son alpha. Décidement, les phéromones émises par les loup-garous étaient très puissantes. Peut-être que Remus le laisserai étudier ça...

Remus, lui... Eh bien, Remus était sur un petit nuage. Dans toutes ses autres relations – pas qu'il y en ai eu beaucoup, mais quand même- il s'était toujours chercher des excuses, pour ne pas s'engager. Et là ? Rien à cirer. Moony hurlait à la lune de joie, et Remus lui-même devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait bien. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été mordu, il osait s'imaginer un avenir vraiment serein. Oui, il aurai un bel avenir, heureux, avec Severus.

Merlin, il se sentait tellement _niais_. Et le pire,c'est que ça ne le gênait même pas...

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Regulus venait juste vérifier que son ami allait bien, juré. Oui, quand il avait remarqué l'absence de Severus dans la chambre, il l'avait cherché. Normal, non? Ça n'était pas de sa faute si Severus était... Occupé avec Remus quand il l'avait retrouvé.  
Et puis, il était parti tout de suite. Et si les deux jeunes hommes avaient voulu rester discrets, ils auraient lancer un sort de verrouillage. Non, définitivement, ça n'était pas de la faute de Regulus s'il avait surpris Severus et Remus en train de s'embrasser.  
De toute façon, il ne dirai rien avant les deux concernés, et en plus, Severus avait vraiment besoin de se trouver quelqu'un. Alors que ça soit un loup-garou, un elfe ou un ornithorynque ailé arc-en-ciel, ça ne le regardait pas.

Regulus referma discrètement la porte de la chambre. Connaissant les deux zigotos, un simple grincement les auraient coupé dans leur élan.

Regulus redescendit les escaliers et se rendit dans le salon vert, désormais investi par la Malfoy Family, soit Lucius, Narcissa et le petit Drago. Ah oui, il y avait aussi une... Chose? S'il se souvenait bien, c'était un croup hongrois – cousin du croup occidental étudié dans le cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques - une sorte de chien fox-terrier, mais avec une queue fourchue et une fâcheuse tendance à cracher des flammèches pour exprimer l'amour porté à leur propriétaire. Sa tante Druella en faisait l'élevage, Narcissa en avait sûrement eu un comme cadeau de mariage de la part de sa mère. La pauvre. Regulus se jura de ne jamais se marier. Non mais, il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec Patmol, soit son frère sous sa forme de chien. Et le pire? Sirius était encore plus énergique et énervant sous sa forme canine. Donc il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un fox-terrier croisé avec un Boutefeu chinois. Son frère lui suffisait largement. Et non, il n'était pas méchant, juste réaliste. 

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

Lorsque Sirius passa la porte de la cuisine, il ne comprit pas pourquoi son frère le regarda fixement en se mordant la lèvre... Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci éclate de rire. Les bonnes manières des Sang-Pur ? Ouais, ben la vision d'un Sirius avec des oreilles de fox-terrier et de la fumée lui sortant du nez était hilarante, alors que les bonnes manières aillent se faire voir, Regulus n'allait certainement pas se priver, pour une fois qu'il pouvait se moquer -gentiment- de son frère.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Lorsque 16h sonna à la vieille horloge de l'entrée, Severus remonta à regret dans sa chambre. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Lucius. Mme Pomfrey allait arriver pour vérifier leurs bras gauche respectifs.  
Enfin, pas tant pour les soigner, il n'y avait rien à faire, mais pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait toucher aucun autre nerf que ceux du bras et de l'épaule. Elle n'avait pas pu vérifier sur le vif.  
Clairement elle était plus occupée à vérifier s'ils respiraient encore.

Pomfrey s'activa autour de ses deux patients. Oui, les siens. Effectivement, l'infirmière pouvait être un peu – beaucoup, passionnémment, à la folie... - protectrice avec les malades qu'elle soignait.

Et alors que Severus fermait les yeux – voir l'infirmière bouger dans tous les sens lui donnait mal à la tête- il se dit que Mme Pomfrey avait décidement bien mérité son titre de Dragon de l'Infirmerie.

Pomfrey changea les bandages des deux hommes, les gava de potion – elle dû d'ailleurs instister fortement pour que Severus accepte d'avaler des potions qu'il n'avait pas concocter lui-même- et s'attaqua ensuite à... Tout le reste.

Ainsi, elle trouva que le potionniste était trop maigre – ce qui était vrai- et qu'il devrait dormir plus – ce qui n'était pas faux- s'attirant au passage une plainte de celui-ci, disant que merci bien, il n'était plus un bébé.

Puis elle s'attaqua à Lucius, qui apparemment était trop stressé – en même temps, le métier d'espion n'aidait pas des masses, pour ce qui était de se détendre- et fit hurler le blond lorsqu'elle lui annonça que ledit stress pourrait avoir des répercussions négatives sur la splendeur de sa longue chevelure platine.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Severus grimaça lorsque le baume au tilleul toucha sa peau. C'était froid et ses cicatrices - cadeau de son père, moldu alcoolique et violent - le tiraient, mais bon, un peu d'inconfort n'était pas grand chose, si cela permettait au maximum d'estomper les marques dans son dos. Il en avait bien assez pour le restant de ces jours. Enfin, entre la guerre et son métier de potionniste, il ne se faisait pas tellement d'illusions. Des cicatrices, Severus en aurait d'autres. Il espérait juste ne pas finir comme Fol'Oeil.  
Remus et lui étaient bien accordés, ils faisaient vraiment une belle paire de recousus. Cette pensée le fit sourire, chose assez rare pour être soulignée. Il devrait se trouver un alpha tous les matins, tient, ça améliorait son humeur.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Regulus vint voir Severus en fin d'après-midi - après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul cette fois - pour lui parler du rituel du sang.  
Si Severus ne devait pas réellement participer au rituel, seuls le jeune Black et lui étaient capables de manipuler la potion sans risquer de tout faire sauter. Et Régulus risquait de ne pas avoir la possibilité d'interrompre le rituel si il y avait un problème avec la potion. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Donc, qui de mieux que Severus pour faire ça? Comme quoi, il fallait toujours avoir un potionniste sur soi!

Snape soupira en entendant la requête de son ami. Remus allait lui faire la tête. Le loup était déjà très protecteur, et, bien malgré lui, Remus grondait dès que Pomfrey approchait son compagnon, alors laisser celui-ci faire quelque chose de dangereux... Ça allait être pratique tiens...

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Severus respira un grand coup, puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Remus.

« Remus ?  
-Oui?  
\- Je peux te dire un truc ?  
\- Bah ouais, viens, je vais pas te manger. »

Severus jeta un regard blasé à son alpha.

« Ok. L'expression était peu être pas très bien choisie. Mais bref, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je vais devoir passer pas mal de temps avec Regulus, faudra que je supervise le rituel. Avec la potion, ça pourrait être dangereux. »

Oups. Severus su devant le regard de Remus qu'il n'aurait pas dû préciser la dangerosité du rituel. Le lycanthrope se rapprocha doucement de son compagnon, faisant légèrement peur au potionniste. Peu de gens étaient à l'aise quand un loup-garou surprotecteur approchait avec le regard bestial fixé sur sa cible. Et les grognements poussés n'aidaient définitivement pas Severus à se détendre.

Remus leva la main. Severus ferma les yeux, attendant un coup qui ne vint pas.  
À la place, il se senti attiré contre un torse solide, et des bras puissants l'entourèrent.

Remus grogna: « À moi. Mon Sev. »

Le lycanthrope était étonnamment doux, caressant le dos de Severus, le visage plongé dans son cou.

Severus osait à peine respirer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. La vision qu'il avait gardé des loups-garous était celle d'un monstre sanguinaire le poursuivant dans le souterrain de la Cabane Hurlante. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il préférait largement un alpha protecteur et aimant au monstre qui lui avait fait face en 5ème année.

Remus se recula, plongea son regard mordoré dans celui onyx de son compagnon. Celui-ci ferma ensuite les yeux, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du Gryffondor se poser sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se calinèrent - ou plutôt, Remus embrassa et câlina Severus, qui se laissa faire bien volontiers - pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le loup laisse les commandes à sa partie humaine.

Remus s'excusa, les joues rosées.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas pu contrôler le loup. Il... Je- J'avais besoin de t'avoir un peu juste pour moi. Je sais bien qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre toi et Regulus, mais je peut pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux.  
\- T'en fais pas. Je comprends. Et puis, c'est pas comme si ce que tu me faisais n'était pas agréable hein. » répondit Severus avec un clin d'œil

Remus rougit plus, mais ne désapprouva pas.

Après tout, s'il n'était pas _que_ le loup - il avait mis longtemps à le comprendre – ses deux parties étaient malgré tout complémentaires, les deux faces d'un même pièce - ça il avait aussi mis très longtemps à l'accepter, et encore plus de temps et d'acharnement de la part des Maraudeurs pour qu'il intègre que ça n'était _pas_ mal - alors ses envies n'étaient pas totalement détachées de celle du loup.  
Et autant il ne l'écoutait pas quand le loup voulait un steak très saignant - voir vivant - et était alors dégoûté de lui même, autant il eu du mal à ne pas aller dans son sens quand il lui hurlait de sauter sur Severus pour lui faire subir tout un tas de choses fort plaisantes.

Il devint rouge brique - si c'était possible - à ses pensées, et Severus se dit avec amusement que ses joues devaient être suffisamment chaudes pour faire cuire un œuf dessus. Il faudrait qu'il tente l'expérience un jour, tiens. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que Black - Sirius - l'aiderait sans hésiter.

Finalement, tous deux furent tirés de leurs pensées... Particulières, par la douce voix de Walburga Black, qui hurlait à Sirius de ne pas garer sa moto volante dans le salon. La routine quoi.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Dès que Remus et les deux ex-espions seraient sur pied – il faudrait compter encore quelques jours mais Pomfrey étant une infirmière certes légèrement tyrannique mais efficace, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps – le rituel pourrait avoir lieu. Heureusement que la potion n'était pas parmis celles devant être utilisées immédiatement. Sinon, il aurait fallu tout recommencer. Par chance, il n'y aurait pas besoin. Severus et Regulus auraient probablement fait une dépression nerveuse s'ils avaient dû tout refaire depuis le début.

Sirius prépara donc plusieurs lettres, qu'il enverrait pour prévenir les Tonks et les Potter – les Malfoys étant déjà là- ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore, de la date pour le rituel.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	13. Rituel du Sang

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour une fois, je suis à l'heure :)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir !**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 13 : Rituel du Sang**

Remus et les deux ex-espions étaient enfin rétablis. Il fut donc décidé que le rituel aurait lieu la nuit suivante.

En soit, le lycan n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'être remis à ce moment-là, puisqu'il ne participerait pas au rituel. Mais Severus avait insisté, tenant à ce qu'il aille mieux avant que lui-même n'assite à la cérémonie.

Sirius n'avait pas compris pourquoi le potionniste avait fait cette demande, ni pourquoi Remus avait légèrement rougit. Ce fut Regulus qui leur sauva la mise, disant qu'ils ne pourraient pas à la fois mener à bien le rituel et remonter s'occuper du loup-garou si celui-ci avait fait une rechute. Le Gryffondor accepta bien vite l'explication, pourtant peu crédible, de son petit frère. Petit frère qui lança un regard entendu à Severus et Remus, lesquels répondirent respectivement par un grognement et par un sourire.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Walburga mena ses fils, ses nièces et leurs enfants, ainsi que le filleul de son aîné, jusqu'à la bibliothèque secrète des Black. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque Severus et Remus les suivirent, contrairement à ce qu'aurait penser ses enfants. Si elle avait plus ou moins accepté l'idée que les méthodes de Voldemort n'étaient pas bonnes, elle n'appréçait pas pour autant la fréquentation de sorciers n'étant pas de Sang-Pur. Alors un Sang-mêlé et un loup-garou... Mais non, la mère Black ne pipa mot.

Une fois dans la grande pièce, elle installa des chaises pour chacun, puis agrandit magiquement la table.

Kreattur amena le thé de 5 heures, tandis que Regulus s'éclipsait, une sacoche de cuir sur l'épaule.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Au niveau de la section sur les rituels, un pan entier de mur, croulant sous les vieux grimoires, cachait une salle de pierre brute, haute de plafond.

Scellée par un mécanisme, la pièce était totalement introuvable si on ne connaissait pas son existence. Et même en sachant son existence, sans indications, il était impossible de trouver le mécanisme, dans le véritable labyrinthe que formaient les dizaines de rayons.

Regulus ne l'aurait ainsi jamais trouvé si sa mère ne le lui avait pas montré.

À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler de la salle avant le matin même. Alors que le jeune homme cherchait un endroit pour procéder au rituel, Walburga avait déclaré qu'il était temps que ses fils apprennent à connaître le 12, Square Grimmauld. La maison était si imprégnée de magie qu'elle possédait une sorte de consience. Les deux frères comprirent qu'il leur faudrait probablement des dizaines d'années s'il voulaient apprivoiser cette essence magique si particulière.

Cette salle secrète était une vraie bénédiction pour Regulus, qui remercia intérieurement son père d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de montrer certains des coins cachés de la maison à sa femme. Orion tenait tous ces secrets de son propre père, qui lui-même les tenait de ses ancêtres. La présence de cette salle cachée, en autres, était une chose se transmettant de père en fils depuis la fondation même du lieu, du temps où, si les persécusions des moldus n'avaient pas encore éclatées et fait des miliers de victimes, la magie noire était déjà perçue comme forcément mauvaise, et donc réprimée.

Le premier Black du 12, Square Grimmauld, qui ne portait pas encore cette adresse, avait ainsi créer une salle dissimulée, entièrement dédiée à la magie, et principalement à l'une de ses branches les plus complexe : les rituels. Notamment les rituels du sang, mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi dans la bibliothèque des traités sur les rituels liés aux fêtes païennes, ceux pour la guérison ou pour la protection.

Ainsi Orion, s'il n'avait pas pu transmettre tous les secrets des Black à ses fils, avait fait en sorte que, par le biais de son épouse ou de notes écrites de sa main, cet héritage ne soit pas perdu.

Le défunt Chef des Black n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de voir Sirius revenir au Square et reprendre le rôle de Chef de la Branche Principale.

Orion avait cru au retour de son aîné jusqu'à sa mort.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Regulus soupira. Il ne voulait pas penser à son père maintenant.

Laissant tomber sa sacoche sur les dalles de pierre, il entreprit en premier lieu une visite de la salle.

Celle-ci, très haute de plafond, possédait dans le fond une estrade et, sur les murs, des meurtrières, qui ne servaient en réalité pas à faire passer la lumière, la pièce étant cachée sous les fondations mêmes de la demeure. Non, les étroites ouvertures servaient en fait à filtrer l'air, permettant lors des rituels de sinon réellement aéerer la pièce, tout du moins rendre l'amosphère respirable. L'air était directement amené de l'extérieur, sous forme de courants d'air, magiques bien entendu.

En dehors de l'estrade et de bougeoirs fixés aux murs, la salle était vide. Regulus ouvrit donc sa sacoche-sans-fond, décidément très pratique, qu'il utilisait depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard, et en sortit tout d'abord une boîte de craies, tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldues. Ensuite, il retira du sac des bougies en plusieurs coloris, diverses pièces de bois, une cordelette blanche, des pierres semi-précieuses ou organiques ainsi qu'une sorte de dague finement ouvragée. Cette dague était en fait un **athamé** ,un petit couteau rituel très puissant. Traditionnellement à double tranchant avec une lame peu aiguisée et un manche noir, des siècles d'évolution de la sorcellerie avaient peu à peu permis une diversification de sa forme. Celui de Regulus avait une fonction de talisman, pour repousser les esprits malveillant, et était signe d'autorité lorsque d'une invocation d'esprits. Sa lame était gravée de runes, puisqu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être régulière et de bien trancher. Long d'une dizaine de centimètres, le couteau était orné de l'Ansuz, rune de la parole servant pour les incantations magiques et les prières, formant un pont entre le monde céleste et le monde terrestre mais aussi du Tiwaz, rune de la volonté d'exercer son pouvoir sans tyranie, et dans le cadre de ce rituel, rune de la prise des responsabilité. Il y avait enfin l'Othala, la rune de la protection.

Mais si le tranchant de la lame était peu aiguisé, sa pointe, elle était aussi perçante qu'une aiguille.

A l'aide d'une craie blanche, il traça au centre de la pièce un heptagramme, une étoile à sept branches, représentant les sept astres du Système solaire qui étaient les seuls connus des anciens alchimistes, mais aussi les 7 continents et les 7 mers. Il entoura ensuite l'heptagramme d'un cercle de craie rouge.

Puis il réitera cela sur le bois veiné de l'estrade, mais en formant cette fois un pentagramme, étoile à cinq branches, représentant les quatre éléments, Terra la Terre, Aer l'air, Ignis le feu, et Aqua l'eau, supplées par Mana, la Magie.

Regulus sourit doucement. La ressemblance avec les films de sorcière moldus que lui avait montré son frère était effectivement assez frappante. Enfin, aussi ironique soit la chose, jamais un moldu ne pourrait accomplir le genre de rituel que les Black s'apprêtaient à faire. De même, les soit-disant rituels sorciers pratiqués par les chamanes et autres voyantes moldues ne fonctionneraient jamais. Si leurs racines étaient effectivement magiques, et que leurs principes puisait leurs sources dans les savoirs du temps où moldus et sorciers se mélangeaient plus librement puisqu'ils n'avaient pas été tissés de magie au moment de leur création, aucun de ces rituels ne serait suffisament imprégné de pouvoirs pour donner quoique ce soit de concluant.

Le jeune homme pris ensuite des bougies, et alla les placer sur les pointes des deux dessins.

Sur la pointe Sud-Ouest, une bougie violette, pour renforcer les puissances magiques et spirituelles . La cire violette était gravée du symbole de saturne, planète du samedi, et recouverte de plomb.

Au Sud-Est, la bougie était argentée, sa cire servant d'offrande aux Dieux et Déesses. Elle était gravée du symbole de la lune, satellite du lundi, et recouverte d'argent.

Au Centre-Ouest, la bougie était brune, représentant la justice et l'équilibre. De l'étain recouvrait le symbole de Jupiter, planète du jeudi.

Sur la pointe Centre-Est, une bougie jaune, pour la compréhension et la mémoire. La bougie était gravée du symbole de Mercure, planète du mercredi, et recouverte du métal du même nom.

Au Nord-Ouest, la bougie était o **range, pour le changement, et, gravée du symbole de Mars, planète du mardi, recouverte de fer.**

Au Nord-Est, une bougie mangenta, symbolisant la transformation, recouverte de cuivre sur le signe de Vénus, planète du vendredi.

A la pointe Nord, une bougie dorée, pour la libération et la vérité. Elle était gravée du symbole solaire, étoile du dimanche, et recouverte d'or.

Et au centre de l'heptagramme, trois bougies noires, trois lumières disposées en triangle, symbole de la nécromancie et de la maîtrise des forces négatives.

Puis Regulus replaça les mêmes bougies sur le pentagramme, avec quelques ajustements liés au nombre de branches.

Ainsi, au Sud-Ouest, la bougie était brune, et au Sud-Est, elle était magenta. La bougie placée à l'Ouest était jaune, et lui faisant face, à l'Est, se trouvait la bougie dorée. Toutes étaient jumelles de celles placées sur l'autre dessin.

Sauf au Nord, où la bougie était noire, sans gravure, la cire nue, sans métal la recouvrant.

Bien. Le rituel pourrait commencer rapidement. Le jeune homme n'avait plus qu'à poser l'horcruxe, enroulé dans un tissu, au centre du pentagramme.

Le premier dessin servait en réalité à renforcer la magie du « particulier», celui qui accomplirait la tâche finale du rituel, celle qui pemettrait de détruire le médaillon. Les autres participitants au rituel avaient un rôle de soutien, pour entourer le particulier. Mais seul celui-ci pourrait clore le rituel, l'achever avec la potion préparée en amont. Et ce particulier était en l'occurence Regulus.

Ce serait à lui d'offcier pendant toute la cérémonie, puis encore à lui d'enduire ses mains de potion. Ainsi seulement, au contact de l'objet, il pourrait faire sortir le morceau du Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce à un chant ancien. La potion servirait alors à le détruire définitivement, à la seconde où il sortirait de son réceptacle.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Regulus ressorti de la pièce, et retourna près des autres. Il se glissa discrètement derrière son frère. Puis surgit d'un coup, attrapant l'épaule de Sirius. Sirius qui bondit de sa chaise avec un couinement, puis... Rigola en voyant qui avait fait le coup.

Remus fut étonné. Sirius détestait généralement être pris par surprise. Mais celui-ci lui répondit simplement qu'il était fier de son petit frère, qui pourrait bien être un digne maraudeur finalement. Ledit petit frère protesta, lui disant de ne pas l'insulter, merci bien. Et pendant ce temps, les trois jeunes enfants, qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait, trouvèrent tout de même très drôle la vision d'une Walburga au visage décomposé, qui semblait croire qu'un esprit frappeur cousin de Peeves avait pris l'apparence de son plus jeune fils, pourtant si digne de son rang. Ou pas.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Quelques minutes avant 6 heures, la pièce secrète se retrouva remplie, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des siècles et des siècles.

Regulus pris le contrôle des opérations, indiquant à chacun où se placer, tandis qu'il ressortait de sa sacoche l'athamé et des pièces de bois.

Andromeda se placa sur la pointe Centre-Ouest, face à sa tante Walburga.

Au Sud-Est, en diagonale de sa mère, se tenait Nymphadora, qui souriait à Harry, le petit garçon sur la pointe Sud-Ouest n'étant pas très rassuré, malgré la présence de son parrain.

Narcissa placa son fils Drago sur la pointe Nord-Ouest, avant d'aller elle même au Sud-Est.

Enfin, Sirius se plaça au Nord, et Regulus, le particulier, au centre de l'heptagramme.

Regulus fit passer à chacun une pièce de bois gravée et sertie d'une pierre. Harry eu Olrunar, la rune contre le poison, placée sous le signe du Scorpius et renforcée par une améthyste . Nymphadora eu Brimrunar, rune de l'écume, guide des voyages maritimes, gardée par le signe de l'Aquarius et renforcée d'une perle. Drago obtint Malrunar, la rune d'éloquence, placée sous le signe du Draco et supplée d'une cornaline .

Pour Narcissa, ce fut sous le signe du Gemini qu'elle eu Biargrunar, la rune de délivrance, assortie d'une rhodonite. Andromeda eu Limrunar, la rune de soin, placée sous le signe du Taurus, sertie d'un quartz fumé.

Walburga eu, gardée par le signe de la Carinae, Hugrunar, la rune de sagesse, accompagnée d'ambre.

Et Sirius se plaça sous le signe de Leo avec Tyrrunar, la rune de victoire, renforcée par de l'héliolite.

Quant à Regulus, il se trouva sous le signe du Sagittarius, sans autre rune que celles de son athamé, mais portant à son cou de l'onyx monté en pendentif.

Severus, lui, resta près de l'entrée, la fiole de potion étroitement serrée contre lui. Remus se tenait à ses côtés Il ne resteraient pas juqu'à la fin du rituel. Une fois la première partie achevée, Remus ramènerait les trois enfants dans la bibliothèque, puis irait probablement les faire dîner. Le potionniste resterait plus longtemps, il partirait juste avant que Regulus entame le chant destiné à faire sortir le morceau d'âme de l'horcruxe. Il lui donnerait alors la potion, puis quitterait la pièce sans se retourner. A ce moment-là, si quoi que ce soit se déroulait mal, s'il y avait un imprévu, il ne pourrait de toute façon rien faire, ce serait déjà trop tard. Ainsi, il rejoindrait Remus en haut. Et supporterait tant bien que mal les trois gosses jusqu'au retour de leur mère, pour Drago et Nymphadora, et de son parrain, pour Harry. Severus avait d'ailleurs fait une tête de six pieds de long lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter de ce temps avec son alpha pour lui tout seul.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Regulus plaça dans les mains de son frère un fil blanc. L'aîné des Black devrait le lui redonner au moment de finir la première partie du rituel.

La lune commençait à paraître au dehors, bien qu'on ne puisse pas la voir. Une lune décroissante. Parfaite pour terminer, éliminer ou soustraire. Le rituel n'en serait que renforcé.

Le jeune homme se plaça au centre de l'heptagramme. La première étape consistait à appeler à lui toutes les forces magiques des autres participants, pour renforcer temporairement son propre pouvoir.

Pour cela, il lui fallait ouvrit les trois cercles du Néméton, puis la porte finale, appelée Porte des Enfers par les moldus, mais qui n'avait en fait rien à voir avec la magie noire.

D'une formule en ancien celte, le particulier ouvrit le premier cercle.

Le premier cercle était l'entrée, le Keugant, symbolisant l'univers sans limites et éternel, source de toute matière.

Un claquement résonna dans la pièce, le Keugant était ouvert.

Tous ressentirent une agréable chaleur, qui parcouru leurs membres, puis sortit de leur corps, emportant avec elle leurs magies respectives jusqu'au deuxième cercle, placé juste derrière le premier.

Le deuxième cercle était l'Abred, symbole des incantations , de la vie et la conscience.

Chaque magie brillait d'une lueur différente, et toutes étaient sembables à leur propriétaire. Ainsi, la magie de Sirius était la plus folle, courant dans toute la pièce plusieurs fois, avant d'accepter la traversée des deux cercles. A l'inverse, la magie de Narcissa était très calme, passant les ouvertures sans se poser de questions.

Et celle de Nymphadora, bien évidemment, était aussi maladroite que sa jeune maîtresse, loupant plusieurs fois le Keugant, avant de parvenir à y entrer.

Une fois toutes les magies devant le troisième cercle, Regulus récita une deuxième incantation, visant à unir toutes les magies.

Le troisème cercle, le Gwenwed, symbole du foyer et du feu, aspira chacune des magies.

A cet instant, La Porte s'ouvrit. Le Yeun Ellez rappella toutes les magies à lui, pour les concentrer en une seule, bien plus puissante que toutes les autres, et les renvoyer dans le corps de Regulus pour quelques heures.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux sous la puissance qui se mit à courir dans ses veines. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ceux-ci avaient une couleur bien plus intense, d'un bleu partiquement électrique.

Sirius se détendit. Il avait vu dans le grimoire décrivant le rituel que si la couleur de fond ne correspondait pas à celle d'origine, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Par chance, les yeux naturels de son petit frère étaient bien bleus.

Il tendit ensuite à son frère un fil blanc, celui qu'il lui avait donné juste avant le début de la cérémonie.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Regulus pris son athamé, puis, d'un geste précis, se piqua la paume de la main. Grâce à la puissance magique qu'il venait d'aquérir, la plaie cicatrisa immédiatement. Son sang imprégna le fil blanc de rouge. Les blancs et rouges alchimiques.

Ensuite, bougeant pour la première fois depuis le début du rituel, il alla récupérer un peu du sang de chacun des participants. Sa force magie était tant amplifiée que les trois enfants, encore bien innocents, ne comprirent même pas que le jeune homme leur avait fait une piqûre. Heureusement d'ailleurs, ils auraient été trop jeunes pour appréhender l'impact de la douleur, et il n'en aurait rien résulté de bon.

Une fois que la cordelette fut d'un carmin vif, il retourna au centre du dessin, et la posa sur le sol, en forme de cercle.

D'un signe de tête, il demanda à Remus de ramener les enfants en haut. La suite risquerait de les effrayer.

D'une formule en latin, il rouvrit le Yeun Ellez. Il devait appeler à lui des forces ancestrales, pour renforcer encore son pouvoir. Il savait que ça pouvait être dangereux, s'il perdait le contrôle. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait détruire l'horcruxe. Et si il se retrouvait effectivement enivré par la puissance et devait trop instable, alors les autres l'abattrait.

Il ne voulait pas spécialement en arriver là, mais si il le fallait, il savait que Sirius le tuerait. Pour le Plus Grand Bien.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Regulus pris une grande inspiration, puis récita :

« Par les voies du Ciel et de la Terre.

Je vous appelle, seul mais entouré.

Dieux tournés vers l'Orient, votre entrée est à l'Est.

La lumière des chandelles puisse-t-elle vous guider comme un phare.

Dieux tous puissants, je vous invite dans le monde des mortels.

Dieux des Vents, Force du Soleil, Puissance de la Lune ! Venez à moi, pactisez avec celui qui vous honorera. Portez sur toute la planète la puissance de ce pacte qui sera valable tant que ma vie terrestre durera.

En marchant sur la voie ancestrale, je franchis le seuil entre les mondes. En marchant

devant Yeun Ellez, puisse remonter l'énergie de Astres !

J'invoque la lumière de toutes les lumières et la gloire de toutes les gloires ! J'invoque le flamboiement de tous les flamboiements !

Que les feux du Soleil et de la Lune brûlent d'un éclat flamboyant !

Grande Déesse, Mère Universelle, dame de la Lune, je te prie d'honorer mon rituel de ta présence.

Grand Dieu, Père Universel, seigneur du Soleil, je te prie d'honorer mon rituel de ta présence. »

Un souffle mystique entra dans la pièce. Les Dieux ancestraux avaient répondu à son appel. Dans une lueur blanche, le fil imbibé du Sang le Plus Pur et le Plus Jeune disparu. Répondant à son offrande, les seigneur du Soleil et dame de la Lune lui firent don de leur puissance le temps de l'honneur.

Tombant à genoux, le particulier, d'un simple mouvement de la main, fit transplanner ses cousines, sa mère et son frère jusqu'au pentagramme. Son pouvoir était si grand. Il était si facile de se laisser corrompre. Mais il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif.

Severus arriva derrière lui, lui mit la fiole de potion dans les mains, puis quitta la salle sans regarder.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais cette magie lui faisait peur. La Magie des Black était d'une puissance inouïe. Il espérait simplement que Regulus parviendrait à la maîtriser suffisament pour ne pas basculer dans la folie.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Lorsque l'on veut s'adresser à une forme malfaisante avec une formule, il faut être impératif, contraignant et autoritaire

Au lieu de miser sur une formule spécifique atteignant les points faibles du mauvais esprit, le rituel du Sang puisait dans la magie brute de l'union de plusieurs personnes.

Regulus enduisit ses mains de potion, puis attrapa le médaillon, qui pulsait d'une énergie malsaine proprement terrifiante.

Regulus lança un regard circulaire à sa famille, puis entonna le chant qui ferait sortir le morceau d'âme de Voldemort de son réceptacle :

« Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Cernunnos,  
Regna terrae, cantate Dea, psallite Aradia.  
Deus caeli, Deus terrae,  
Humiliter majestati gloriae tuae supplicamus  
Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate,  
Laqueo, deceptione et nequitia,  
Omnis fallaciae, libera nos, domine.

Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus,  
Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio,  
Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine,  
Ut coven tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire,  
Te rogamus, audi nos !  
Ut inimicos sanctae circulae humiliare digneris,  
Te rogamus, audi nos !

Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo,  
Cernunnos ipse truderit virtutem plebi suae,  
Aradia ipse fortitudinem plebi suae.  
Benedictus Dea, gloria Matri,  
Benedictus Deus, gloria Patri! »

Alors, en cœur, tous reprirent les derniers vers du chant :

« Benedictus Deus, gloria Matri,

Benedictus Deus, gloria Patri ! »

Et dans un hurlement abominable, une face déchirée, hurlante et vaporeuse, sorti du médaillon.

Par une dernière incantation, Regulus détruisit la créature maudite :

« Je te bannis par les pouvoirs de la Déesse et du Dieu! Je te bannis par les pouvoirs du Soleil, de la Lune et des Etoiles! Je te bannis par les pouvoirs de Terra, de Aer , de Ignis, de Aqua et de Mana! Disparaît de ce monde !»

En quelques secondes, elle fondit sous l'effet de la potion. Dans un dernier cri atrocement perçant, elle disparu.

« Grande Déesse, merci d'avoir honoré mon rituel de ta présence. Au revoir.

Grand Dieu, merci d'avoir honoré mon rituel de ta présence. Au revoir. »

Puis Regulus s'effondra. Le rituel était fini. Ils avaient réussi. Il avait réussi. Il avait gagné face aux forces malfaisantes. Malgré un vide qui lui serrait les entrailles, il se sentait bien. Epuisé, mais confiant en l'avenir, il s'effondra, rattrapé au dernier moment par son grand frère.

Il ne sentit pas qu'on le remontait dans sa chambre. Regulus était dans une sorte de brouillard étonnament agréable. Il irait combattre les Mangemorts, et avec son frère, ils vaincraient Lord Voldemort. Oui, ils y arriveraient.

Mais pour l'heure, il se reposerait. Il était si fatigué.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Alors que Regulus se réveillait, vingt-quatre heures après le rituel, une terrible nouvelle frappa.

James Potter arriva au 12, Square Grimmauld, accompagné de Frank Londubat. L'animagus cerf était très pâle, et se retrouva incapable d'expliquer à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ce fut finalement Frank qui leur annonça que les Mangemorts avaient fait une nouvelle victime.

« Un corps vient d'être retrouvé à l'entrée de Pré-Au-Lard. Il-Dumbledore pense que c'est un avertissement. Il croit que Vous-Savez-Qui est au courant pour la destruction de l'horcruxe. La bataille finale aura lieu très bientôt. Nous devons tous nous rendre à Poudlard d'ici l'aube.

-Qui est la victime ?» Demanda doucement Remus.

Tous étaient inquiets. James était dans un tel état. Etait-ce Lily qui avait été tuée ? Ou bien un de leurs amis proches ?

La nouvelle tomba sur eux come une chape de plomb.

« La victime est... Le corps retrouvé est celui de Peter Pettigrow. »

 _ **A suivre...**_


	14. Etre prêt à vivre ou mourir en essayant

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! On a dépassé les 50 ! Donc un grand merci, pour tous vos messages si encourageants :)**

 **Je voudrais aussi préciser un truc, qui n'était sans doute pas très clair : dans cette histoire, Peter Pettigrow n'est pas le traître. Il n'y a eu aucun Gardien du Secret, donc Peter n'a pas trahi ses amis.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaîra autant que les précédents !**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 14 : Etre prêt à vivre ou mourir en essayant**

Le soleil se levait à peine derrière la massive silhouette de Poudlard. Pourtant, une quinzaine de sorciers marchait déjà à travers tout le domaine, en direction des grandes portes du collège pour sorciers.

Il y avait là les deux frères Black et leur mère ainsi que les couples Potter, Malfoy et Tonks. Ils étaient également accompagnés du loup-garou Remus Lupin et de son compagnon, Severus Snape.

Dans le hall de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall les attendaient. Le Directeur semblait plus soucieux qu'à son habitude. Si le vieux mage lui-même était inquiet, la situation ne pouvait être que grave.

Ce fut Minerva qui les informa de la situation actuelle :

« Bonjour à tous. Merci d'être venus si vite. La dernière bataille arrive, d'ici très peu de temps, Vous-Savez-Qui attaquera l'école, c'est inévitable. »

Mais malgré la guerre qui grondait aux portes de l'école, tous étaient presque sereins. Quoi qu'il arrive, la jeune génération surviverait. Harry, Drago, Nymphadora, les enfants Weasley, et bien d'autre encore. Cachés dans une communauté sorcière autonome près de la Manche, au moindre problème, ils traverseraient la mer, et seraient en sécurité. Même si leurs parents ne revenaient pas, ils iraient bien. Le monde sorcier se relèverait quoi qu'il arrive.

« Il faut que vous nous aidiez à protéger les élèves avant tout. Reprit la Directrice Adjointe. Quelqu'un aurait une idée ? Potter ? Black ? Vous devez bien connaître un lieu caché, un endroit connu des seuls Maraudeurs ? »

Sirius baissa les yeux. Après tout, puisque les Maraudeurs n'existaient plus... Ils pouvaient bien parler du passage secret, non ?

« Hum. Derrière un miroir, au quatrième étage. Il y a un passage secret. On l'a découvert en Deuxième Année, mais un éboulement l'a rendu impraticable. On a jamais pu découvrir ce qui se trouvait au bout, mais je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il s'agit d'une salle secrète, il n'y a aucune chance que ce soit un tunnel menant hors de Poudlard. On devrait pouvoir y faire tenir tous les Première Année, et la moitié des Deuxième Année, si on fait la moyenne de la taille des salles abandonnées du château.»

James Potter continua :

« Donc, si je te suis bien, il resterait la moitié des Deuxième Année à cacher, en plus de toutes les années supérieures ? Comment tu compte faire ?

-On mettra les Deuxième Année restants dans les cuisines, les Troisèmes et Quatrième Année dans la salle commune et le dortoir des Poufsouffles. Pour les Cinquième et Sixième Année, il y a la Salle Sur Demande. Et pour les Septième Année, je crois me souvenir qu'il y a un grand cachot près de la statue de Wilfrid le Mélancolique. »

Albus Dumbledore sourit doucement à son ancien élève, mais ce fut Minerva qui formula à haute voix ce que tous les autres pensaient :

« Eh bien messieurs. Je dois dire que votre connaissance de Poudlard est impressionnante. Un jour, vous devrez m'expliquer comme vous vous y êtes pris. »

Les trois jeunes hommes eurent la décence de rougir. Enfin, ils n'allaient pas révéler tous leurs petits secrets, quand même !

Narcissa Malfoy reprit la parole :

« Excuse-moi, Sirius, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux les séparer. Je ne suis jamais aller dans la Salle sur Demande, mais elle doit être assez grande pour accueillir tous les élèves, non ?

-Effectivement, on pourrait faire comme ça. Mais, même si c'est horrible à dire, il vaut mieux que tous ne soit pas au même endroit. Comme ça, si jamais des Mangemorts trouvent une des cachettes, au moins les autres seront toujours secrètes, et on pourra espérer sauver une partie des élèves coincés sans se préoccuper des autres, qui restons sains et sauf, puisque chaque groupe n'aura connaissance d'aucune autre cachette. »

Narcissa aquiesca. Effectivement, il valait mieux prendre le risque qu'un groupe soit découvert et ne puisse se défendre, plutôt que de regrouper tous les élèves avec une plus grande garde. Le risque de perdre un grand nombre d'élève diminuant avec l'idée de Sirius, c'était la chose à faire.

« Bien, bien. Repris Dumbledore. A présent, il faut voir qui va rester avec tous ces jeunes gens.

-Je protégerais les élèves, Albus. Répondit Horace Slughorn

-Moi aussi. Ajouta Narcissa Malfoy. »

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Ainsi, il fut décidé que Horace Slughorn s'occuperait des Septième Année ne voulant pas se battre. Albus ne se faisait pas d'illusion, certains de ces jeunes gens voudraient rejoindre le champ de bataille. Il ne les en empêcherait pas. Il ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Narcissa Malfoy prendrait soin des Deuxième Année dans les cuisines, tandis que sa sœur, Andromeda Tonks, aiderait à l'infirmerie.

Les Troisième et Quatrième Année seraient pris en charge par Silvanus Brûlopot, le professeur de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques.

Dans la Salle Sur Demande, les Cinquième et Sixième Année seraient sous la garde du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Evelyn O'Leary.

Quand aux Première Année et à la moitié des Deuxième Année, ils seraient en sécurité dans la salle au bout du passage secret découvert par les Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Pomona Chourave. Si la salle n'existait pas, il faudrait alors trouver une solution, et vite .

Les trois Maraudeurs restant allèrent débloquer le passage secret, et valider l'hypothèse de la pièce dissimulée, tandis que les autres se répartissaient les rôles dans la futur bataille.

Andromeda aiderait Poppy Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, avec l'aide de Walburga Black et de Dorcas Meadows, une membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Les autres se battraient face aux Mangemorts.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Au quatrième étage de Poudlard se trouvait une galerie de miroirs, ma foi bien étrange, pour celui qui ne connaissait pas son secret. A vrai dire, seuls les Maraudeurs savaient ce qu'elle cachait.

Derrière le cinquième miroir en partant de la gauche, sur le mur Nord, se cachait une pierre déscellée. Il suffisait alors de la retirer du mur pour qu'un passage apparaisse.

Le miroir étant finalement assez banal, peut de gens auraient eu l'idée d'aller fouiller derrière. Mais les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas n'importe qui ! Aussi, dans cette galerie si intrigante, ils avaient vite remarqué que certains miroirs ne reflétaient rien, tandis que d'autres étaient tout simplement trop décalés par rapport au style si particulier de l'école.

C'est Peter qui avait trouvé le bon miroir. Et encore lui qui avait ouvert le passage secret, bien que çe soit un accident. Le jeune garçon alors en Seconde Année, très maladroit, avait voulu s'appuyer sur une pierre dépassant un peu du mur, pour renouer ses lacets. Il avait alors perdu l'équilibre, et, agrippé à la pierre, l'avait entraînée dans sa chute, découvrant un couloir sombre, plein de poussière et de gravas.

Les quatre garçons avaient voulu explorer le tunnel, mais s'étaient rapidement retrouvés bloqués par de gros blocs de pierre, qui devaient croupir là depuis fort longtemps, au vu de leur érrosion.

Les Maraudeurs avaient peu à peu oublier ce passage si mystérieux. Ils n'étaient jamais parvenu à découvrir ce qu'il se cachait au bout. Jusqu'à ce jour.

D'un simple _Evanesco_ , Remus fit disparaîtraitre toutes les pierres. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, n'y avaient-ils jamais pensé ?

James s'avança le premier. Eclairant le couloir d'un _Lumos_ , il constata que la pierre, bien que brute, n'était pas humide, comme si quelqu'un l'avait entretenue, ce qui était _impossible_. A moins que Peeves ne se soit découvert une passion pour la rénovation. Mais en dehors de ce couloir étonnamment bien conservé, rien n'indiquait d'un humain soit déjà passé par là. L'odorat de loup-garou de Remus pu seulement lui faire affirmer que de petits animaux étaient déjà passés par là. Probablement des rats ou des chauve-souris, voir même des chouettes. Il arrivait que ces messagers volants passent par des chemins farfelus pour atteindre le destinataire de leur lettre ou colis.

Les trois amis parcoururent une bonne quarantaine de mètres, avant de déboucher sur une sorte de minuscule hall, très bas de plafond. Là, incrustée dans le mur du fond, se tenait une petite porte en bois brun, sans poignée. Il n'y avait qu'une simple serrure en fer.

La serrure ne résista pas à l'assaut d'un _Alohomora_. La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, laissant passer un courant d'air étonnamment chaud.

La pièce, entièrement noire, s'illumina d'un coup, lorsque tous furent rentrés. Les trois Maraudeurs sentirent leur gorge se serrer. Les lieux avaient été occupés. Et ils pouvaient même dire que l'occupant l'était devenu durant la Cinquième Année des Maraudeurs. L'occupant, capable de se glisser entre les pierres, sous une forme suffisament petite pour passer entre tous les interstices. Un occupant, capable de passer les blocs de pierre, sous forme de rat. Peter Pettigrow. Animagus rat depuis sa Cinquième Année à Poudlard, depuis leur Cinquième Année à Poudlard en fait. Peter, le dernier de la bande, le moins brillant, le quatrième membre des Maraudeurs. Queudver. Peter. Peter, désormais fantôme. Cette salle était la dernière chose qu'il restait de lui. Cette salle, qui sauverait probablement la vie de dizaines d'élèves. L'héritage de Peter Pettigrow.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

La salle, ronde et très grande, était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Aux couleurs de Gryffondor, mais dans des tons plus doux, moins clinquant, et, il fallait bien l'avouer, qui agressaient moins les yeux. Des tapis moelleux étaient éparpillés sur le sol, des tentures pendaient aux murs. Il y avait là une représentation du Lac Noir, une du terrain de Quidditch, et même une immense tapisserie représentant la silhouette de Poudlard dans le soleil couchant.

Il y avait une table basse et des coussins, près d'une belle cheminée au feu ronronnant. Des torches étaient accrochées aux murs, une fenêtre magique montrait le temps au dehors, avec vue sur la Forêt Interdite et sur une partie du Lac. Tout simplement magnifique.

Un jeu d'échec attendait sagement sur la table, prêt à être utilisé. A côté, il y avait aussi un paquet de cartes pour faire des Batailles Explosives, le jeu préféré de James. Et surtout, il y avait plusieurs boîtes de bonbons : des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Chocogrenouilles, des fondants du Chaudron, des Patacitrouilles. Mais il y avait aussi des plaquettes de chocolat de chez Honeydukes, celles fourées au caramel, les préférées de Remus.

Et dans un renfoncement, un tourne-disque ensorcelé, avec les meilleurs tubes moldus de 1977, plus un vinyle assez rare des Bizarr'Sisters, le groupe favori de Sirius.

Finalement, la chose qui semblait peut être la plus banale mais qui fendit de tristesse le cœur des trois amis était un cadre. Un simple cadre, posé sur la table basse. Un cadre contenant une photo, leur photo.

Sur le papier glaçé, trois adolescents se mouvaient, souriant à l'objectif, faisant des signes de la main à la photographe, Lily. La jeune femme avait pris cette photo durant leur septième année. Ils étaient près du Lac Noir, au printemps. Il faisait alors doux, le soleil commençait tout juste à réchauffer le paysage, dans un ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages cotonneux.

Ils étaient... Radieux. Ils portaient tous les trois l'uniforme de Gryffondor, mais pas un n'avait la même conception d'uniforme que les autres.

Ainsi, James jouait négligemment avec un vif d'or, ses cheveux bruns éternellement en pagaille ébouriffés par une légère brise. Sa cravate était mal nouée, et il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise, dévoilant une peau délicatement bronzée par les heures passées à jouer au Quidditch. Ses lunettes étaient un peu tordues, parce qu'il s'était pris un cognard en pleine tête durant le dernier match de Quidditch. Il n'avait pas voulu les faire réparer, disant que c'était un bon souvenir, puisqu'ils avaient gagnés, écrasant les Serpentards avec 150 points d'avance. Il était tout sourire, ses yeux noisette pétillants derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Remus, lui, avait un livre de Métamorphose dans la main, et il était probablement le mieux coiffé des trois. Malgré tout, le vent avait un peu décoiffé ses cheveux châtains, qui retombaient légèrement sur son front, soulignant ses yeux mordorés brillants de vivacité. La cravate bien nouée, la chemise rentrée dans le pantalon, Remus portait l'uniforme de façon si conventionnelle que pas un élève n'était habillé comme lui. Son insigne de Préfet-En-Chef brillait sous le soleil. Il sourirait timidement, sa peau pâle légèrement rosie par la douce chaleur qui régnait.

Sirius, quant à lui, ne faisait définitivement rien comme tout le monde, en témoignait le magazine de motos absolument moldu qu'il tenait à la main. Avec sa chemise ouverte sur un T-Shirt à l'effigie des Bizarr'Sisters, et l'absence totale de cravate, son uniforme en aurait fait tiquer plus d'un. Des bracelets de cuir aux poignets, il saluait Lily, d'une main d'albâtre ornée de bagues. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules, en souples boucles se balançant dans le vent. Il sourirait d'une façon très particulière, avec une sorte de demi-sourire, qui accentuait considérablement son air de garçon rebelle, celui qui faisait craquer la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Ses yeux d'une belle couleur acier reflétaient une véritable palette d'émotions, principalement de la joie et de la malice.

Oh oui, ces trois adolescents étaient sans conteste beaux et semblaient avoir tout pour eux.

Mais il manquait le quatrième garçon, qui s'était lui même arraché de la photo. Pourtant, cet élève n'était pas repoussant, loin de là. Il semblait simplement... Banal, à côté de ses amis. Les cheveux d'une couleur sable, un peu trop longs, il semblait trop normal pour figurer avec les trois autres. Il portait son uniforme normalement, la cravate nouée, mais un peu maladroitement. Il n'avait pas de signe disctinctif, ni insigne de Préfet, ni vif d'or dans la main, ni quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux étaient bleus, c'était peut être la seule chose un peu remarquable chez lui. Il n'était ni bronzé comme James, ni d'une pâleur aristocratique comme Sirius.

Il avait des joues un peu ronde, il était un peu potelé. Et pas très grand, juste dans la moyenne. Et il ne souriait pas. Il ne semblait pas spécialement trise, mais pas spécialement heureux non plus. Juste normal. Ni timide ni extraverti. Ni brillant ni mauvais. Ni très beau ni très laid. Juste normal.

Peter était tout simplement un garçon banal.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

En voyant tout cela, James, Sirius et Remus eurent honte. Parce qu'ils comprenaient ce que signifiait cette pièce. Parce qu'ils se rappellèrent d'une journée, à l'automne 1977.

Ce jour-là, le temps était maussade. Il ne faisait pas suffisament beau pour que les joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor aient eu envie d'aller sur le terrain. Alors, puisqu'on était le samedi de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, James avait prévu d'inviter Lily pour boire une Bièrreaubeurre avec elle, bien au chaud chez Madame Rosemerta, aux Trois balais. Le jeune homme avait alors sèchement dit à Peter qu'il était occupé, lorsque celui-ci avait voulu lui montrer quelque chose.

 _Flashback_

 _« Pas maintenant, Queudver ! J'ai donnée rendez-vous à Lily dans la salle commune ! Il me reste moins d'une demi-heure pour me préparer ! Alors, tu m'excusera, mais j'ai plus important à faire que venir avec toi. »_

 _Peter n'avait pas insité. Il était juste parti en disant :_

 _« Ok. Excuse-moi, James. Je ne t'embêterais plus. Passe une bonne après-midi. »_

 _Fin du Flashback_

Ensuite, il était allé voir Sirius. Qui l'avait complètement ignoré, trop occupé à faire glousser un groupe de jeunes Serdaigles.

 _Flashback_

 _Peter s'approcha doucement du rassemblement de jeunes filles qui roucoulaient devant un Sirius se pavanant. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis interpella son ami, qui ne lui répondit pas, plongé dans sa tâche présente, soit faire un sourire de tombeur à la Préfète de Sedaigle, une blondinette timide mais très jolie. Le genre de filles qu'aimait Sirius, belles et assez placides. Le genre de filles que Peter n'aimait pas, les trouvant sans intérêt._

 _C'est finalement une des fille qui lui avait répondu. Ou plutôt, qui l'avait rembarré sèchement, sans même que Sirius ne se rendre compte que son ami était là._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Petit Gros ? Tu vois pas que Sirius à mieux à faire que supporter ta petite face de rat ? Allez, dédage ! »_

 _Peter avait baissé la tête et serré les dents, pour empêcher les larmes dans ses yeux de couler. Ce genre de remarques avaient beau être fréquentes, il n'empêche qu'elles faisaient mal._

 _Alors l'adolescent était parti, sous les rires des jeunes filles, et l'indifférence de son ami._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Et puis le garçon avait cherché Remus, qui révisait à la bibliothèque.

 _Flashback_

 _Peter trouva le lycanthrope attablé, au croisement entre la section Sortilèges et la section Botanique._

 _Il lui demanda d'un ton bas si il pouvait le suivre, disant qu'il avait quelque chose à lui monter._

 _« Peter, tu vois bien que je n'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages ! Je révise pour les ASPICs, moi ! Si tu veux rater ta vie, aucun problème, mais ne m'empêche pas de réussir. Alors, part d'ici, tu t'énerve. Et si je m'énerve, je vais faire du bruit, et Mme Pince m'interdira de revenir à la bibliothèque, et je ne pourrais plus réviser, et je raterais mon diplôme. A cause de toi. Alors va-t'en. » siffla Remus_

 _Alors Peter s'en alla, sans un bruit, pour ne pas déranger son ami plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Merlin... Les trois amis se sentaient tellement mal. Peter... Peter voulait juste leur montrer cette salle. La salle qu'il avait entièrement créer pour eux. Plus que pour les Maraudeurs, Peter avait créer cette salle spécialement pour ses trois amis.

Mais ce qui acheva de leur briser le cœur, ce fut la petite pièce adjacente, cachée derrière une tenture. Elle était vraiment minuscule, en comparaison de l'autre pièce, mais tellement plus à l'image de leur ami.

Un petit bureau pour travailler, passablement usé et couvert de tâches d'encre. Des parchemins éparpillés partout. Une boîte de Fizwizbiz entamée, un emballage de chocogrenouille vide. Un fauteuil qui avait dû appartenir à la salle commune de Gryffondor puis être jeté et récupéré par l'adolescent. Toutes les nuits où les trois autres avaient déserté le dortoir, Peter les avait probablement passé ici, à dormir dans ce fauteuil inconfortable, pour ne pas rester seul dans la tour de Gryffondor, si froide et hostile sans la présence de ses compagnons. Le garçon n'avait jamais été assez bon pour transformer un fauteuil en lit, ou même pour transfigurer une couverture. Ses nuits en solitaire avaient dû être bien dures pour cet adolescent si craintif, si facilement effrayé par le monde l'entourant.

Parmis les piles de parchemins, il y avait des brouillons de devoirs, principalement en Métamorphose. Mais il y avait aussi des lettres de la mère de Peter. Et même une carte de Saint-Valentin, écrite par une Poufsouffle anonyme.

La gorge serrée, James, Sirius et Remus quittèrent les lieux. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de mettre à disposition la plus grande salle pour la protection des élèves, mais de garder l'autre secrète, pour garder intact cet endroit si imprégné de l'esprit de Peter.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Regulus s'inquiétait. Son frère n'allait pas bien. En quand Sirius n'allait pas bien, il avait tendance à tout garder pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. Et alors il disait ou faisait immanquablement quelque chose de stupide.

Affalé dans un des nombreux fauteuils apportés par les elfes de maison, Sirius suivait d'une oreille la conversation entre Maugrey et Dumbledore, le regard vague. Dumbledore expliquait à Maugrey que, dès midi, les élèves seraient confinés dans les salles cachées.

Regulus soupira. Il ne savait pas ce que son frère et ses amis avaient découvert dans la salle secrète, mais depuis qu'ils en étaient revenus, tous les trois semblaient vraiment moroses. Dans une atmosphère déjà étouffante, leur humeur sombre ne faisait qu'alourdir l'ambiance.

Mais alors que Remus s'était isolé avec Severus, et que James parlait à voix basse avec Lily, Sirius lui, n'avait personne à qui se confier. Enfin, plus exactement, personne à qui avait envie de se confier. Il savait que son frère l'écouterait mais... Il culpabilisait tellement.

D'un coup, le Gryffondor eu une idée. Se levant d'un bond, il interpella son petit frère :

« Hey, Reggie ! Tu saurais pas où est passé Remus ? Je voudrais lui parler.

-Sirius, je t'ai déjà de ne pas m'appeller comme ça en public ! Enfin bon, pour répondre à ta question, oui je sais où est ton ami. Mais je ne pense pas qu'aller le voir maintenant soit une bonne idée, tu sais.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux juste lui parler un moment. Et puis ça lui ferait du bien aussi, non ?

-Ecoute. Je comprend pourquoi tu veux faire ça, mais là, Remus est occupé. Il discute déjà avec Severus.

-Quoi ?! Mais... Mais pourquoi il préfère discuter avec Snape plutôt qu'avec moi ? Je suis son ami depuis bien plus longtemps !

-Eh bien, tu devrais demander confirmation à Remus, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient vraiment... Amis...

-T'as raison ! Je vais aller voir Moony, et lui faire comprendre que je suis un bien meilleur ami que Snape !

-Non. Sirius, je ne voulais pas dire ça... Oh et puis, au pire, tu comprendra peut-être enfin...

-Comprendre quoi ? T'es bizarre en ce moment, Reg'. Bref, j'y vais, à plus tard ! »

Regulus se prit la tête dans les mains. Sirius était capable de réagir à chaud, et quand il aurait apprit la vraie nature de la relation entre le loup-garou et le potionniste... Sa réaction sur le coup serait sans doute très immature. Son frère risquait de blesser Remus en lui disant des choses qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment, sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait rien faire. Juste attendre et espérer que les morceaux ne seraient pas trop durs à recoller.

 **HPHPHPHPHP**

Sirius, aussi discret qu'à son habitude, envoya la porte de la salle s'écraser contre le mur. Remus et Severus s'étaient isolés dans une salle abandonnée, non seulement pour avoir de l'intimité, mais aussi pour éviter la vague d'élèves déferlant dans les couloirs alors que la sonnerie de début des cours sonnait.

Sirius ne remarqua pas le regard noir lançé par les deux jeunes hommes dans sa direction, se contentant d'attraper son ami par le bras, puis de le tirer sans lui demander son accord, jusqu'à une autre salle.

« Moony ! Tu ne peux pas être ami avec Snape ! Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi ! Enfin, moi non plus, mais je suis quand même mieux ! Remus, ne sois pas ami avec lui, moi je suis bien meilleur ! »

Remus soupira. Il aurait voulu s'énerver contre Sirius mais il n'en avait plus la force. De toute façon, Sirius ne changerait jamais. D'autant plus que dans le cas présent, il pensait _réellement_ bien faire.

« Sirius. Je suis touché par ton attention, mais ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre de Severus. Je ne l'aime pas comme un ami.

-Je le savais ! Il n'est pas ton ami. Tu ne l'aim- Hein ! Ça veut dire quoi « Je ne l'aime pas comme un ami » ? Tu... Tu es...

-Oui, Sirius. Je suis son Alpha. Il est mon compagnon et je l'aime. »

Sirius pâlit dangereusement. Son regard s'obscurcit. Il se retourna sans un mot et quitta la pièce.

Remus ne voulut pas y croire. Il s'attendait à des cris, de la colère. Pas à _ça_. La fureur glacée de Sirius était bien pire, bien plus blessante que la brûlante des colères.

Sirius aurait dû essayer de le convaincre, lui lister tous les défauts du potionniste pour le faire changer d'avis. Ça n'aurait pas marché, alors son ami serait aller bouder dans son coin, faussement vexé. Puis il serait revenu et ils auraient rit ensemble. Et tout aurait été bien. Le lycan aurait été entouré de ses amis et de son compagnon.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être simplement heureux ? Sans mégalomane obsédé par la pureté du sang voulant tuer ceux qu'il aimait. Sans discriminations liées à sa lycanthropie. Sans rejet de ses amis les plus chers. Sans décès de ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Sans guerre. Sans tout ça, tout aurait été bien.

Remus ne comprenait pas son ami. Il avait accepté sa lycanthropie, ses mensonges pour cacher sa condition, son homosexualité, tout. Et il refusait sa relation avec Severus pour une querelle d'enfance.

Quand Severus entra dans la pièce et le pris dans ses bras, il pleura. Serré contre celui qu'il aimait, le visage au creux de son cou, Remus se laissa aller à sa peine.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Regulus sursauta en entendant une porte claquer et faillit dégainer sa baguette. Ses réflexes liés à ses activités chez les Mangemorts étaient restés, et peut-être qu'ils lui permettraient de rester en vie sur le champ de bataille.

En l'occurence, ça n'était pas un Mangemort qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, mais son frère. Lequel semblait bien trop mutique pour que ce ne soit pas suspect.

La mâchoire contractée, les jointures blanches à force de serrer les poings. Il allait exploser. Sa magie crépitait tout autour de lui.

Regulus n'avait pas peur de son frère, il avait assisté à suffisament de ses colères pour savoir quand cela pourrait devenir dangereux, et ce qu'il devrait alors faire. Donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir. L'aîné des Black n'avait réellement perdu le contrôle que deux fois.

Jetant un _Silencio_ et un _Protego_ par sûreté, Regulus attendit. Il observa sans broncher les meubles s'écraser contre les murs. Les cris de Sirius retentissaient si fort que, sans le sort de silence, toute l'école l'aurait entendu.

Le jeune homme devait bien avouer que la magie de son frère était fascinante. Sirius était extrêmement puissant, bien plus qu'il n'en n'avait consience.

Au bout de dix minutes, Regulus perdit patience, et décidant que de toute façon son frère ne lui ferait jamais de mal – réflexion digne d'un Gryffondor soit-dit en passant – il s'approcha de celui-ci, et le gifla.

Hébété, Sirius regarda son petit frère lui faire la leçon sans réagir.

« C'est bon ? T'es calmé ? Soupira Regulus, exaspéré.

-Heu, ben je...

-Sérieusement. T'aurais pas pu avoir pire réaction ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, et ça ne me regarde pas, mais je voudrais juste de dire une chose que tu ferais mieux de bien retenir. On va peut être mourir demain. Tu veux vraiment mourir en étant fâché avec Remus ? Tu veux vraiment regretter toute ta vie des paroles que tu ne pensais pas réellement ? »

Sirius pâlit considérablement, et quitta la pièce en murmurant un :

« Je-je reviens. »

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Dans un couloir, étroit et peu éclairé, se tenait un jeune homme. Son visage aristocratique faiblement éclairé par une torche était tordu en un air soucieux.

Il restait devant une salle, sans oser entrer.

Sirius toqua doucement à la porte, avec hésitation. Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Alors il n'entra pas, ne voulant pas attiser la colère de son ami, qu'il avait lui même provoquée.

« Remus? Chuchota-t-il à travers le bois clos.  
Je-je voudrais m'excuser. J'ai été complètement stupide. Pardon. J'dois être le pire ami qu'on puisse imaginer...  
Pardon Moony. J'espère que tu sera heureux avec Snape. »

Sirius se recula, puis posa la main sur la poignée. Rien n'indiquait que Remus l'ai entendu. Mais rien n'inquait non plus qu'il n'ai pas été à la porte pour l'écouter à travers la cloison.

Repartant, la tête basse, Sirius sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement.

Se retournant, le jeune homme vit alors son ami, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait les yeux rougis, mais ne semblait pas vraiment en colère.

« Patmol. Effectivement, tu est un abruti fini. Ta réaction était vraiment peu intelligente. Mais ce que tu viens de faire est encore pire! Comment peut tu imaginer que je laisse tomber notre amitié comme ça ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Oui, je t'en veux. Mais il n'empêche que tu es mon ami ET un membre de ma meute. Donc tu va venir ici et vite! »

Sirius dégluti mais s'exécuta. Un Remus en colère était la chose qui le terrifiait le plus sur terre. Devant Vous-Savez-Qui et les coccinelles. Et pourtant les coccinelles étaient des êtres maléfiques, quoi qu'en dise James.

Lorsqu'il fut à une distance suffisament proche de Remus pour le toucher d'un lever de bras, mais suffisament loin pour ne pas investir son espace vital, Sirius se stoppa. Peu sûr de la marche à suivre, le jeune homme paraissait vraiment très calme et réfléchi, en comparaison de son comportement habituel. Sirius semblait vraiment regretter ses paroles. Et puisque l'instinct du loup ne se trompait jamais, le lycan pouvait affirmer que son ami pesait vraiment les conséquences de ses actes.

Remus franchit la distance entre eux, éteignit brièvement son ami, lui mis une grande tape dans le dos, puis lui sourit.

Tout n'était pas oublié, et Sirius devrait vraiment apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir, mais si ils mourraient demain, ils n'emporteraient aucun rancoeur dans la tombe.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Laissant Remus rejoindre son compagnon, Sirius retourna voir son frère. Celui-ci ne lui reprocha rien, mais n'hésita pas à lui poser des questions pour comprendre ce qu'il avait vraiment causé une telle réaction. Après tout, sans l'adorer, Sirius avait fini par faire la paix avec Severus, alors qu'avec les dernières heures, il semblait avoir fait un bon dans le passé. Et Regulus voulait savoir pourquoi.

« Bon. Maintenant que t'es calmé et que tu t'es excusé pour ton comportement stupide, tu m' . »

Sirius se laissa tomber aux côtés de son frère, puis raconta :

« On a trouvé une salle secrète au bout du passage caché. Et... Et Peter l'avait trouvé avant nous. Il avait décoré la salle, exactement comme on aurait aimé, Remus, James et moi. Il avait voulu nous la montrer, tu sais. Mais on n'avait pas fait attention à lui. _Je_ n'avais jamais fait attention à lui.

Tu sais, Peter c'était un peu le bébé de la bande. Et j'ai pas réussi à le protéger.

Et j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à protéger tous les autres, tous ceux que j'aime.  
J'ai peur pour Remus. Mais j'ai aussi peur pour Severus. Si il meure, Remus ne s'en remettra jamais. Peut importe ce qu'on fera pour l'aider, il ne s'en sortira pas. Et il finira par mourir lui aussi. Alors j'ai peur pour Severus autant que pour mes amis. Parce que peut importe la puissance avec laquelle je l'ai haït, personne ne mérite la mort. Je ne souhaiterais plus jamais qu'il meure.

J'ai peur.  
J'ai peur Regulus. J'ai peur de perdre James et Remus. J'ai peur de te perdre, toi. » 

Regulus sentit son cœur se serrer.  
Sirius ne reconnaissait jamais qu'il avait peur. Il craignait toujours que ça se retourne contre lui. Il ne faisait assez confiance à personne pour parler librement de ce qu'il ressentait. Parce que, si Sirius était fort, il n'était pas invincible. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on joue avec ses sentiments profonds. Alors il semblait tout prendre à la rigolade. Comme ça, rien ne l'atteignait. Si ça n'était pas important, ça ne pouvait pas le blesser. Les sentiments étaient à la fois la plus grande force et la plus grande faiblesse de Sirius.  
Alors qu'il lui avoue ça, c'était peut-être la plus belle preuve d'amour que son frère puisse lui donner.

Regulus ne dit rien. Il se contenta de sourire doucement. Puis il attira son frère contre lui. Pour le remercier, et pour le rassurer. Et aussi sûrement pour profiter de lui tout seul, encore un moment, juste quelques instants. Ils n'étaient pas certains de revenir vivants du champ de bataille, alors ils pouvaient bien voler encore quelques secondes au temps, juste tous les deux. Profiter, peut-être pour la dernière fois, de la présence de l'autre, de la sensation d'avoir son frère serré contre soi, paisiblement, avec bonheur.

Peut-être que demain ils seraient morts tous les deux, mais le monde se relèverait. Avec ou sans eux, le soleil se leverait à nouveau. Demain encore, il ferait jour.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	15. Affrontements finaux

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 15 : Affrontements finaux**

Lorsque la Bataille Finale débuta, ils étaient prêts. Les Mangemorts forcèrent les protections de Poudlard, mais quand elles tombèrent dans un grand fracas, les élèves étaient déjà tous en sécurité.

Devant les grandes portes de Poudlard, tous les combattants de la Lumière étaient sur le qui-vive, la baguette levée, prêts à riposter au premier sort lançé.

A l'arrière, ceux qui devaient empêcher au maximum les Mangemorts d'entrer dans l'école. C'était là que se tenaient Edgard Bones, Emmeline Vance, Filius Flitwick et Ted Tonks

Au centre, ceux qui se batteraient dehors. Ici se trouvait la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix : Alastor Maugrey, James et Lily Potter, Remus Lupin Frank et Alice Londubat, Sturgis Podmore, Fabian et Gideon Prewett, leur sœur Molly Weasley et son mari Arthur, Minerva McGonagall, ainsi que Severus Snape.

Sur les côtés, ceux qui viendraient en renfort et agiraient dans toute l'école. Ceux-ci étaient Mondigus Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid, Renée Bibine la professeur de vol, Marlène McKinnon et Lucius Malfoy.

A l'avant, les meneurs, ceux qui auraient pour tâche principale d'atteindre le Lord et de le tuer. En première ligne se tenait Albus Dumbledore, secondé par Sirius et Regulus Black.

Et puis il y avait les septième année qui avaient voulu se battre. Ils étaient peu, au plus grand soulagement du Directeur.

Quand tous les Mangemorts apparurent devant eux, et que Voldemort s'avança, faisant face à Dumbledore, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour permettre au groupe de vaincre le Camp des Ténèbres.

Certains Mangemorts ne se cachaient même pas derrière leurs masques. C'était le cas de Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, d'Amycus et Alecto Carrow, d'Igor Karkaroff, ou encore d'Evan Rosier et de Corban Yaxley.

Il y avait légèrement plus de combattants du côté des Ténèbres, mais la plupart étaient de jeunes recrues, assez inexpérimentées. Celles-ci seraient au maximum épargnées. Mais face aux Mangemorts les plus dangereux, ceux prêts à mourir pour la folie de leur Maître, il n'y aurait aucune retenue. Si les combattants de la Lumière devaient éliminer des Mangemorts tels que Fenrir Greyback ou Barty Croupton Junior, ils le feraient.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

A 14 heures et trois minutes, le premier sort fut lancé. Par qui ? Depuis quel camp ? Impossible de le savoir. Mais il sonna le début d'une lutte acharnée du Bien contre le Mal.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens, s'entrecroisant, s'entrechoquant. Fusant de toute part, des _Stupéfix_ , des _Petrificus totalus_. Mais aussi des _Doloris_ ou des A _vada Kedavra_

Les Mangemorts tombaient comme des mouches. Mais beaucoup emportaient au passage des combattants de la Lumière.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Près du Lac Noir, Remus Lupin affrontait Fenrir Greyback.

Remus lançait _Diffindo_ sur _Diffindo_ , espérant entailler la peau épaisse comme du cuir de Greyback.

Un _Protego_ incanté de justesse lui permit d'éviter un _Maléfice Cuisant_.

Quelques sorts furent encore échangés, jusqu'à ce que Fenrir Greyback pousse un hurlement bestial et, furieux de ne pas toucher sa cible avec des sorts, choisisse d'en venir aux mains.

Se jetant sur Remus, il lui attrapa le bras, enfoncant ses ongles griffus et terreux dans la chair de son adversaire.

Paralysé par la douleur et la peur, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Remus sentait le souffle putride du lycanthrope contre sa peau, alors qu'il approchait ses crocs luisants de son cou, en une sordide parodie de la morsure qu'il avait subit une quinzaine d'année avant.

« Alors, mon petit loup, on a peur ? Oh oui, je peux la sentir, la peur. Sur ta peau, dans ton souffle si irrégulier, dans tes tremblements. J'adore ça. Tu vas voir petit loup, bientôt tu sera grand. Je vais te dresser, t'apprendre à t'incliner comme il se doit. Je vais faire de toi un parfait loup-garou. Tu aurait pu être un grand Alpha, si seulement tu m'avait suivi. Maintenant, je vais devoir t'éduquer à la dure. » Souffla Greyback, d'un ton presque désolé, si pervers entre ses crocs jaunis.

Seule l'intervention de Lily Potter, qui envoya valser Greyback d'un puissant _Expelliarmus_ , sauva Remus. D'un signe de tête, la rousse replongea dans la bataille, allant affronter Evan Rosier, laissant Remus face au monstre. Celui-ci s'était relevé, un peu sonné et très énervé.

Mais cette fois, Remus n'avait plus peur, il était fou de rage. Pour une fois, il laissa sa bestialité prendre le dessus, pour détruire celui qui la lui avait donné.

Après encore plusieurs minutes où coups et sortilèges s'écrasèrent les uns contre les autres, un _Reducto_ lançé en plein visage eu raison de Fenrir Greyback. Au milieu de son visage mutilé, amas de chair et de sang, les yeux fous du Mangemort roulaient dans leurs orbites. Sa bouche écorchée se tordit en une grimace affreuse, puis un dernier râle s'échappa de sa gorge, et il mourut.

Le souffle court, les habits sales de poussière et de sang, le bras cassé, à moitié aveuglé par le sang qui maculait son visage, Remus Lupin venait de tuer le responsable de sa lycanthropie.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Encerclé par quatre Mangemorts, Snape bataillait pour rejoindre le château.

Severus frappa l'un de ses quatre assaillants d'un _Sectumsempra._ L'homme s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement étouffé par le sang dans sa bouche.

Faisant volte-face, le potionniste pulvérisa un tronc lui barrant la route avec un _Bombarda Maxima._

Autour de lui, certains Mangemorts peu convaincus fuyaient. Courant en tous sens, affolés par les horreurs qu'ils voyaient, ils ressemblaient plus à des proies prises au piège qu'à des hommes désanchaînés.

Aucun ne savoura sa liberté, les serviteurs les plus fidèles réglant rapidement leur cas d'un _Avada Kedavra._ Aucun pitié pour les traîtres, qu'ils soient un ami, un père ou un fils.

Severus se jeta à terre, évitant de justesse un _Avada Kedavra_ lancé par Barty Croupton Junior. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la terre humide de sang.

Il dressa un bouclier autour de lui d'un _Protego_ , qui ne résita pas, implosant sous un rayon bleu.

« Sale traître ! Tu vas payer ! »

Barty laissa échapper un rire fou, quand il toucha son adversaire à l'épaule d'un _Oppugno_.

Severus était acculé. Il n'avait plus qu'une solution.

« Je t'arracherais les ongles, je te trancherais la gorge, je te pendrais à un arbre, je- »

N'hésitant que quelques secondes, le potionniste avait lancé le sort de mort. Dans un tel duel, c'était tué ou être tué.

Barty Croupton Junior mort, les deux Mangemorts restants hésitèrent. Ce fut le hurlement d'Evan Rosier, quelques mètres plus loin, qui les fit réagir. Les deux mages noirs s'élançèrent après leur cible.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Molly Weasley regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait perdu de vue Arthur.

Son cœur se serra. Alice Londubat avait été percutée par un bloc de pierre tombé de la Tour d'Astronomie et gisait au sol, inerte.

Conjurant un brancard, Molly mena rapidement la jeune femme à l'infirmerie.

Sur son chemin, elle vit un Mangemort tomber depuis le deuxième étage. Son crâne alla frapper une pierre. Il ne se releva pas.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Dans l'infirmerie, les gérisseuses étaient débordées.

D'un coup de baguette, elles lançaient un _Episkey_ pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang ou soigner une blessure mineure d'un autre, c'était un _Revigor_ , pour réanimer une personne inconsciente.

Andromeda visa le bras cassé d'un élève d'un _Ferula_ , faisant apparaître une attelle et des bandages autour du membre blessé.

Les trois femmes utilisaient également en grand nombre les _Tergeo_ , pour nettoyer et garder au maximum propre l'infirmerie et les patients.

Walburga bataillait pour garder Marlène McKinnon en vie. La jeune femme avait eu la trachée écrasée par une branche du Saul Cogneur alors qu'elle se battait contre un Mangemort.

D'un _Anapneo_ , elle dégageait ses voies respiratoires. D'un _Cardium Pulsa_ , elle aida le cœur fatigué à repatir.

La jeune membre de l'Odre de Phénix était dans un état grave, mais elle survivrait probablement.

Pas un des lits n'était vide. Il y avait même des brancards sur le sol, tant l'infirmerie était bondée. Certains étaient inconscients, d'autres réveillés et souffrants. D'autres encore étaient recouverts de draps et mis à l'écart. Morts.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Au détour d'un couloir du quatrième étage, un homme courait. Il avait aperçu un Serviteur des Ténèbres qui se dirigeait vers le passage secret cachant une partie des élèves.

Mais quand Mondingus Fletcher arriva dans la salle cachée, il était déjà trop tard pour la Directrice des Poufsouffles. Elle avait défendu les élèves corps et âme, et lorsqu'elle tomba sous les sorts, elle réussit dans un dernier souffle à emporter le Mangemort, Antonin Dolohov, dans la tombe.

Mondingus ne put que rejoindre les élèves, abandonnant le corps de Pomona Chourave dans le tunnel. Il devait reprendre son rôle. Il ne fallait pas que le sacrifice de l'enseignante soit vain.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Dans le hall, les sabliers étaient brisés, on marchait sur les rubis, saphirs, émeraudes et diamants, dans la poussière et le sang.

Près de là, dans la Grande Salle, Minerva McGonagall combattait Igor Karkaroff. Les vitres volaient en éclat, l'atmosphère était rendue étouffante par la fumée des _Incendio_.

A quelques mètres, au niveau de la table des professeurs, Emmeline Vance succomba à un _Avada Kedavra_ , sous le regard impuissant d'Alastor Maugrey.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

James Potter sauta par dessus un tronc d'arbre, sans ralentir sa course. Suivi par trois Mangemorts, il était en difficulté. Ses assaillants n'auraient pas été très dangereux seuls, mais à trois, ils étaient coriaces.

Merlin. Etait-ce le corps d'une élève qu'il venait de voir ? Elle semblait si jeune.

Il ne pu éviter le _Doloris_ envoyé par Corban Yaxley. James tomba au sol, le souffle coupé par la douleur qui lui vrillait les os.

Rubeus Hagrid, désemparé, attrapa un Filet du Diable et le lança sur le Mangemort.

Sous les cris étouffés de l'homme, le Demi-Géant courut jusqu'au jeune Auror.

James repris difficilement son souffle, et tenta un pauvre sourire dirigé vers l'hybride. Le jeune homme se releva, et remis ses lunettes en place, puis sans attendre, il replongea dans les combats, suivi par Hagrid.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Deux silhouettes. Un face à face. Deux anonymes. Un combat. Une lutte. Parmis tant d'autres. Un duel. Perdu dans une bataille. Les sorts fusèrent. Les coups s'enchaînèrent. Les formules venaient de tous les côtés. Une lutte répétée. Des mouvements orchestrés au fil des sorts. Par de pitié. Un combat à mort. Sans foi ni loi. Une lutte acharnée. Une bataille pour la survie.

Des éclairs. Rouges. Bleus. Verts. Un vrai feu d'artifice.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Sirius roula sur le côté, crachant du sang. Les _Doloris_ lancés à répétition par Bellatrix avaient probablement fait des dégâts internes, mais il parvenait toujours à respirer.

Le duel durait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, et si sa cousine ne semblait pas s'essouffler, le Gryffondor, lui, ressentait de plus en plus les effets de la fatigue. Ses chances de s'en sortir s'amenuisaient de minute en minute.

Coincé dans la Cour de l'Horloge, il ne parvenait pas à rejoindre les autres.

Il hurla lorsque Bellatrix brisa ses jambes d'un coup de baguette. S'effondrant sur le sol, il crut sa dernière heure arrivée lorsque les yeux fous de sa cousine croisèrent les siens.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Mais ça n'était pas Bellatrix qui avait prononcé le sort de mort.

La jeune femme tomba face contre terre, le visage à jamais figé dans une expression de stupeur.

Sirius, hébété, vit apparaître, dans un nuage de poussière, son petit frère. C'était lui qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage impassible de Regulus, qui se tenait face à son frère, la baguette toujours levée.

Le jeune homme tremblait toujours lorsqu'il s'approcha de son grand frère et répara ses os brisés d'un _Brackium Emendo_.

Regulus aida son frère à se relever, sans un mot. Le jeune homme avait un hématome qui s'étendait sur tout le côté droit de son visage, mais il ne semblait que peu blessé.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Lorsque le Patronus en forme de Phénix de Dumbledore apparu devant eux, les deux frères Black quittèrent la Cour de l'Horloge, et coururent jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite.

Ils avaient un plan. Le plus dur serait d'en faire part à Albus. Toute la réussite de l'opération dépendait du vieux sorcier et de sa capacité à immobiliser Voldemort.

Là-bas, un paysage de fin du monde les attendait. Des corps jonchaient le sol, et au centre d'une clairière, un cercle de terre brûlée.

Sur plusieurs mètres, l'herbe avait été réduite en cendres, de même que certains cadavres.

Et là se tenaient Albus Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort, isolés par un grand dôme vitreux. Les deux hommes se faisaient face.

Luttant avec acharnement, le Lord ne laissait aucun répis au vieil homme. Bientôt, celui-ci ne tiendrait plus la distance.

Les deux frères Black comprirent alors que ce serait à eux d'intervenir. L'issue de cette bataille, et même de cette guerre, reposait entièrement sur eux, et sur leur capacité à tuer.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Un bouclier bleuté épais de plusieurs centimètres était dressé autour des deux combattants. Regulus leva sa baguette, et d'un signe de tête, il signala à son frère de se tenir près.

Jetant un _Partis Temporus_ , Regulus, suivi par Sirius, courut, passant à travers le passage créer dans le bouclier.

Là, l'air chargé de particules de magie était presque étouffant. Des petits éclairs d'électricité statique couraient à l'intérieur du dôme.

Un Patronus de Sinistros sortit de la baguette de Sirius, tandis qu'un Sombral sortait de celle de Regulus. Les deux animaux fantômatiques quittèrent le dôme, enjoignant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à ne laisser personne entrer dans la protection.

Dumbledore semblait en mauvaise posture. Le vieil homme avait épuisé pratiquement toutes ses réserves de magie.

Sirius pris le relais. S'approchant du vieux sorcier, il lança un puissant _Protego_ , qui, s'il ne dura que quelques secondes, lui permit de murmurer une formule à l'autre homme.

Regulus sourit. Le plan était une idée de Sirius. Une idée complètement folle mais qui pouvait marcher.

Se plaçant le plus discrètement possible sur le côté, la chance semblait être de son côté. Voldemort était trop occupé à riposter aux sorts de son frère pour lui prêter beaucoup d'attention. Mais tenter un _Avada Kedavra_ maintenant aurait été trop risquer.

Il devait attendre encore un peu, juste quelques secondes. Maintenant !

Albus Dumbledore prononça, d'une voix forte, un _Ego Autem Impediendum_ en direction de Voldemort. Celui-ci, surpris par le regain d'énergie de son adversaire, ne put éviter le sort. Le mage noir se retrouva incapable de tout mouvement. La paralysie totale ne durerait pas plus de quelques secondes, mais plusieurs minutes lui seraient nécessaires pour retrouver le contrôle total sur son corps.

Regulus plongea en avant, et aggripa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Se plaquant contre son dos, il lui tordit les bras, l'empêchant de se débattre. Sirius, en face, se changea en grand chien noir, sa forme animagus.

Regulus serra les dents, la magie noire émanant de Voldemort semblait s'incruster jusque dans ses os. Enfonçant ses talons dans la terre gorgée de sang, il cria lorsque le mage noir planta ses ongles dans son bras. La mobilité du mage noir revenait petit à petit, mais il était encore incapable de se dégager. La marque des Ténèbres de Regulus s'embrasa, il pouvait sentir sa peau partir en lambeaux, pourrir sous l'effet du lien avec Voldemort.

Mais Regulus ne lâcha pas. Il attrapa le Seigneur des Ténèbres par la nuque, dévoilant son cou et sa carotide palpitante.

A cet instant, Patmol bondit, sautant à la gorge de l'homme. De ses mâchoires puissantes, il emprisonna le cou offert à lui. Et de ses crocs luisants et aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir, il trancha la peau, déchira la chair, broya la trachée.

Lorsqu'il se retira, retombant au sol, la gueule sanglante, la tête de Voldemort se détacha du corps qui s'affaissait dans les bras de Regulus.

La tête décapitée roula aux pieds de Dumbledore, figée dans une grimace sinistre.

Voldemort venait de tomber. La Guerre était finie.

Autour d'eux, le dôme de protection se brisa comme du verre, laissant échapper une dernière vague de magie.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Un silence de mort régnait sur la Grande Salle. Les corps qui ne reposaient pas à l'infirmerie se trouvaient là. Les victimes de la Lumière.

Les combattants des Ténèbres décédés se trouvaient dans une salle à part. Là-bas reposaient Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Croupton Junior, Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, Augustus Rookwood, et Fenrir Greyback. Ainsi que Voldemort bien entendu.

Tous les participants à la Dernière Bataille étaient assis, sur les bancs encore debouts ou bien à même le sol.

Soudain, Albus se leva. L'homme paraissait, pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, aussi vieux qu'il l'était réellement. Las, le Directeur pris la parole. Enonçant la liste des victimes. Attisant des cris de douleur lorsque le nom d'un proche était prononcé ou un soupire de soulagement lorsque l'on se rendait que telle ou telle personne avait été épargnée.

« Mes amis. Aujourd'hui, nous avons vécu une journée historique. Mais si, pour le monde entier et les livres d'Histoire, il s'agit d'un jour victorieux, pour chacun d'entre nous, ce sont des heures douleureuses que nous traversons. Alors, je voudrais rendre hommage à tous ceux qui, pour le Plus Grand Bien, sont tombés aujourd'hui. L'Odre du Phénix devra désormais se passer d'Edgard Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Alice Londubat et Emmeline Vance.

Poudlard porte désormais le deuil de Pomona Chourave, Directrice des Poufsouffles, mais aussi du concierge Argus Rusard, et des élèves qui ont courageusement sacrifié leur vie dans cette Guerre.

Ils s'appellaient Stephen Cornfoot, Katherine MacDougal et Jessy Cauldwell, et ils venaient de Serdaigle.

Ils s'appellaient Maxie Zeller et Madison Robins, et ils venaient de Poufsouffle.

Ils s'appellaient Norman Farley, Alexia Jordan et Swan Vane, et ils venaient de Gryffondor

Il s'appellait Jake Madley et il venait de Serpentard.

Nous n'oublions pas non plus tous ceux portés disparus, tous ceux que nous n'avons pas encore pu identifier, et tous ceux qui se resposent en ce moment même à l'infirmerie. »

Tous baissèrent les yeux. Oui, ils avaient gagné la Guerre. Mais à quel prix ? De nombreuses vies avaient été sacrifiées dans cette lutte du Bien Contre le Mal.

Au dehors, les Aurors transplannaient. Entrant dans le hall, ils venaient chercher les Mangemorts survivants.

Mais alors l'impensable se produisit.

Lucius Malfoy fut stupéfié, et emmené au Ministère sans sommation. Le Ministère, soucieux de garder une bonne image malgré son incompétence, avait lançé une grande chasse aux Mangemorts, pour asseoir son autorité face à Albus Dumbledore.

Ce fut Kingsley Shacklebolt qui arracha Regulus des bras de son frère, ignorant les hurlements de Sirius. Il ne faisait que son travail après tout.

Sirius n'y croyait pas. Regulus. Son petit frère... Il était innocent ! Les Aurors devaient le croire ! Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas reçevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur !

Au loin, le hurlement de Remus résonna. Severus venait lui aussi d'être emmené. Comme tous les présumés ou confirmés Mangemorts, ils seraient menés au Ministère de la Magie. Là-bas, ils seraient jugés, dans une parodie de procès, qui se solderait inévitablement par le Baiser du Détraqueur.

James dut physiquement retenir Sirius pour qu'il ne se rue pas au Ministère libérer son frère.

« James ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Il est innocent ! Regulus est innocent ! Laisse moi y aller, il a besoin d'aide ! Il va reçevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur ! Il va reçev- »

Sirius, épuisé par les combats, vaincu par ses émotions toujours trop fortes, tomba évanoui.

Seule la chance pouvait désormais sauver l'âme Regulus des Détraqueurs.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	16. Psychomagie et Manigances

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaîra !**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 16 : Psychomagie et Manigances**

Sirius tournait comme un lion en cage. Trois jours. Déjà trois jours que Regulus croupissait à Azkaban.

Au dehors, chaque sorcier et sorcière était en joie. Tous fêtaient encore la disparition de Voldemort.

Bien loin de la liesse générale, Sirius, lui, devenait fou à se sentir si inutile. Incapable d'aider son petit frère. Incapable d'aider son ami lycanthrope. Incapable même, d'aider son ancien ennemi.

Sirius frappa dans un mur. C'était idiot, mais au moins, la douleur physique éloignait celle qui pulsait dans son cœur. Regulus lui manquait tellement ! Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'une pensée envers son cadet le traversait.

Savoir Regulus enfermé à Azkaban rendait l'animagus malade. Il ne pouvait accepter que son petit frère pourrisse en prison, cerné par les détraqueurs, en attente d'un procès dont l'issu ne faisait aucun doute. Un jour, Regulus quitterait Azkaban, les menottes aux poignets, pour se rendre au Ministère de la Magie. De là, il irait au Département de la Justice Magique. Et il ne serait alors pas sûr d'en ressortir. La punition normalement appliquée sur les Mangemorts – et que Regulus ai trahi le Lord Noir ne comptait pas beaucoup pour les juges – n'était autre que le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Alors Sirius avait peur. Il avait peur et était en colère, malade d'angoisse. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, compter les heures et les minutes. Attendre un procès presque perdu d'avance, dont l'issu déterminerait le destin de son petit frère. Un papier, une simple signature d'un juge. Une signature donnant droit de vie ou de mort à un détraqueur sur Regulus.

Sirius avait peur. Et quand la peur, ou tout autre sentiment incontrôlable se mettait à courir dans ses veines, le jeune homme se mettait en danger, ou faisait des choses stupides.

C'est pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait confiné à Poudlard. La dernière fois que Sirius avait été dans cet état, il avait envoyé Severus dans la Cabane Hurlante un soir de pleine lune. Sans l'intervention de James Potter, le Serpentard serait mort, déchiqueté par les crocs du loup-garou et Remus aurait été excuté dès l'aube.

Sirius soupira. Il avait investit la Salle Sur Demande, voulant être seul. Il se pelotonna dans les draps du grand lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. C'était ce même lit qui l'avait acceuillit durant toute sa scolarité. Le jeune homme avait pour habitude de venir se réfugier là dès qu'il allait mal. Les six premiers mois après sa fugue, dès qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il avait passé toutes ses nuits dans ce lit. Il se sentait mieux dans cette pièce que dans n'importe quelle autre partie du château.

Mais soudain, on toqua à la porte. Se relevant, le jeune homme grommela un « Entrez. » et essuya rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Walburga hésita. Devait-elle toquer au montant de bois ? Devait-elle troubler le silence du couloir ?

Mais finalement, son poing s'abaissa, frappant la porte dans un bruit mat.

Un « Entrez. » étouffé lui répondit. La matriarche poussa la porte, mais se stoppa sur le seuil en voyant la pièce. Elle était grande, haute de plafond, et peinte en nuances de vert. Du vert émeraude pour le papier peint liseré d'argent qui recouvrait les murs. Du vert bouteille pour le plafond, auquel était suspendu un lustre de cristal.

Le parquet ciré était en bois foncé, s'accordant parfaitement aux autres meubles, eux aussi sombres, et magnifiquement ouvragés. Il y avait là une commode, une armoire, un bureau, et même une coiffeuse. Des lampes à gaz étaient accrochées aux murs, prenant la forme de serpents de cuivre surmontés de globes en verre. Dans la cheminée en pierre brute, un feu rougeoyait doucement. Sur la tablette, il y avait les quelques rares photos des fils Black enfants.

Et au centre de la pièce, il y avait un immense lit à baldaquins, aux oreillers rembourrés avec des plumes de cygnes, et aux draps de soie couleur absinthe.

Walburga n'en revenait pas. La chambre qu'elle avait sous les yeux était une parfaite réplique de celle qu'Orion et elle avaient partagé au 12, Square Grimmauld. Tout y était, de sa bouteille de parfum sur la coiffeuse aux boutons de manchette de son défunt mari posés sur la tablette de la cheminée. La femme aurait même sans nul doute trouvé ses affaires dans la commode.

Mais ce qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé, c'était le jeune homme qui se tenait au centre de la chambre jumelle à la sienne. Oh, bien sûr, Sirius avait déjà rejoint la chambre de ses parents, la nuit, après un cauchemar. Mais ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Depuis que les crises de Sirius avaient cessé en réalité. Jusqu'à ses 7 ans, il avait régulièrement rejoint le lit de ses parents en pleine nuit, si terrifié que ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu le cœur à le ramener dans sa propre chambre. En fait, l'enfant d'alors avait batipsé cette chambre « la maison ». C'était là qu'il se sentait en sécurité, bien plus que partout ailleurs. Et à cet instant, Sirius avait besoin de revenir à « la maison ». Alors la Salle Sur Demande s'était pliée à ses désirs, lui donnant ce dont il avait besoin.

Walburga entra doucement. Sirius se tenait face à elle, l'air bien plus gauche qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Il semblait en fait passablement gêné. Parce que sa mère n'avait pas pu ne pas comprendre la signification de cet endroit, et que Sirius haïssait montrer ses faiblesses.

Walburga sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, son teint cireux, et ses yeux rougits entourés de cernes, son fils faisait peine à voir.

La femme comprit alors à quel point le Gryffondor était rongé par l'inquiétude. Et elle se mit à s'inquiéter pour son aîné autant que pour son cadet.

Mais si Walburga ne pouvait rien faire pour Regulus dans l'état actuel des choses, elle pouvait au moins soutenir Sirius.

Elle demanda d'une voix étonnament douce :

« Sirius ? Peut-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau du Directeur ? »

Quelque part, elle avait l'impression de se rattraper, pour toutes les fois où elle n'était pas venue quand Sirius commettait ses plus belles frasques avec les Maraudeurs.

Elle se contentait alors de lui envoyer une Beuglante. Maintenant, elle voulait l'écouter.

Le jeune homme déglutit.

« Hum. Je-Je me suis peut-être un peu emporté. Alors Dumbledore m'a obligé à rester ici...

-Et ça t'a encore plus mis en colère. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ? » ajouta Walburga

Sirius eu la décence de paraître gêné. Effectivement, il avait toujours eu le sang chaud. Alors quand en plus, son petit frère était en danger et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire... Oui, il avait craqué.

Le Gryffondor entreprit alors de raconter à sa mère la totalité de l'entretien.

 _Flashback_

 _Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore,Sirius bataillait ferme avec le Directeur._

 _« Albus ! Je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi le libérer ! Je suis sûr qu'avec du Polynectar je pourrais-_

 _\- Non, Sirius. Dit calmement, mais avec fermeté, le vieil homme_

 _\- Mais il va reçevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur ! Pitié, Albus, laissez-moi aller au procès à sa place. On se ressemble suffisament pour que ça passe._

 _-Je suis navré, mon garçon, mais je refuse. Malheureusement, Regulus à été Mangemort. Il porte la Marque des Ténèbres. Je sais qu'il a changé de camp, mais toutes les preuves sont contre lui. Je ne peux rien faire._

 _-Il va être jugé pour meutre ! Mais il n'a tué personne pendant la Dernière bataille. Je suis celui qui à tué Voldemort ! Si l'un d'entre nous doit être condamné pour ça, c'est moi. Pas lui !_

 _\- Je sais bien, Sirius. Mais c'est surtout ses méfaits en tant que Mangemort qui vont être jugés._

 _\- Il y a bien des témoins ! Ils savent ! Ils ont vu Regulus se battre à mes cotés ! Les juges peuvent m'interroger sous Véritasérum. Je-Je ne suis pas capable d'y résister, je ne pourrais pas mentir._

 _\- Le Véritasérum n'est plus utilisé dans les procès. Pas assez fiable. Quant aux témoins.. Les seuls témoins oculaires sont Bellatrix et moi-même. Mais votre cousine est morte, et moi je n'ai pas le droit de témoigner, car je suis déjà garant de Severus. Bien sûr, les Potter ou les Tonks seraient prêts à témoigner. Mais j'ai peur que cela ne suffise pas. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais rien faire de plus, Sirius. Je regrette, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de venir en aide à ton frère. »_

 _Sirius avait alors laissé éclater sa colère, sa magie devenant incontrôlable, il avait détruit la moitié du bureau. Les parchemins, les livres et divers objets de la salle avaient volé dans tous les sens, se fracassant contre les murs._

 _Puis Sirius s'était calmé et excusé rapidement, avant de s'enfuir, honteux. Fuyant les conséquences de son excès de rage, il s'était réfugié dans la Salle Sur Demande._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Walburga ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir brusquement. Sa pupille se rétracta, et son visage se mua en une expression de colère froide.

« Sirius ? Tu peux répéter ce que tu as dit au Directeur ? Tu comptais _réellement_ échanger ta place avec celle de Regulus ?!

-Oui. Je compte vraiment le faire.

-C'est hors de question !

-Et pourquoi ? On dirait que vous ne vous inquiétez pas du sort de Regulus ! »

Walburga soupira. Cette accusation faisait mal. Mais peut importe. Il fallait avant tout qu'elle fasse comprendre son point de vue à Sirius.

« Evidemment que je suis inquiète ! Mais je sais aussi que je ne peux actuellement rien faire. Et crois moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir ! Mais je ne peut rien faire pour Regulus. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Moi, je l'ai ! Je peux choisir d'aller au procès en me faisant passer pour lui.

-Et risquer ta vie ? Que fera-tu si la condamnation est celle du Baiser du Détraqueur ? Tu mourras ?

-Exactement ! Je mourrais pour sauver mon petit frère ! De toute façon, en quoi mon sort vous intéresse ? Au contraire, vous devriez être contente que je fasse ça ! Après tout, Regulus a toujours été un bien meilleur fils que moi ! » _  
_

L'expression de Walburga s'adoucit alors, laissant place à une triste lassitude.

« Sirius... Tu pense vraiment ça ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

-Evidemment. Puisque c'est la vérité. D'un côté, il y a Regulus, le fils parfait, le Serpentard toujours sage, toujours réfléchit. Toujours Pur. Et de l'autre, il y a moi. Sirius, le fils dont on ne veut pas, le Gryffondor qui enchaîne connerie sur connerie, impulsif et qui confond courage et sutupidité. Le Traître à Son Sang. »

Détournant les yeux, le jeune homme ajouta :

« Entre les deux, le choix est vite fait. »

Walburga ne savait que dire. Son fils pensait réellement ça ? Depuis quand ? Merlin, elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. Quand elle avait renié Sirius, cela avait été sur un coup de tête, et elle l'avait profondément regretté par la suite.

Elle savait que Sirius avait longtemps gardé une rancoeur tenace envers elle et son mari, qui avait même ensuite atteint Regulus. Mais elle ne pensait pas que son aîné puisse croire que ses parents ne l'aimait pas. Walburga avait cru ne plus aimer son fils, mais Merlin, aujourd'hui elle savait qu'elle avait eu complètement tord. Si elle n'avait pas aimé Sirius, elle l'aurait laisser risquer sa vie pour celle de son frère. Si elle n'avait pas aimé Sirius, elle l'aurait même volontiers échanger contre Regulus. Si elle n'avait pas aimé Sirius, son cœur ne se serait pas serré à l'idée de le perdre. Si elle n'avait pas aimé Sirius, elle n'aurait pas voulu le consoler, le rassurer. Mais elle voulait le faire. Walburga voulait que son fils aille mieux. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, malgré tout ce qui avait pu arriver, malgré tous les désacords entre eux. Parce qu'il était son fils.

Alors la femme s'approcha du jeune homme, et l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux, tenta, pour la première fois de sa vie, de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait :

« Sirius. Tu est différent, oui, très différent de toute la famille. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu es moins bien que ton frère. Il y a des sujets sur lesquels nous ne serons probablement jamais d'accord, c'est vrai. Mais ça n'est pas grave.  
Ta vie n'a pas moins de valeur que celle de Regulus parce que tu es différent. Vous suivrez des chemins sans doute éloignés. Mais je serais aussi fière de toi que de lui.  
Tu es très différent de moi, Sirius. Mais je t'aime mon fils. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Puis sa lèvre se mit à trembler, et il éclata finalement en sanglots. Le jeune homme entoura sa mère de ses bras, et se pencha jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Et tant pis si elle le trouvait ridicule ou gamin. Il en avait trop besoin. Parce que « la maison », ce n'était pas tant la chambre de ses parents que leurs bras, l'étreinte rassurante de Père, celle apaisante de Mère.

Walburga, d'abord surprise, finit par caresser le dos de son fils de la main, laissant son enfant déverser toute sa tristesse et sa peur, comme c'était le cas autrefois, à l'époque où les nuits de Sirius étaient peuplées de cauchemars. Puis elle se mit à chanter une vieille comptine parlant de dragons et de fées. Sa vois s'éleva doucement dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que son fils se calme.

Sirius se redressa alors et sourit faiblement à sa mère. Puis il murmura un petit « Merci » avant de quitter la pièce. Désormais, il n'aurait plus besoin de revenir à « la maison ».

Walburga s'étonna en voyant la silhouette de son fils disparaître dans l'ombre du couloir. Sirius avait grandit, il la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes à présent. Depuis quand son fils était-il devenu cet homme ? Walburga ne l'avait pas vu grandir. Bien sûr, c'était le lot de tous les parents dont les enfants étaient en internat. Mais malgré tout, elle n'avait pas eu la sensation de rater l'adolescence de Regulus. Celle de Sirius, si. Quand son aîné avait fugué, il n'avait 16 ans. Elle le voyait alors encore comme un enfant. A présent, il était définitivement devenu un adulte. Et elle ressentait de la... Fierté ? Oui, en le voyant, si courageux d'avoir dévoilé ses sentiments, si battant, elle était fier de son Gryffondor de fils.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Dans le labyrinthe formé par les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste, un jeune homme déambulait. Sirius Black soupira lourdement, puis se frotta les yeux.

Traversant le hall d'accueil, il salua vaguement une jeune secrétaire. Celle-ci l'avait repéré. Après tout, cela faisait déjà dix jours qu'il venait, à 14 heures pile, au moment des visites.

Sirius était venu voir son ami loup-garou. Depuis la Dernière Bataille, et l'arrestation de son compagnon, Remus avait perdu le contrôle. Le loup avait pris le dessus sur l'humain, et finalement, fou de douleur, le jeune homme avait été interné dans l'aile psychatrique de l'hôpital.

Il avait rendu visite à son ami dans l'espoir d'observer un début de guérison. En vain.

 _Flashback_

 _Sirius entra dans une chambre entièrement blanche._

 _« Bonjour, Remus. »_

 _Là, allongé sur le lit, se tenait le loup-garou. Mais le jeune homme, aussi pâle que les draps, dormait profondément. Sirius savait bien que ça n'était pas un sommeil naturel. Les médicomages avaient dû injecter des sommnifères au lycanthrope pour qu'il dorme. Sans ça et les potions de gavage, il serait mort. Parce que Remus ne dormait plus et ne mangeait plus. Il ne faisait qu'hurler, encore et encore._

 _Et Sirius avait mal. Ça lui faisait mal, de rendre visite à Remus et que celui-ci ne le reconnaisse pas. Ça lui faisait mal, quand le jeune homme le suppliait de l'achever._

 _Sachant que son ami se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures, Sirius quitta la pièce, la tête basse._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Ça tuait Sirius à petit feu de voir son ami dans cet état. Remus était en train de mourir, et le Gryffondor ne pouvait rien faire.

Seul Severus pouvait sauver le lycanthrope. Et Severus se trouvait à Poudlard. Si l'homme n'était pas déjà à Azkaban, c'était uniquement car Dumbledore s'était porté garant de sa loyauté à la Lumière.

Le moral au plus bas, Sirius regagna Poudlard. James devait venir le voir avec Harry aujourd'hui. Au moins cela lui changerait-il un peu les idées.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, en pleine conversation avec Lucius Malfoy. Les deux hommes cherchaient un moyen de sauver Regulus Black du Baiser du Détraqueur. Ils n'avaient pas voulu faire venir Sirius, lui donner de faux espoirs n'aurait été bon pour personne.

« Albus, j'ai cherché, j'ai cherché dans chaque dossier du Département de la Justice Magique. Et je ne vois qu'une solution. La loi O _stende Mihi_. Grâce à elle, si le détenu accepte de montrer la totalité de ses souvenirs aux juges, il obtient une remise de peine automatique. Dans notre cas, le Baiser du détraqueur serait ainsi forcément évité.

-Eh bien, je n'avais pas entendu parler de cette loi depuis des décennies, mais cela pourrait effectivement marcher, à condition que Regulus accepte.

\- Mais comment le contacter ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre à Azkaban, et le courrier est filtré. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas droit à un avocat alors... »

A cet instant, une chouette effraie, cendrée et duveteuse, toqua du bec sur la vitre. Elle portait une lettre à la patte, un parchemin cacheté de cire rouge, frappée aux armoiries du Ministère de la Magie.

Albus Dumbledore s'empressa de faire entrer l'animal dans la pièce. Il détacha la lettre de la patte de la chouette, la laissant s'installer sur le perchoir d'un Fumseck mécontent de cette intrusion dans son espace personnel.

Le vieil homme décacheta la missive, et vit qu'elle venait du Département de la Justice Magique.

Parcourant rapidement le contenu du parchemin, un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres quelques secondes.

« Mon cher Lucius, j'ai une idée. Nous allons pouvoir contacter Regulus.

-Mais comment?

-Et bien, voyez-vous, une de mes ancienne élève semble s'être donner comme objectif d'aider Severus et Remus. Elle est psychomage, et grâce à l'expertise psychologique qu'elle va faire, le procès de Severus vient d'être avancé, il aura lieu dans dix jours.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle Albus, mais quel est le rapport avec Regulus... Attendez, vous voulez-

\- Exactement. Si j'arrive à la convaincre de faire une expertise à Regulus, elle pourra lui transmettre notre message. »

Une convocation à un procès n'était généralement pas quelque chose de joyeux, mais en l'occurence, c'était Severus qui serait jugé par le Magenmagot. Cette audience signifiait à la fois le blanchiment du maître des potions – Albus n'avait aucune crainte quant à l'issu du procès, sa renommée le conduisant à une victoire certaine – et la fin de son confinement à Poudlard.

Albus s'était porté garant du jeune homme, ce qui lui avait permis d'échapper à une longue attente de procès enfermé dans l'une des cellues d'Azkaban. Mais en contrepartie Severus avait été assigné à résidence, bien qu'il ait au final atterit au collège de sorcellerie plutôt qu'à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Le vieil homme quitta la pièce avec Lucius Malfoy, laissant la fenêtre ouverte, permettant à la petite chouette de partir une fois qu'elle aurait cessé de tirer les plumes de Fumseck. 

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

En tant que psychomage, Anna Elliott en avait vu, des choses inhabituelles. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à un loup-garou. Enfin, à un loup-garou dans l'aile psychatrique de Sainte-Mangouste en tout cas. _  
_En voyant le jeune homme, elle avait tout de suite été touchée par ses grands yeux mordorés brillants d'un air infiniment triste. Alors elle avait décidé de tout faire pour aider ce lycanthrope séparé de son compagnon. _  
_Lorsque la lueur dans les yeux de Remus avait changé pour un éclat bestial, elle s'était demandé si elle devait intervenir en faveur de la libération de son compagnon. _  
_Puis quand elle avait dû elle-même attacher son patient au lit pour qu'il cesse de se frapper la tête contre les murs, elle avait pris sa décision. _  
_

Anna envoya une missive au Directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci lui répondit quelques heures plus tard, l'invitant au Collège de Sorcellerie le lendemain.

 _Flashback_

 _Ainsi, la jeune femme se retrouva dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, une tasse de thé dans la main. Elle refusa toutefois les bonbons au citron._

 _« Bien le bonjour, Miss Elliott, c'est un plaisr de vous revoir. Je me souviens encore de votre répartition à Serdaigle. Le temps passa si vite. Mais enfin, je radote. Pouvez-vous me rappeller la raison exacte de votre message._

 _-Eh bien, voyez-vous, je suis à présent psychomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Et je suis en charge du patient Remus Lupin. »_

 _A cette évocation, le regard du vieil homme se fit plus triste._

 _« Et je... Enfin, je souhaiterais intervenir durant le procès de son compagnon Severus Snape. Il est est... Remus est tellement malheureux, ça me crève le cœur. Alors j'aimerais l'aider, si cela est possible ! »_

 _La jeune femme pu alors jurer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi pétillants que ceux du Directeur à cet instant._

 _« Eh bien, Miss Elliott, cette demande était inattendue, mais je dois dire qu'elle tombe parfaitement bien. J'apprécie grandement votre invetissement dans le bien-être de votre patient, et je ne saurais comment vous remercier. Mais j'aurai encore quelque chose à vous demander. Un immense service à vrai dire, que vous êtes bien sûr en droit de ne pas accomplir. »_

 _Anna ouvrit grand ses oreilles. Si Albus Dumbledore lui demandait un service, cela devait être très important._

 _« Je souhaiterais que vous fassiez également une expertise psychologique sur Regulus Black. »_

 _Puis, se rapprochant de la jeune femme, Dumbledore ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :_

 _« J'ai un message à lui faire passer. »_

 _Fin du Flashback_

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, Anna Elliott alllait déposer une demande d'expertise psychologique pour Regulus Black, ainsi qu'une pour le compagnon du patient Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, en vue de son procès. __

Officiellement, elle faisait cela dans le cadre de son travail, arguant que le bien-être de son patient était en jeu, et passait outre toute question politique.

 __Officieusement, Anna n'avait pas pu résister face à ce jeune homme si désamparé. La jeune femme avait été profondément touchée par l'histoire d'amour de Remus. Le loup-garou aimait son compagnon d'un amour tellement puissant ! Personne n'avait le droit de séparer un loup-garou Alpha de son compagnon. Et si le Directeur voulait aussi qu'elle s'occuper de transmettre un message à un supposé Mangemort, alors elle le ferait. Anna faisait entièrement confiance à l'homme.

Ainsi, trois jours plus tard, la jeune femme se préparait à rencontrer Severus Snape et Regulus Black, prête, officiellement, à dresser leur portrait psychologiques pour déterminer une possible affectation qui irait dans les circonstances atténuantes officieusement, elle était prête à avancer un procès et à transmettre un message à un détenu d'Azkaban. Son métier n'était décidement pas de tout repos.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Severus soupira. Adossé au montant d'une fenêtre, il contemplait distraitement le Parc de Poudlard.

A cette époque de l'année, le Parc était magnifique. L'herbe verdoyante. Les arbres fleurits, les feuilles secouées par une douce brise. Le soleil brillant dans un ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages. Le Lac Noir s'étendant comme un miroir parfait, brillant sous les chaleureux rayons solaires.

Mais le jeune homme ne contemplait pas la beauté de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, plus qu'à une seule personne. Severus ne pensait plus qu'à Remus. Enfin, Moony.  
Parce que pour le moment, il n'y avait plus vraiment de Remus Lupin. Il n'y avait plus que Moony.  
Moony qui le réclamait. Moony qui hurlait de douleur. Moony qui ne cessait de l'appeller, le suppliant d'apaiser ses souffrances.

Remus mourait à petit feu, envahi par Moony, dévoré par le manque de son compagnon.

Severus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il sentait, il entendait, au plus profond de lui même, les cris de son Alpha. Plus d'une fois, il s'était volontairement enfermé, pour s'empêcher de quitter le château, pour ne pas aller rejoindre Remus. Plus d'une fois, il avait hurlé à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Plus d'une fois, il avait griffé les murs à s'en arracher les ongles. Tout, il aurait tout fait pour que la douleur cesse, pour que le feu en lui s'éteigne.

Parce que son Alpha l'appellait, toujours plus fort, toujours plus violemment. Et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre.

Severus allait devenir fou autant que Remus. Et dans ses yeux brillaient des larmes. Ou peut-être étaient-ce la lumière refletée à la surface du Lac Noir. Peut-être Severus contemplait-il à présent le Lac, mais peut-être aussi était-il perdu au fond de lui-même, luttant contre son cœur, contre la douleur.

Mais le potionniste fut alors tiré de ses sombres pensées par Albus et Lucius.

« Severus ! Ton procès a été avancé, il aura lieu dans dix jours ! » dit Lucius

Quand Albus vit le sourire que lui adressa le jeune homme à ce moment-là, il se dit qu'il valait bien toutes les batailles juridiques du monde.

« Mais je dois te prévenir, Severus. La date de ton procès a été avancée parce qu'une psycomage te fera subir une expertise psychologique. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, mais c'était le seul moyen. » ajouta Albus

Severus laissa son visage se tordre en une grimace furtive, mais il abdiqua :

«Eh bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. Au moins, mon procès sera vite réglé. N'est-ce pas Albus ? »

Devant le sourire du vieil homme, Severus soupira.

« Il y a autre chose que vous me cacher tous les deux. Je vous connais bien, avec vos petites manigances. Allez, Lucius, crache le morceau.

-Regulus va pouvoir être sauvé, on a trouvé une solution. » Jubila le Sang-Pur

Et face à l'un des très rare sourires du blond, Severus sentit ses propres lèvres s'étirer. A présent, les choses ne pourraient aller que mieux.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Regulus avait froid. Terriblement froid. Enfermé dans une cellule d'Azkaban, en détention provisoire jusqu'à son procès, le jeune homme tremblait. Entre la pierre glaçée suintant d'humidité et le vent du Nord qui soufflait à travers les barreaux de la minuscule pièce, l'uniforme de prisonnier de Regulus était loin d'être sec, en plus d'être bien trop léger pour les températures règnant dans la prison.

Mais, à Azkaban, le froid n'était pas seulement physique. Il était aussi psychologique. Les rondes de détraqueurs, tournants sans cesse autour des détenus, ravivant leurs pires souvenirs, laissaient une brûlure glacée sur chacun des prisonniers.

Regulus resserra ses bras autour de son torse, dans une vaine tentative de garder un peu de chaleur. C'était dur. Très dur. Surtout en ne sachant quand son jugement aurait lieu, ni même s'il y en aurait un. Le Ministère était bien capable de l'oublier là, le laissant croupir à Azkaban, dans une détention provisoire qui ne cesserait jamais. Regulus pouvait très bien mourir avant d'obtenir la date de son procès. Sa survie ne dépendait que du bon vouloir de quelque bureaucrate anonyme.

Et pourtant, il se savait relativement chanceux. Il avait beaucoup moins de souvenirs douloureux que la plupart de ses congénères, et une assez bonne maîtrise de l'Occlumencie. Cela lui permettait de ne pas mourir, que ce soit à petit feu, écrasé par les remords, ou hypnotisé à en perdre la raison, par les murmures incessants des détraqueurs.

Regulus sentait l'air glaçé s'infliter dans ses poumons, se mêler à sa respiration erratique. Il sentait aussi la morsure de la faim. Mais plus que tout, il sentait le feu de la colère incendier ses entrailles.

Alors il ne craquerait pas. Il attendrait, patiemment, qu'un Auror vienne le tirer de sa cellule. Pour le conduire au Ministère. Pour le conduire à un procès qui déciderait de son sort. La vie, la mort, ou un état végétatif incurable. Si on disait que le Baiser du Détraqueur était la pire condamnation existante, Regulus aurait pourtant tué pour la subir.

Tout, tout plutôt que de rester dans cet Enfer.

Il avait toujours cru que l'Enfer était un endroit brûlant. Il s'était trompé. Regulus avait atterit en Enfer, et n'avait jamais eu aussi froid.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	17. Tempête et flots glacés

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 17 : Tempête et flots glacés**

Anna Elliott frissonna. Ballottée dans une petite barque qui tenait plus de la coquille de noix que du véritable bateau, elle voyait se dresser devant elle la silhouette massive d'un bâtiment perdu au milieu des flots déchaînés.

La pluie formait un écran glauque autour d'Azkaban. Il pleuvait à verse ce jour-là, personne n'avait envie de sortir de chez lui.  
Anna elle-même aurait volontiers troqué sa place dans cette embarcation qui semblait prête à couler au moindre roulis, pour une journée de lecture au chaud, dans son fauteuil favori et emitouflée dans une grosse couverture, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Mais elle avait promis à Albus Dumbledore d'aider le jeune Black. Alors elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sortir Regulus d'Azkaban.

Dans un petit « poc » couvert par le roulement du tonnerre, le bateau toucha terre. Alourdi par quatre personnes, il semblait proche du naufrage, l'eau ne passant pas le bord de la barque seulement de justesse.

Anna posa le pied à terre en dernière, suivant les deux Aurors et une vieille dame, apparement venue rendre visite à son fils. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Un dossier serré contre sa poitrine, la jeune femme manqua de trébucher en sortant du bateau, lorsque l'embarcation se mit à tanguer dangereusement s'attirant des rires gras de la part de l'Auror le plus âgé, et des regards gênés de son jeune collègue.

Soudain, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'entrée, la prison sembla les écraser, comme si elle voulait tous les balayer.  
Azkaban était une forteresse perdue au milieu des flots, en pierre grisâtre, très haute, étroite et triangulaire.

Coincée sur une petite île de sable noir toujours humide, la prison jetait une chape de plomb sur la mer agitée. Les détraqueurs se mêlaient à l'écume bouillonnante et aux nuages cendrés, glaçant l'air ambiant. Ces répugnantes créatures rôdaient autour d'Azkaban comme des charognards autour d'un cadavre.

Azkaban n'était pas de ces prisons qui vous gardaient simplement entre quatre murs de pierre. Ici, les vrais murs n'étaient bâtis sur le sable mouillé, mais sur les décombres de la mémoire et ils n'étaient pas des murs de pierre, mais des murs de fantômes, hurlant et blâmant.

Azkaban était une forteresse de solitude, royaume des détraqueurs et des spectres accusateurs.

Le petit groupe se mit en marche, longeant un des murs d'enceinte, jusqu'à atteindre un portail aux barreaux étroits et taillés en pics déchirant le ciel obscur. En haut de chaque mur, du fil barbelé. Et autour du bâtiment, la mer glacée s'étendant à l'infini. Les lieux faisaient froid dans le dos, et Anna mesura à quel point la triste réputation d'Azkaban était fondée.

Le jeune Auror l'arracha à sa fascination morbide, la hélant et la pressant vers la porte d'entrée.  
La jeune psychomage inspira profondément, puis plongea au cœur d'un Enfer bâti de granit.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

La lourde porte se referma derrière Anna en un bruit fracassant. Ça y était. Elle était vraiment à Azkaban. Et même en sachant l'heure de son départ, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de rester dans cet endroit plus de quelques minutes.

L'écume semblait avoir traversé les murs, laissant une brume humide flotter dans l'air. Le silence de mort dans la prison contrastait fortement avec les coups de tonnerre au dehors.

La jeune femme réprima sa peur, et s'avança jusqu'au sas d'acceuil. Là, un des Aurors récupéra sa baguette. L'autre utilisa ensuite un sort de détection pour repérer tout objet suseptible d'être introduit illégalement dans la prison. Le tout sous l'oeil accéré du gardien d'Azkaban. L'homme était ridé et se tenait courbé, une expression peu avenante sur le visage. Ses cheveux grisâtres et éparses associés à sa bouche tordue en un sourire mauvais et édenté le faisait étrangement ressembler à feu le concierge de Poudlard, Argus Rusard. Peut-être étaient-ils parents ?

Anna dû mettre le contenu de ses poches dans une petite corbeille, soit un vieux prospectus, deux bonbons à la menthe, et les clés de son appartement.

Mais lorsque le gardien de la prison lui indiqua qu'elle ne pouvait emporter son dossier, le ton monta :

« J'ai besoin de ce dossier pour réaliser une expertise psychologique sur l'un des détenus.  
\- Je vous dit que c'est non. Le règlement, c'est le règlement !  
\- Et moi je vous répète que ce dossier m'est nécessaire pour faire mon travail. » 

Le vieux gardien commença à houspiller la jeune femme, qui tentait vainement de répliquer.  
Mais finalement, un des Aurors, le plus jeune, intervint. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

« C'est bon, Anthony. Laisse-la faire. Elle vient de Sainte-Mangouste, on peut lui faire confiance. »

Le vieil homme grommela, puis fini par céder :

« Très bien. Mais le jour où un prisonnier te mettra un couteau sous la gorge pendant une prise d'otage, tu ne pourras pas dire que je te n'aurais pas prévenu, Caïus. »

Puis le gardien se recula, et reparti dans sa loge, marmonant quelque chose à propos de Mages Noirs inflitrés partout. 

En réalité, Anna n'avait pas spécialement besoin de ce dossier, l'expertise psychologique étant plus un prétexte pour parler à Regulus Black qu'autre chose. Mais bon, cela lui permettait de garder une certaine crédibilité. Ou tout du moins l'espérérait-elle.

Caïus jeta un regard amusé vers cette jeune femme, haute comme trois niffleurs, mais qui semblait tellement déterminée. Sans doute l'était-elle réellement, pour oser venir à Azkaban faire une expertise psychologique à un prisonnier probablement rongé par la folie. Oui, le jeune Auror se dit que cette psychomage devait être bien courageuse.

Anna attendit patiemment que la vieille femme venue pour les visites soit également fouillée.

Puis l'Auror aux cheveux grisonnants détacha un trousseau de clés de sa ceinture. Il ouvrit une première porte, puis défit les nombreux verrous de la deuxième. La troisième porte avait un système sembable à celui des gobelins de Gringotts. 

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

C'était un petit groupe étrange qui avançait dans les couloirs sombres.

Anna déglutit en voyant l'état des prisonniers. Là, dans des cellules étroites, des hommes. Des hommes recroquvillés dans un coin et mutiques. Des hommes accrochés aux barreaux et qui hurlaient au passage des visiteurs. Des hommes qui se frappaient la tête contre les murs. Des hommes qui griffaient la pierre à s'en déchirer la peau. Des hommes qui poussaient des hurlements bestiaux. Des hommes qui riaient comme des déments.

Anna tenta de faire abstraction de toutes ces horreurs. Avec son métier, elle était de toute façon obligée de prendre de la distance. Quand on était psychomage et confronté quotidiennement à la folie humaine, il fallait verrouiller ses émotions, cadenasser son cœur.

La vieille femme à ses côtés sanglotait doucement. Elle devait imaginer ce qu'était la vie de son fils dans cet enfer.

Finalement, après de longues et pénibles minutes, ils débouchèrent dans un parloir. La pièce était séparée en deux par une vitre, avec de chaque côté de la glace des planches de bois pour délimiter des compartiments, douze en tout. Ils ne servaient jamais tous à la fois.

Là, il y avait là quelques hommes. Deux d'entre eux se tenaient derrière la vitre du compartiment central. Probablement des frères, peut-être même jumeaux. Ils avaient le même air patibulaire et leurs yeux, d'une identique couleur glacée, semblaient vous transpercer. Avec leur carrure imposante et leur haute taille, ils étaient des prisonniers parfaitement clichés.

Un autre homme se trouvait dans le compartiment à leur droite. La vieille femme se précipita vers lui. Ainsi, cet homme au crâne rasé, affalé sur un tabouret en bois, était le fils de cette dame ? Personne n'aurait cru à leur lien de parenté. Mais pourtant, quand Anna vit la douceur avec laquelle les deux se parlaient, son étonnement disparu.

L'Auror, que le vieux gardien d'Azkaban avait appelé Caïus, la mena vers celui qu'elle allait voir.

Ils passèrent devant un quatrième détenu. Anna se dit alors que sa place était à Sainte-Mangouste et non pas à Azkaban. Sans âge, amaigrit et le regard fou, il devait être un de ces jeunes Sang-Purs neuroatypiques abandonnés à eux-mêmes et qui connaissaient bien souvent un triste sort. Condamnés par la honte de leurs parents, qui avaient préféré cacher leur existence si «Impure» plutôt que de les faire suivre. Ces jeunes n'étaient jamais révélés au grand jour, alors qu'avec un traitement adapté, ils auraient pu avoir une vie presque comme les autres.

La jeune psychomage se sentit un peu triste, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour cet homme.

Finalement, l'Auror s'arrêta devant le dernier compartiment, si enfoncé qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait un homme à l'intérieur.

Le détenu devant lequel elle se retrouva était jeune, très jeune. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingts ans. Avec ses cheveux longs, son port altier et ses traits aristocratiques, on aurait dit un prince. Et sans l'uniforme rayé des détenus, on aurait douté qu'il soit prisonnier. Il semblait si sain d'esprit qu'à Azkaban, cela détonnait tout de suite. Dans ce cadre malsain, c'était un Phénix coincé au milieu d'un nid d'Inferi.

De l'autre côté des compartiments, trois détraqueurs arrivèrent. Ils venaient chercher les deux frères et le prisonnier au regard fou. Les trois détenus avaient attendu des visiteurs qui n'étaient pas venu.

Anna s'installa face à Regulus. Ainsi, seulement séparée de lui par une vitre, elle pu voir à quel point il ressemblait à son frère. Elle avait rapidement vu Sirius la semaine passée, et elle avait été marquée par ce jeune homme à l'allure si noble.

Mais ça n'était rien à côté de Regulus. Là où les yeux gris acier de Sirius étaient remarquables mais en fait communs à la plupart des Black, les yeux bleu roi de Regulus, eux, étaient tout simplement... Envoûtants.

Une pupille noire maculée de reflets lumineux, cerclée d'un iris bleu. Un superbe bleu roi formé d'un kaléidoscope d'autres nuances. Du bleu de prusse se croisant à du bleu d'outremer, des paillettes azur et cobalt. Une explosion de teintes réunie en un seul regard.  
Et puis il y avait les cils. Longs, d'un noir de jais, ils venaient souligner l'oeil et carresser la peau pâle.

Anna se força à détourner le regard quand l'Auror lui demanda si elle voulait un sort de silence autour du compartiment, auquel elle avait droit grâce au secret professionnel de tous les médicomages et apparentés.

La psychomage répondit positivement, puis se retourna de nouveau vers l'homme, en évitant toute de fois de trop le contempler. 

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

Regulus s'était sentit légèrement mal à l'aise sous le regard de la jeune femme en face de lui. Avec la vitre derrière laquelle il se trouvait, il avait un peu eu l'impression d'être un animal de zoo. Mais au fond, il était content de voir quelqu'un qui apporterait vraisemblablement du positif à sa situation. Regulus n'était pas idiot, la venue de la psychomage ne pouvait qu'être une idée de Dumbledore. Mais bon, si cette visite ne l'aidait pas, au moins cela l'aurait-il distrait un peu.

Et puis, ça n'était pas comme si la jeune femme était désagréable à regarder. Elle était même plutôt jolie. Mais pas de cette beauté ostentatoire qui attirait Sirius. Non, elle était belle tout en douceur, tout en discrétion. Certes, Regulus n'avait jamais été un courreur de jupons comme son frère, mais il savait malgré tout reconnaître une belle femme quand il en voyait une. En plus, si elle avait réussit à devenir psychomage, elle devait être un minium réfléchie, ce qui était clairement le plus important aux yeux de Regulus. Se balader avec une cruche pendue à son bras, seulement capable de glousser bêtement à chacun de ses paroles, très peu pour lui.

Le Sang-Pur se dit que s'il n'avait pas été à Azkaban, il aurait pu vouloir séduire cette jeune femme. Le rose de ses lèvres donnait envie d'y goûter, et son visage en cœur semblait fait pour être carresser. Son nez piqueté de tâches de rousseur lui donnait un air mutin, et ses pommettes rondes un air de poupée.

Regulus toussa, gêné par ses propres pensées, puis, se reprenant, il salua la psychomage.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle... ?  
-Elliott. Je m'appelle Anna Elliott. Ravie de vous renconter, malgré les circonstances.  
-Moi de même. Je sais que vous êtes venu pour une expertise psychologique mais... Pourriez-vous me donner des nouvelles de l'extérieur ? Je n'ai pas droit au courrier alors... »

La jeune jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'Auror, qui surveillait les autres visites, puis retourna son attention vers Regulus, et répondit :

« Bien sûr. Je suis aussi venue pour ça. »

Un éclair d'un émotion indéfinissable passa sur le visage du détenu, et Anna se dit que le jeune homme était sublime quand les expressions couraient sur son visage.

« Bien, vous devez d'abord savoir que les procès avancent bien. Il y en a déjà eu une dizaine, et il en arrive de nouveaux tous les jours. »

La psychomage grimaça intérieurement. Elle n'était pas sûr que parler de ça avec le jeune homme lui remonte tellement le moral.

« Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter en détail le sort de tous ces Mangemorts. J'ai, par contre, une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Severus Snape a été acquitté. »

Regulus laissa un léger sourire se peindre sur ses lèvres. Au moins quelques bonnes choses arrivaient encore. Et puis, si Severus avait été innocenté, peut-être pouvait-il espérer que son sort soit un peu favorable ?

« Tant mieux. Et Lucius ?  
-Blanchi également. »

Parfait. Bien sûr, Lucius était influent, et Severus avait eu le soutien de Dumbledore. Lui n'aurait pas ça. Mais malgré tout, les juges semblaient avoir pris en compte leur statut d'espion.

« Et puisqu'ils ont tous deux bénéficié de circonstances atténuantes grâce à leur rôle dans la défaite du Lord Noir, nous pouvons espérer la même chose pour vous. Surtout compte tenu de votre importante participation à la victoire de La Lumière lors de la Dernière Bataille. »

Regulus lui jeta un regard étonné. Personne ne savait ça, a part les deux anciens espions, Dumbledore et... Sirius.

« Hum. En fait, je me suis entrenue avec votre frère à la fin du procès. Et il m'a raconté plus en détail ce que vous aviez fait. Vous comprenez, Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu m'en raconter beaucoup. Je vous rassure tout de suite, il ne s'est pas non plus étalé sur toute votre vie. De toute manière, nous n'avons pas eu tellement de temps. J'ai dû accompagner Snape à Sainte-Mangouste. Si vous aviez vu son visage quand il a su qu'il pouvait revoir Remus. C'était... Incroyable. Vous savez, Remus était mon patient. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai plaidé en faveur de son compagnon.  
-Cela... cela vous dérangerait-il de me parler d'eux ? Vous comprenez, je n'ai pas tellement de distraction.  
-Non, bien sûr. Aucun problème.»

Regulus fixa son regard d'océan sur la jeune femme, et écouta attentivement le récit des retrouvailles entre le loup-garou et son compagnon.  
 _  
_ _Flashback_ __

 _Severus courut presque dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste. Anna eu du mal à le suivre. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas eu besoin de connaître le numéro de la chambre, son instinct le guidant directement jusqu'à son Alpha._ __

 _Pourtant, arrivé devant la porte, il se stoppa net. Il ressemblait à un élève n'osant entrer dans le bureau du Directeur._ __

 _« Et si il ne voulait plus de moi ? »_ __

 _Bien sûr, Severus savait que c'était impossible. Mais au fond de son cœur, une pointe d'incertitude le transperçait. Peut-être Remus croyait-il qu'il l'avait abandonné ? Peut-être qu'il ne voudrait le voir ?_ __

 _Anna s'approcha doucement du jeune homme. Posant une main sur son épaule, elle lui sourit doucement et dit :_ __

 _« N'ayez pas peur. J'ai vu Remus. J'ai vu à quel point votre absence le fait souffir. Il ne peut pas vous rejeter. Je vous le promet. Il a besoin de vous autant que vous avez besoin de lui. Alors allez-y. »_ __

 _Le visage de Severus se mua en une expression déterminée, et il entra._ __

 _A cet instant, Anna cru voir défiler une scène de cinéma, tant la vision sous ses yeux semblait... Forte. Tellement forte et tellement belle qu'elle en devenait... Surnaturelle._ __

 _Remus avait tourné sa tête vers la porte avant même qu'elle ne s'ouvre, tous les sens en alerte._ _  
_ _Ses yeux mordorés, à l'instant où ils se posèrent sur Severus, s'écarquillèrent. La pupille fendue se rétracta, et Remus poussa un grognement bestial, avant de se jeter en direction du sorcier._ _  
_ _Anna eu peur une seconde, croyant s'être trompée. Et si Remus avait définitivement perdu le contrôle du Loup ?_ __

 _Mais non. Le lycanthrope se jeta bien sur son compagon, mais pas pour le dévorer. Il l'entoura de ses bras en poussant un grognement de satisfaction. Severus ne bougea pas, laissant le loup retrouver ses repères._ __

 _Le nez dans son cou, Remus se détendit peu à peu. Se reculant un peu, sans pour autant lâcher le potionniste, il semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Son regard, redevenu humain, courrait sur le visage du Serpentard, pour le carresser d'une lueur indescriptible._ __

 _Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de briser un mirage, le loup-garou posa sa main sur la joue de Severus._ _  
_ _Le contact fit frissonner Severus, qui ferma les yeux._ __

 _Et alors, Remus se pencha vers lui, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon._ __

 _Fin du Flashback_

« Vous auriez vu ça... C'était absolument incroyable. Tellement puissant. Je comprend ce que veut dire Dumbledore quand il parle du pouvoir de l'amour. Mais enfin, je m'égare. » dit Anna en rougissant légèrement

La jeune femme secoua la tête, laissant échapper de son chignon flou quelques mèches cuivrées.  
Puis elle fit mine de prendre des notes sur son dossier. Peut-être pour faire illusion auprès des Aurors. Peut-être pour se redonner contenance.

Regulus sourit doucement. Il trouvait cette jeune psychomage touchante. Avec sa bonne humeur communicative, elle le sortait un peu de la froideur d'Azkaban.

Puis Anna repris un visage sérieux. Elle inspira. Et expliqua finalement ce pour quoi elle était réellement venue.

« Albus Dumbledore a trouvé un moyen pour non seulement avancer votre procès, mais en plus vous assurer de le gagner. »

Regulus fronça les sourcils. Dumbledore était après tout assez connu pour avoir des idéees parfois... Spéciales. Mais il était aussi le plus grand mage du siècle. Et de toute façon, Regulus n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de faire confiance au vieil homme.

D'un vague geste de la main, il invita la jeune femme à continuer.

« Eh bien... En fait, le Directeur a, avec l'aide de Lucius Malefoy, cherché une faille dans les lois sorcières. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui rendrait les accusations contre vous impossibles. Une sorte d'immunité politique et juridique liée à votre statut de membre d'une ancienne famille Sang-Pur.  
-Et ils n'ont rien trouvé. Parce que je n'appartient pas à la Branche Principale. »

Ce n'était pas une surprise pour Regulus. Il avait appris, après la fugue de Sirius, ce qu'était le rôle de Chef de la Branche Principale. Il n'aurait finalement pas à l'assurer, mais il guiderait certainement son frère dans ce rôle. Et il avait donc appris que, si les Chefs de Famille avaient effectivement certains privilèges et certaines immunités juridiques, tous les Chefs d'autres branches étaient laissés pour compte.

« Pourtant il y a un mais... N'est-ce pas ? » fit Regulus avec un sourire en coin

Il était très difficile de cacher quelque chose au jeune homme, surtout si cela le concernait directement. En effet, en bon Serpentard, il avait cherché à développer au maximum ses capacités utiles à la manipulation, ou tout du moins à sa survie. Ainsi, Regulus parvenait avec facilité à cerner la plupart des gens autour de lui – ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs sauvé plusieurs fois face à Voldemort – à l'exception notable d'autres Serpentards, comme Lucius ou Severus, et d'Albus Dumbledore.

Pour se perfectionner dans l'art de berner les autres, le Sang-Pur avait en fait bien plus utiliser la psychologie moldue qu'une quelconque capacité magique. Regulus était certes un Black, mais il était avant tout un homme qui cherchait la survie, pour lui ou ceux qu'il aimait, par tous les moyens. Alors, s'il pouvait développer des techniques de survie en utilisant des concepts moldus, pourquoi s'en priver ?

La plupart des Sang-Purs pensaient les moldus inférieurs aux sorciers. Regulus lui, s'il l'avait aussi pensé à une époque, avait revu son jugement sur ces Hommes dépourvus de tous pouvoirs magiques.

Parce que Regulus était curieux, il avait fini par s'intéresser à ceux du monde moldu. Et il avait été stupéfait par leur ingéniosité.

Les moldus étaient même capables de capturer le mouvement, comme sur une photo sorcière, mais pour un temps bien plus long, et sans magie ou de créer des machines volantes pour les transporter. Bien que Regulus ne soit pas un amoureux des moldus comme Arthur Weasley – il avait tout de même une réputation à tenir – il reconnaissait parfaitement leurs qualités d'invention.

Et Regulus avait alors compris que s'il adaptait certaines choses moldues à sa façon, il pouvait grandement améliorer ses capacités globales. Ainsi, la psychologie, si doublée à une bonne maîtrise de l'Occlumencie, pouvait lui permettre de manipuler les foules bien plus efficacement qu'en utilisant seulement les maigres connaissances des psychomages sur le fonctionnement de l'esprit.

Regulus avait alors utilisé la méconnaissance des moldus par les sorciers, surtout Sang-Purs, à son avantage. Il s'était ainsi forgé des armes redoutables, car totalement inexistantes jusque là, et surtout, imparables si on ne connaissait rien aux moldus.

En bref, Regulus était un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, prêt à tout pour survivre.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Anna ne savait pas comment annoncer le plan du Directeur à Regulus. Albus l'avait bien prévenue, elle risquait fort d'essuyer un refus de la part du jeune homme.

Mais bon, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que son envie de vivre soit plus forte que sa peur. Parce que le plan était terrifiant. Avoir assez de courage pour accepter que tous ses souvenirs soient mis à nu devant des juges, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'un psychomage assistait toujours à ce genre de procès. Pour éviter les dérives.

A l'époque où elle était encore connue, déjà peu de gens utlisaient la loi Ostende Mihi, par peur. Plusieurs détenus avaient ainsi refusé d'y avoir recourt, les condamnant au Baiser du Détraqueur.

Anna espérait que Regulus aurait assez de courage pour demander un procès loi Ostende Mihi. Mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

La jeune femme soupira. En tant normal, elle savait toujours bien s'y prendre. Faire s'ouvir les gens à elle était son métier, après tout. Mais là, ce détenu lui posait une colle. Il semblait avoir un mode de réflexion si particulier. Et en fait complètement fascinant. Anna était fasciné par Regulus.

Alors, mettant de côté sa finesse habituelle, elle choisit – puisqu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment aborder cet esprit si mystérieux – de ne pas prendre de pincettes, et de juste se jeter à l'eau :

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la loi Ostende Mihi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulu assurée

Le visage de Regulus se ferma, et il répondit d'un ton tranchant :

« Je refuse. »

Si Anna s'attendait patriellement à cela, le ton employé la glaça.

« Mais... Ce- Vous seriez sûr de ne pas reçevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur. Votre vie privée vaux elle vraiment plus que votre vie ? Je veux dire... Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça fait de voir ses souvenirs décortiqués par une bande de juges... Mais ça ne doit pas être pire qu'un état végétatif permanent, non ? » tenta la jeune psychomage

Regulus détourna les yeux. Les mains crispées sur les genoux, un profond conflit devait le déchirer à l'intérieur. La jeune psychomage remarque qu'il portait un bandage grossier sur le bras gauche. Sur la Marque des Ténèbres probablement. Plusieurs Mangemorts étaient décédés quelques heures après la Bataille Finale, brûlés par leur Marque. Ceux-là étaient les plus fanatiques. Donc, Regulus n'en était pas un.

Anna ne comprenait pas, ne cernait pas les pensées de ce jeune homme. Pourquoi s'était-il braqué comme ça ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il être hésitant ? Avec la loi Ostende Mihi, il était sûr d'échapper à la peine capitale !

La jeune femme chercha sur son visage le moindre indice de ses réflexions. Dans ses yeux mi-clos, elle vit un peu de peur mais surtout... De la honte ?

C'était la honte de ses actes qui le poussait à hésiter ?

« Regulus. Ecoutez. Je ne vous connais pas. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez pu faire ou ne pas faire dans le passé. Je ne me permettrait pas de vous faire la morale. Posez-vous juste la question... Est-ce que vous préferez éventuellement choquer une bande de vieux sorciers déjà à moitié morts et qui ne se souviendront plus de vous dans deux mois, ou risquer de reçevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur ? Je serai là pendant tout le procès, je veillerais à ce qu'il n'y ai aucun débordement. Les juges ne violeront pas votre esprit, ils regarderont simplement vos souvenirs. Et le procès sera à huit-clos. Personne ne saura ce que vous avez pu faire. Personne d'autre que de vieux hommes complètement blasés ne vous jugeront pour vos erreurs. »

Regulus ne fit aucun geste. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, il parla :

« C'est faux. Il n'y aura pas que des juges. Il y aura aussi des Aurors. Et tous ceux venus pour me défendre. James et Lily Potter. Ma cousine Andromeda. Ma mère. Mon frère. Et... »

Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire fou.

« Et des détraqueurs. » Dit Regulus d'une voix étrangement grave

Anna voulu répondre mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ils seront tous là, et alors ils verront. Il verront que je suis un monstre. Ils verront les horreurs que j'ai commises. Et ils seront dégoûtés. Dégoûtés d'avoir aimer un monstre. »

Puis, baissant la tête, il chuchota d'une voix étranglée :

« Je ne veux pas que Sirius voit... _Ça._ Je veux pas qu'il ai honte de moi. »

Anna aurait voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule du détenu pour le réconforter. Derrière la vitre, il semblait alors porter le poids du monde sur les épaules. On aurait dit un petit garçon écrasé par des responsabilités trop lourdes à porter. Ce qu'il était probablement.

Son regard vert-de-gris croisa les yeux bleu roi de Regulus.

A cet instant, il ressemblait réellement à un prisonnier d'Azkaban.

Épuisé, Regulus laissait les barrières dans son esprit s'effondrer les unes après les autres.

Anna remarqua alors ses légères cernes et son teint trop pâle. Il semblait avoir – non, il avait – baissé ses barrières. Occlumencie évidemment. Oh, bien sûr, il était en meilleur état que tous les autres prisonniers réunit. Mais malgré tout, a cet instant, Anna vit la necéssité de le faire sortir d'Azkaban rapidement.

« Regulus. » Dit Anna d'une voix douce

L'Auror venait de lui faire signe. L'entretien touchait à sa fin.

« Regulus. Votre frère ne vous en voudra pas. Il vous aime. J'ai vu à quel point il était inquiet pour vous. Il m'a dit être prêt à vous faire évader. Croyez-moi. Il était au procès de Severus Snape. Il a vu ce qu'un Mangemort pouvait faire. Il sait. Il sait quelles horreurs vous avez pu accomplir par le passé. Il le sait. Et il est venu me voir. Parce qu'il voulait que je vous dise qu'il vous aime. Il vous aime, peut importe vos anciennes actions. Sirius vous aimera quoi qu'il arrive, Regulus. »

Regulus ne répondit rien. L'entretien était terminé. Il laissa l'Auror lui remettre des menottes. Sécurité suplémentaire pour les Mangemorts. Et que Regulus soit seulement présumé réel partisan du Lord Noir ne comptait pas. Pour les Aurors, il était un Mangemort. Point.

Pourtant, alors qu'Anna franchissait la porte du parloir, elle l'entendit. Il lui cria qu'il acceptait. Puis elle entendit le bruit d'un coup de matraque. Et elle reparti dans les couloirs labyrinthiques, en compagnie des deux Aurors et de la veille dame. 

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

Lorsqu'elle foula la pierre humide d'un petit port moldu, à des kilomètres de mer d'Azkaban, Anna inspira profondément. Elle n'avait qu'entre aperçu les détraqueurs, mais elle sentait encore leur souffle putride et glacé ancré dans ses os.

Elle se glissa discrètement dans une ruelle sombre coincée entre deux maisons de pêcheurs, et transplanna.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	18. Procès

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il est plus court que les précédents, mais j'ai dû le couper, sinon j'aurai baclé une partie pour qu'il ne fasse pas encore des pages et des pages... Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 18:** **Procès**

Les flammes dans la cheminée passèrent d'une couleur rougeoyante à un vert gazeux. Dans un nuage de cendres, une jeune femme sortit de l'âtre, atterissant dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie.

La salle était vaste, décorée avec nombre de fioritures, toutes dorées. Des arabesques sur les plinthes des murs en bois sombre et brillant. Un sol tout aussi foncé, si parfaitement ciré qu'on aurait cru se voir dedans.

D'un coup de baguette, Anna Elliott se nettoya. Puis elle remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et partit en direction du Département de la Justice Magique.

La jeune psychomage passa devant la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique. Oeuvre monumentale qui dépeignait selon Anna l'hypocrisie des hauts placés du Ministère. Plus que d'une quelconque fraternité, la statue témoignait de l'écrasement que les sorciers faisaient subir aux autres créatures magiques.

Que des membres du Ministère de la Magie viennent au service de psychomagie de Sainte-Magouste et ils verraient ! Ce n'était pas eux qui annonçaient à des parents inquiets que leur enfant lycantrophe serait un paria toute sa vie. Anna entendait tous les jours ses collègues raconter commment des parents s'effondraient, parce que les lois qui concernaient les loup-garous étaient discriminantes et punitives. Elle voyait bien à quel point certains sorciers reprochaient aux lycanthropes ou aux autres créatures magiques « dangereuses » de... Eh bien, d'exister tout simplement.

Anna haïssait les sorciers qui pensaient être supérieurs aux autres espèces magiques. Un lycanthrope comme Remus vallait mille fois mieux que tous ces puristes du sang réunis.

Faisant fit de ses griefs contre le gouvernement, Anna secoua la tête, puis reprit sa route, se dirigeant vers le fond de l'atrium.

Puis elle passa les deux portes dorées qui ouvraient la voie vers les ascenseurs, et s'engagea dans l'un des longs couloirs du Ministère, aussi bondé que le Chemin de Traverse la veille du 1er Septembre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir joué des coudes dans la foule, Anna s'engouffra dans un ascenseur doré. Elle salua vaguement le Gobelin employé pour le bon fonctionnement de la machine.

Anna se retrouvant coincée entre un vieux mage tremblant et un loup-garou dédageant une forte odeur de terre et de sueur, le voyage jusqu'à l'étage 2 lui sembla interminable.

Elle sortit de la cage dorée en poussant un soupir de soulagement, et contourna de justesse un employé du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques.

Anna atteignit enfin le hall du Département de la Justice Magique.

Là, Dumbledore l'attendait. Le vieil homme, vêtu d'une robe aux couleurs châtoyantes, la salua puis l'invita à rejoindre la salle du Magenmagot.

La pièce était grande. On y entrait par une immense porte double dans le fond, et par deux autres plus petites sur les côtés, lesquelles permettaient directement l'accès aux gradins. Ceux-ci, en bois brut, étaient disposés en cercle, de chaque côté de la tribune des juges. Cette tribune était surélevée, permettant aux membres du Magenmagot de surplomber le banc des accusés perdus au milieu du tribunal comme les vautours surplombent les mourrants au milieu du désert. Et en dessous se trouvait un couloir, fermé par une herse passablement rouillée, détonnant avec la décoration très léchée du reste du tribunal.

Le plafond magique était incrusté de symboles tous aussi dorés que le reste du Ministère, et qui se déplaçaient sur toute la surface en une course folle pour certains, ou une ritournelle paisible pour d'autres.

Mais si ces symboles pouvaient sembler être de simples décorations aux yeux du sorcier lamba, Anna, elle, ne s'y trompa pas. Elle n'était pas une Serdaigle pour rien. Ces symboles formaient des cercles runiques, destinés au même rôle que la multitude de sorts de protection jetés sur la salle.

Anna s'installa à la gauche de Dumbledore. Le procès ne débuterait pas avant une bonne heure.

Rassemblant les parchemins dans son dossier, elle remis ses notes en ordre, relu une page. Anna se sentait stressée, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assitait à un procès, quelque uns de ses patients avaient déjà été jugés ici. Mais jamais la pychomage n'avait été aussi frénétique. Parce que ce n'était pas un simple patient qui allait entrer et s'asseoir sur le banc des accusés. C'était Regulus Black. Regulus, auquel elle s'était peut-être trop attaché pour son propre bien.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Sirius était fébrile. Dumbledore lui avait assuré que tout irait bien. Mais que ce passerait-il si le vieil homme s'était trompé ?

Le Gryffondor n'eu toutefois pas le temps de penser plus au futur, un Auror le pressant vers le tribunal.

« Il faut y aller ou partir, monsieur. Le procès va bientôt commencer. »

Le jeune homme entra dans le tribunal à la suite de sa mère. Il salua Dumbledore d'une main tremblante.

L'avenir de son petit frère se jouerait dans quelques instants !

Le jeune homme et sa mère durent donner leur baguette magique à un employé du Ministère, chargé de toutes les garder durant le procès. Seuls les Aurors gardant les portes avaient les leurs. Même Dumbledore avait dû donner la baguette de Sureau à l'employé. Habituellement, en sa qualité de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, il conservait sa baguette, mais dans ce procè non, puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de le présider à cause de son témoignage.

Sirius se dirigea ensuite vers Anna. Il ne remercierait jamais assez la jeune femme pour tout l'aide qu'elle apportait à Regulus. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle avait aidé Severus pour que Remus aille mieux. La psychomage avait veillé au bien-être de son patient, il n'y avait rien d'étrange à ça.  
Mais aider un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qui était soupçonné d'être un Mage Noir... Sirius était ravi qu'elle fasse cela, bien entendu. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par Anna.  
Il lui avait bien demandé ses raisons. Mais elle s'était contenté de rougir et de détourner maladroitement la conversation.

Sirius posa son attention sur les juges, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de la jeune femme.

Croupton se tenait au centre de la tribune, entouré par une dizaine de membres du Magenmagot. Engoncés dans de longues robes rouges, ils étaient en fait relativement ridicules.

Sirius reconnu Amélia Bones, réputée impartiale. Ainsi que Tiberius Odgen, un homme assez insipide, mais juste. Et également, pour son plus grand malheur, Dolorès Ombrage. Il haïssait cette répugnante femme au faciès de crapaud et dotée d'un amour écoeurant pour le rose.

D'un coup de baguette, Ombrage ajouta au banc des accusés, en fait une massive chaise de pierre, de lourdes chaînes, sous le regard dégoûté de Sirius.

L'horloge du Ministère hurla alors le « Ding-Dong » de quartoze heures, sonnant le début du procès de Regulus Black.

Les juges s'installèrent à la tribune, et les quelques témoins se mirent près de la barre, sur les gradins. A l'extérieur de la salle, des Aurors bouclaient toutes les issues.

Alastor Maugrey entra par le couloir sous la tribune, ouvrant la grille. Puis l'homme à l'oeil magique se posta sur le côté de la porte, laissant passer l'accusé, entourgé d'un cortège de détraqueurs.

Regulus entra, la tête haute, comme s'il était le maître du monde et non un présumé Mangemort en uniforme d'Azkaban, menotté et cerné par les créatures les plus maléfiques qui soient.

Le Sang-Pur fut escorté jusqu'à la chaise et enchaîné, sous le regard de l'assitance, comme un animal dangereux.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, reluisant d'étonnement et d'un éclat profond, de crainte pour une part, et d'admiration pour une autre.

Le jeune homme semblait tellement sain d'esprit ! Enfin, autant que pouvait l'être un Black probablement consanguin jusqu'à l'os auraient dit certains...

Le regard bleu roi de Regulus se posa sur la tribune, brillant d'une colère contenue, cachée sous une fausse indifférence glacée.

Les juges ne lui rendirent pas son regard, sauf Ombrage. La détéstable femme lui sourit hypocritement, ses lèvres roses chewing-gum se tordant en une grimace à la texture de guimauve.

Jamais les juges n'avaient vu un homme sortit d'Azkaban et vous regarder comme si vous étiez absolument insignifiant.

Bien des hommes entraient dans leur cellule avec un air hautain peint sur le visage. Pas un ne l'avait encore à la sortie. Très vite, cette grimace froide fondait de leur face sous le coup des détraqueurs. Et ceux qui avaient la chance de ressortir de la prison sans avoir les pieds devant avaient la tête basse. Le cou brisé par l'horreur d'Azkaban.

Sirius sentit une pointe de fierté piquer son cœur. Son petit frère était si fort. Fort comme un roc. Fort comme un Black.

A ses côtés, Walburga esquissa un sourire. Un Black ne baissa jamais les yeux. Un Black ne marchait jamais la tête basse. Un Black ne laissait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Un Black était maître du monde. Jamais paysan. Jamais valet. Toujours maître. Toujours puissant. Toujours Pur. Et parmis tous ces Black si nobles, Regulus était le roi.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

La herse se referma en un chuintement acéré. Puis Fol'oeil se plaça devant, bloquant la seule sortie restante, prêt à tuer dans l'oeuf toute tentative de fuite.

Mesure inutile selon Sirius. Son petit frère n'était pas assez stupide pour tenter une telle évasion, de toute façon vouée à l'échec. Non, Regulus était réfléchi. Et il avait forcément un plan élaboré. Sirius ne savait pas de quoi il retournait vraiment, mais au vu du regard complice qu'Anna venait de lancer à Dumbledore, il y aurait quelque chose pendant le procès. Une chose qui changerait la donne.

Croupton attrapa le marteau posé devant lui, et frappa trois coups sur le bois.

« Silence dans l'assemblée ! Le procès va débuter. »

L'homme se racla la gorge puis, s'assurant qu'il avait l'attention de tous, ouvrit le nouveau jugement du Magenmagot.

« Accusé, levez-vous ! »

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Un silence lourd, qui jusqu'à ce que le juge se rende compte de son erreur. Ainsi coincé sous les lourdes chaînes, Regulus était incapable de bouger.

Croupton croisa le regard glacé de Regulus. Le jeune homme, stoïque, un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin, le fixa si intensément que Barty ne pu que détourner le regard.

Ombrage serra les poings. Elle n'aimait définitevement pas l'air moqueur de Regulus et se promis de faire ravaler à ce freluquet insolent son envie de rire.

Ombrage se leva alors, et brisa le silence de sa voix désagéablement haut perché :

« Regulus Arcturus Black. Vous comparaissez aujourd'hui devant le tribunal magique du Magenmagot pour les chefs d'accusation suivants : Actes de Magie Noire et Propagande Anti-Moldue. Ainsi que, bien sûr, pour port de la Marque des Ténèbrès, signe évident de votre appartenance aux rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Regulus serra les mâchoires. Cette mégère osait dire qu'il faisait de la propagande anti-moldue alors qu'elle même les détestait ! D'autant que toutes les lois racistes envers les créatures magiques étaient de son fait !

Lui savait parfaitement qu'Ombrage avait suivi le Lord Noir, bien qu'elle ne possède pas la Marque. Mais il allait vite la faire chuter de son piédéstal. Si un simple témoignage ne pourrait pas fonctionner contre elle car elle n'était pas marquée, les quelques souvenirs de réunions de Mangemorts en sa présence seraient, eux, des preuves suffisantes pour l'envoyer croupir à Azakaban.

S'il avait pu, Regulus s'en serait frotté les mains avec un air machivélique sur le visage. Quoique, cela aurait peut-être été légèrement cliché.

Mais en tout cas, Ombrage ne s'attendait pas ce qu'il utilise la loi Ostende Mihi. Et quand elle comprendrait quels souvenirs il allait montrer, il serait trop tard. Le Crapaud serait déjà pris au piège dans les filets du Serpent.

Croupton repris contenance, peu satisfait de la façon qu'avait sa subalterne de mener le procès comme si elle était Chef du Magenmagot.

« Plaidez-vous coupable ? » demanda Barty

Regulus planta son regard dans celui des juges, et dit d'une voix forte :

« Je plaide coupable, avec circonstances atténuantes. Plus précisément, agissement sous la contrainte et manipulation. »

Un hoquet de surpise traversa l'assemblée. Beaucoup, même ceux qui venaient témoigner en sa faveur, pensaient que le jeune homme s'était enrôlé volontairement chez les Mangemorts. Si ce que Regulus disait était bien réel, alors l'opinion publique devrait revoir son jugement sur certains partisants du Lord Noir, ceux qui venaient de quitter Poudlard au début de la guerre ou pendant son déroulement.

Amelia Bones se racla la gorge et repris :

« Votre déclaration est enregistrée. J'appelle maintenant à la barre le premier témoin : Walburga Black. »

La femme s'avança. Ce serait à elle et aux autres témoins d'affirmer ou d'infirmer les déclarations de Regulus. Elle se plaça derrière la barre, une expression parfaitement neutre sur le visage.

« Moi, Walburga Black, jure sur mon sang et sur la magie ancestrale des Black de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité. Par ce serment, je m'engage à témoigner dans ce procès des actes de mon fils Regulus Arcturus Black, avec neutralité et sans autre influence que ma plus profonde conscience. Mère Magie, acceptez mon témoignage le plus sincère, quel qu'il soit. »

Une lueur blanchâtre entoura la femme quelques secondes, puis s'évapora dans l'air. Amelia Bones lui fit signe de continuer, la plume à papote prête à tout enregistrer.

« Au fil des années, j'ai vu mon fils se diriger vers une magie de plus en plus sombre, c'est vrai. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu emprunter ce chemin seul. Il était guidé sur cette voie par sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black. »

Regulus ferma les yeux. Ça lui faisait mal. Se rappeller de toute les manipulations de Bella. Le pouvoir qu'elle avait excercé sur son esprit. Son influence. Les mots de haine sussurés à son oreille, le venin distillé avec douceur dans ses veines. Oh, que ça faisait mal. Un goût amer sur la langue. Goût de regret. Goût de peur. Et surtout goût de trahison. Elle lui avait promis un monde meilleur. Mais elle l'avait trahi. Bellatrix n'avait pas oeuvré pour construire le rêve d'Eldorado qui avait bercé son cœur de petit garçon. Elle avait seulement chercher à détruire leur monde, certes imparfait, pour en créer un encore pire. Bellatrix lui avait promis un monde meilleur. Elle lui avait offert un monde bâti par dessus les cendres de leur univers relativement en paix. Elle lui avait offert une ère de terreur, un Empire de sang et de chair à vif.

« Ma nièce est responsable de l'intronisation de Regulus chez les Mangemorts. Mon fils était trop jeune pour comprendre les conséquences de ses actes. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être tenu responsable pour les horreurs commises aux côtés du Lord Noir. »

Walburga fit une pause. Raconter tout ça faisait remonter à la surface sa culpabilité. Elle n'appréçait pas franchement les Moldus, mais à présent, elle comprenait quelle erreur elle et Orion avait fait en envoyant leur fils cadet dans les bras de Voldemort.

« Mais votre fils n'était-il pas majeur lorsqu'il a été marqué ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne recrutait pas les sorciers inexpérimentés. Dit perfidement Ombrage

\- Mon fils avait 16 ans quand il a été marqué. Sa cousiné était haut-placé dans le Cercle Intérieur des Mangemorts. Elle a accéléré son entrée dans leurs rangs. Regulus n'avait que 16 ans. Il était influencable et Bellatrix Lestrange l'a manipulé. » Affirma Walburga

Batry Croupton hocha la tête. Puis un « clic » résonna. Le temps de parole de la femme était écoulé. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à se rasseoir.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Les témoignages s'enchaînèrent. D'abord, les Potter et les Tonks. Ils affirmèrent tous que Regulus avait combattu pour le camp de la Lumière, qu'il avait été une pièce maitresse dans la lutte contre Voldemort et la chute du Mage Noir. Andromeda appuya également le témoignage de sa tante, confirmant le rôle qu'avait tenu sa sœur Bellatrix dans le passage de Regulus chez les Mangemorts. Ensuite, Dumbledore pris la parole et expliqua le rôle qu'avait joué Regulus dans la chute de Voldemort, indiquant bien que le jeune homme était du côté de la Lumière. Albus raconta aussi la façon dont il avait combattu le Lord Noir pendant la Bataille Finale, preuve qu'il n'était plus un Mangemort.

Puis Sirius fut appelé à témoigner. Le jeune homme se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas raide à la barre. Amelia Bones lui fit signe de commencer.

« Moi, Sirius Orion Black, jure sur mon sang et sur la magie ancestrale des Black de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité. Par ce serment, je m'engage à témoigner dans ce procès des actes de mon frère Regulus Arcturus Black, avec neutralité et sans autre influence que ma plus profonde conscience. Mère Magie, acceptez mon témoignage le plus sincère, quel qu'il soit. »

Puis il pris une grande inspiration, et, plongeant son regard dans celui de son petit frère, raconta :

« Regulus a commencé à fréquenter de futurs Mangemorts très jeune. Notre cousine Bellatrix d'abord. Puis à Poudlard ensuite. Quand il était à l'école, il était sous l'influence d'Evan Rosier et Rabastan Lestrange. Et à la maison, c'était Bella. Ils ne lui laissaient jamais le temps de faire le point. Ils ne le lâchaient pas. Regulus était cerné. Que Voldemort ai accepté de le prendre dans ses rangs si tôt en est une preuve. Regulus n'avait pas le choix. S'il avait refusé, Bellatrix l'aurait fait marqué sous _Imperium_. Et s'il avait toujours refusé de servir le Lord Noir, elle l'aurait tué. Mon frère a fait des choses horribles, mais uniquement pour survivre, pas par conviction. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'a jamais vraiment cru à ce que prônaient les Mangemorts. Mais il n'a pas eu le choix. Il était une proie facile. J'avais quitté la maison, j'avais rompu tout contact avec lui. Il était seul. Alors il s'est tourné vers la seule personne qui semblait lui porter un peu d'interêt. Bellatrix.

Il est alors devenu Mangemort. Mais très vite, il a cherché à réparer. J'affirme que, sans Regulus, le camp de la Lumière n'aurait pas pu vaincre Voldemort. Il avait créer 5 Horcruxes. »

Des cris étouffés retentirent. La création d'Horcruxes était restée relativement secrète. Aussi, apprendre qu'un acte de magie aussi sombre puisse être perpétré plusieurs fois était assez choquant, même quand le sorcier responsable de ces horreurs était Voldemort.

« Et c'est grâce à Regulus que tous ont pu être détruits. S'il n'avait pas risqué sa vie pour informer Dumbledore de leur emplacement, Voldemort aurait gagné, puisqu'il était pratiquement immortel. Regulus a donc tout fait pour se racheter. Et je considère qu'avoir risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour aider le camp de la Lumière alors qu'il aurait pu se cacher est une preuve suffisante de sa véritable allégeance. Mon frère aurait pu choisir de disparaître, de refaire sa vie ailleurs, puisque son « Maître » le croyait mort. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. » Ajouta Sirius

Sirius se recula. Puis il retourna dans les gradins, cédant sa place à Anna.

« Miss Elliott. Vous intervenez en tant que professionnelle de santé. Vous avez réalisé une expertise psychologique sur Regulus Black. Veuillez nous faire part de vos observations. Dit Ombrage

-Dans la limite du secret médical, bien entendu. » Ajouta Amelia Bones, avec un regard en biais pour sa collègue

Anna rassembla ses notes. Puis prêta serment :

« Moi, Anna Kaitlyn Elliott, jure, sur le droit conféré par mon serment d'Hippocrate, de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité. Par ce serment, je m'engage à témoigner de l'état psychologique et moral de Regulus Arcturus Black, avec neutralité et dans le but unique de rendre le jugement le plus juste possible. Mère Magie, acceptez mon témoignage médical, quel qu'il soit. »

Anna croisa les yeux de Regulus, et d'un signe de tête, annonca le début de leur plan.

« J'ai ici le dossier contenant l'expertise psychologique que j'ai réalisé sur Regulus Black. Le secret médical m'empêche de dévoiler le contenu exact de notre entretien, mais je peux vous faire parvenir les conclusions auquel je suis arrivée. Regulus Black est parfaitement sain d'esprit, je n'invoquerais donc pas la présence d'un trouble mental comme circonstance atténuante. Malgré tout, je tiens à souligner plusieurs faits pouvant expliquer les agissements de mon patient. En effet, après avoir longement échanger avec M. Black, je peux déclarer sans aucun doute qu'il était réellement influencable au moment des faits. Un adolescent aura bien plus de mal à résister à un manipulateur qu'un adulte. D'autant plus qu'ici, sa cousine représentait une figure d'autorité, et fit en sorte de l'isoler, notamment de son frère Sirius, pour qu'il ne puisse plus que la suivre, dans un désir d'attention. Je rajouterait comme circonstance atténuante l'âge de l'accusé. Il n'avait que 16 ans lorsqu'il a été marqué. Il était mineur, et donc il ne disposait pas des capacités de dissernement qu'aurait eu un sorcier plus âgé. Regulus a également agit sous la contrainte. Bellatrix Lestrange a usé de torture sur lui pour le forcer à commettre des crimes. Elle a notamment usé du _Doloris_ sur l'accusé, qui, je le rappelle, était alors adolescent. » déclara Anna

Regulus évita de regarder son frère. Il avait honte. Et pourtant, le pire était encore à venir. Et au vu du sourire victorieux d'Ombrage, ils allaient très vite devoir utiliser leur dernière carte.

« Hum, hum. J'entends bien ce que vous dites, Miss Elliott. Mais vous comprenez bien que les jurés ne peuvent que prendre avec des pincettes vos déclarations. Nous n'avons pas de peuvre iréfutable des événèments que vous nous décrivez. » dit Ombrage d'un ton doucereux, un air triomphal plaqué sur le visage, persuadée d'avoir gagné contre Regulus

Anna esquissa alors un sourire en coin. Mouvement qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de la femme-crapaud.

Mais alors que la crainte se peignait sur les traits disgracieux de la juge, Anna annonca d'une voix forte :

« Bien entendu. Je comprend les craintes des jurés. C'est pourquoi je demande, au nom de mon patient Regulus Arcturus Black, l'utilisation de la loi Ostende Mihi. »

Une vague d'incrédulité frappa le tribunal. Les juges les plus âgés étaient étonnés qu'on connaisse encore cette loi, et les plus jeunes, comme la plupart des témoins et proches venus assiter au procès, ne savaient même pas en quoi consistait cette loi, visiblement inutilisée depuis des lustres.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Une fois la surprise de l'annonce passée, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Barty Croupton fit venir une pensine ainsi qu'un étrange gaz grisâtre enfermé dans un sort de Têtenbulle détourné pour le transport de certaines substances ou créatures... Sort très contrôlé évidemment.

Anna descendit les gradins, et se plaça à la droite de Regulus, à une distance de sécurité imposée d'un mètre.

Ensuite, la psychomage récupéra sa baguette, dont elle avait besoin pour extraire les souvenirs de Regulus de sa mémoire et les mettre dans la pensine.

Anna plaça le bout de sa baguette sur la tempe de l'accusé, et, délicatement, un fil bleuté sorti du crâne. Puis un deuxième et un troisème. Au final, plusieurs souvenirs datant de différentes périodes furent reccueillis dans le récipient de pierre.

Un Auror brisa le sort qui retenait l'amas gazeux. Le gaz se répandit dans la pièce. Dès que la formule serait prononcée, les souvenirs dans la pensine se joueraient, et grâce au gaz, toute la salle pourrait les voir sans avoir à bouger.

« Je rappelle à tous l'utilisation de la loi Ostende Mihi. Le visionage de tous les souvenirs de l'accusé par l'assemblée étant considéré comme une preuve suffisante de sa repentance, Regulus Black sera, à l'issue de ce procès, acquitté de toutes les charges pesant contre lui. Bien. ? La loi Ostende Mihi va être utilisée. Etes-vous sûr d'y avoir recour ? Une fois le sort activé, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière. Dit Croupton

-Je suis sûr de moi. »

L'homme frappa de nouveau trois coups avec son marteau.

« Miss Elliott, vous pouvez activer le sort. »

 _ **A suivre ...**_


	19. Ostende Mihi

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre :)**

 **J'espère que celui-là vous plaîra autant. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour l'écrire, mais comme c'est le plus long de toute la fic', j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ^^**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 19 : Ostende Mihi**

Le tribunal entier retint son souffle. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Anna Elliott.

La jeune psychomage pris une grande inspiration, puis, pointant sa baguette sur la pensine, dit d'une voix forte, de concert avec celle grave et profonde de Regulus Black :

« Ostende Mihi ! »

Le gaz gris qui envahissait le tribunal se mit alors à tourbillonner, et en quelques secondes, toute l'assemblée se trouva transportée dans les souvenirs de Regulus.

 _Dans la veille maison du 12, Square Grimmauld, il y avait un grand salon vert. Là, un jeune garçon se tenait debout, le dos droit. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans._

 _Le jeune Regulus Black contemplait la tapisserie accrochée au mur. Il absorbait au plus profond de lui les visages figés, hostiles, si_ Purs _. Il effleurait du regard ses racines. Ces hommes et ces femmes, inconnus et pourtant omniprésents. Ses ancêtres._

 _Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Elle était belle. D'un beauté froide. Avec des yeux d'un noir profond et dur. Des paupières lourdement maquillées. Une robe de bonne facture mettant en valeur ses formes. Des lèvres pourpres s'étirant en un sourire étrange. Des cheveux d'encre retombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Et une âme aussi noire que son nom. Bellatrix Lestrange née_ Black _._

 _Regulus tourna son visage poupin vers sa cousine. Son regard bleu nuit brillait de crainte mais aussi de respect._

 _Bellatrix laissa échapper un petit rire, grinçant et tordu. Puis elle attrapa le garçon par les épaules et se pencha vers lui, murmurant à son oreille :_

 _« Un jour, tu comprendras. Tu comprendras que ta place est celle du roi. » dit Bellatrix d'une voix doucereuse_

 _La jeune femme caressa de sa main glacée la joue pâle de son petit cousin. Ses doigts fins effleurèrent la peau comme le feraient les pattes d'une araignée._

 _Regulus frissonna. Il n'aimait le timbre brûlant dans la voix de la sorcière. Ça sonnait comme une fausse note sur une partition._

 _Du haut de leur mur, les visages cadavériques des Black toisaient le jeune héritier. Des faces morbides à la bouche tordue. Ou bien des crâne grimaçants._

 _Des générations de sorciers et sorcières au sang corrompu par la consanguinité et la magie noire. Des branche toutes reliées en elles, enlacées les unes les autres. Des branches courant sur la tapisserie comme les ronces courrent sur la pierre. Des mages illustres, que Regulus connaissait uniquement par la voix de ses parents. Des légendes qui s'envolaient en un coup de vent._

 _Et puis, ça et là, un cratère noir dans le tissage. Un membre rayé de l'arbre généalogique. Un mouton blanc chez les Black._

 _Et dans cette famille si noble, il n'y avait pas de place pour une brebis boiteuse._

 _Chez les Black c'était « rentre dans les rangs ou crève ! ». Chez les Black, on te brisait les os jusqu'à ce que tu rentres dans le moule. Et si on ne parvenait pas à te briser à coups de marteau et d'idées enfoncées dans le crâne, on te faisait disparaître par les flammes. On effaçait ton nom et ton visage de l'arbre généalogique. Ton existence partait en fumée. Chez les Black, pas de place pour les Cracmols, les Traitres à leur Sang, les Sang-de-Bourbes. Chez les Black, les existences_ impures _étaient brûlées._

 _Dans sa tête, Regulus entendait les murmures de ses ancêtres. Leurs paroles remplies de haine résonnaient et vibraient dans son crâne._

 _Et il sentait leur poids l'écraser comme les mains de Bellatrix écrasaient ses épaules._

 _Et il entendait leurs voix déchirées comme il entendait les paroles venimeuses de Bellatrix percer ses tympans._

 _« Un jour, tu reprendras la place qui est la tienne. N'oublie jamais ce qui te reviens de droit. Nous, les Black, avons le sang le plus Pur qui soit. Notre sang est royal. Notre place est au sommet._

 _Un jour, nous reprendrons le trône que ces perfides moldus nous ont volé. Nous reprendrons ce qui nous est dû._

 _Tu verras, Regulus, ils seront tous à tes pieds. Tu écrasera toute cette vermine d'un coup de botte. Et alors, tu sera roi, Regulus. »_

 _Le petit garçon se recula. L'éclat de folie dans les yeux de sa cousine lui faisait peur._

 _Elle était belle, Bellatrix. Mais elle était terrifiante, Bellatrix._

 _La sorcière passa sa main dans les cheveux de jais de son cousin. Puis elle quitta la pièce en un souffle qui s'imprima en Regulus aussi sûrement que s'il l'avait eu gravé dans la peau :_

 _« N'oublie pas, tu seras roi, Regulus. »_

Puis la scène s'effaca, les couleurs se fanèrent, les images se floutèrent. Et un autre souvenir envahit la pièce.

 _Le jeune Regulus se tenait dans sa chambre d'enfant. C'était le même garçon que celui du souvenir précédent. Quoique. En fait, il était légèrement différent. Un peu plus grand, un peu plus élançé. Un peu plus âgé. Et bien plus amer._

 _Assis sur son lit, le garçon d'une dizaine d'années fixait d'un regard furieux le blason qui trônait au dessus de sa porte.  
Il y avait le même dans chaque pièce. Le blason avec les trois corbeaux, la baguette et le crâne sinistre, surmontant la devise des Black.  
Toujours Pur.  
_

La colère qui émanait de ce souvenir était à vous vriller les entrailles. Regulus fut frappé par cette bouffée de rage. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à ce jour. Et pourtant. C'était probablement un des moments les plus décisifs de sa vie.

 _L'enfant se leva, et, serrant les poings, se rapprocha de la porte. Il observa de nouveau le blason, pendant de longues secondes. Puis il fit volte-face et se planta devant son bureau. Là, il y avait une lettre. Ouverte avec beaucoup de soin, mais aussi avec précipitation. Comme il l'avait attendu cette lettre._

Regulus se souvenait des heures passées à la fenêtre, dans l'attente d'un hibou Grand-Duc aux plumes cendrées. S'il avait su. Il aurait voulu que ce maudit bout de parchemin n'arrive jamais.  
 _  
_ _L'enfant attrapa la lettre à deux mains, et la serra, froissant la missive un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà._ __

 _La lettre venait de Sirius. Il n'y disait pas grand chose. Son écriture épaisse et penchée ne couvrait qu'une toute petite partie du parchemin. Son message ne faisait pas plus de quelques lignes et pourtant, il contenait_ le _mot. Un mot qui restait gravé dans la rétine de Regulus. Un seul mot. Gryffondor._ __

 _Son grand frère venait d'être envoyé à Gryffondor._ __

 _Regulus savait que ses parents n'étaient pas encore au courant. Sirius avait préféré le prévenir avant. Comme s'il comptais encore un peu pour lui. Regulus espérait tant que son frère ne raye pas d'un coup de rouge et or les dix années qu'il avaient passé ensemble, complices et inséparables. Dix années en tant que frères. Mais il savait que dès le retour de Sirius, ses rêves partiraient en fumée._ __

 _Autrefois, c_ _'était eux contre le reste du monde. C'était Sirius et Regulus. Maintenant, il n'y aurait plus que Regulus. Il devrait continuer sa route tout seul._ __

 _En bas, dans le grand salon, la voix de Walburga retentit. Elle venait de recevoir la lettre de son fils aîné. Elle vociférait, lançait probablement des vases contre les murs. Et hurlait au déshonneur._ __

 _Regulus entendit son père claquer la porte de son bureau. Il entendit sa mère pleurer et crier. Il l'entendit jeter un Doloris à Kreattur, l'elfe de maison, pour décharger sa colère._ __

 _Regulus écouta. Il écouta silencieusement sa famille se déchirer. Tout doucement, discrètement. Ça commençait, un jour, par une simple éraflure. Et le lendemain, sans que personne ne l'ai remarqué, l'accroc s'était transformé en gouffre._

 _Regulus se retourna, et s'installa, à même le sol, devant le petit cadre photo posé sur sa table de nuit. Là, sur le papier glacé, il y avait Sirius. Sirius qui lui souriait. Sirius qui lui faisait un signe de la main._

 _Sirius qui n'était qu'une image sans vie, juste animée par une magie fade._

 _Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, et murmura :_

 _« Sale traître. »_

 _La voix brisée par la déception, la voix étranglée par le sentiment de trahison, il dit, encore et encore :_

 _« Je te hais, Sirius. Je te hais. »_

 _Et dans un chuchotement, une question sans réponse :_

 _« Pourquoi t'es parti, Sirius ? »_

Regulus sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sirius sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Walburga sentit la culpabilité l'étouffer.

Tellement d'erreurs partout. Walburga rejetant son fils aîné. Sirius ne répondant pas aux lettres de son petit frère. Regulus se laissant envahir par la haine.

Tellement de choses brisées en si peu de temps.

Le Serpentard se souvenait. Il se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment d'abandon qu'il avait ressentit quand son grand frère était parti à Gryffondor.

Sirius se rappella de l'été qui avait suivi. Et il s'en voulu horriblement. Le jeune homme su alors quel souvenir allait prendre place.

La chambre d'enfant se brouilla, et le grand salon refit son apparition.

 _Deux garçons se faisaient face. D'un côté, il y avait Regulus, vêtu comme à son habitude d'une tenue verte. De l'autre, il y avait Sirius, qui portait encore son uniforme de Poudlard. Son uniforme à la cravate rouge et au blason de lion. Son uniforme de Gryffondor._

 _Les deux frères se regardaient en chien de faïence. Puis soudain, Regulus baissa les yeux et dit :_

 _« Alors, tu as été réparti à Gryffondor. C'est... Bien, je suppose..._

 _-Pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi, Reg'. T'es déçu. T'es déçu, comme Père, comme Mère, comme Bellatrix. Comme tout le monde. »_

 _Sirius se rapprocha de son petit frère, et l'obligea à le regarder._

 _« Mais je vais te dire quelque chose, Regulus. Je suis fier. Je suis fier d'être à Gryffondor. Et les traditions peuvent bien aller au Diable. Je ne regrette pas le moins du monde d'être entouré de... Comment tu les appelle, déjà ? Ah oui, Sang-de-Bourbes._

 _-Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu es un Black ! Et les Black, ils vont à Serpentard. Cria presque Regulus_

 _-Alors peut-être que je ne suis pas un vrai Black. Et ça me convient parfaitement. »_

 _Sirius quitta la pièce. Et Regulus ferma les yeux, pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Un Black se doit d'être fort. Un Black n'a pas le droit de pleurer. Même quand c'est un frère tant admiré qui renie votre nom et tout ce en quoi vous avez cru depuis votre naissance._

Le souvenir s'effaça, et le garçon d'une dizaine d'année laissa place à un adolescent d'environ quatorze ans.

 _Regulus révisait dans sa chambre. Ou plutôt, il essayait de travailler, sans beaucoup de succès. Mais il aurait tout fait, tout, pour oublier la scène de la veille. Oublier que Sirius venait de quitter la maison. Oublier que son grand frère s'était fait renier. Oublier qu'à présent, il était fils unique._

 _Et surtout, ne pas penser au trou noir qui venait de s'ajouter à l'arbre généalogique des Black._

 _Regulus resserra ses doigts sur la plume qu'il tenait, la brisant net. Un trou noir. Sur la tapisserie du salon, il ne restait que ça de Sirius. Une de ces taches brûlées qui lui faisait si peur quand il était enfant._

 _Son frère, qu'il avait tant admiré, était désormais un paria chez les Black._

 _Une de ces vermines que les Mangemorts chassaient. Un de ces misérables insectes que Bellatrix écrasait. Plusieurs fois elle lui avait parlé de son Maître. Plusieur fois elle lui avait conté la grandeur des actes qu'elle et ses homologues perpétraient._

 _Et Regulus songeait de plus en plus à rejoindre les rangs de celui qu'on appellait Voldemort. Après tout, Sirius le haïssait déjà. Ça ne changerait pas grand chose à présent._

 _On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Et Bellatrix entra. Un sourire triomphal aux lèvres._

 _La jeune femme s'approcha, et afficha alors, avec une rapidité déconcertante ,une mine triste qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Puis elle dirigea vers son cousin. Elle referma ses bras autour des épaules du garçon, et carressa doucement ses cheveux._

 _Regulus se tendit. Ce n'était pas normal. Bellatrix ne faisait jamais ça. Le jeune homme pensa à la repousser. Mais il se sentait si seul que sa poitrine se consumait._

 _« Ne pense plus à lui, Regulus. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce n'est qu'un Traître à son Sang._

 _-Mais... Mais c'est Sirius..._

 _-Chut. Ne dis plus rien. Ne pense à rien. Fait moi confiance. Un jour, tu te vengeras. Et moi, j'infligerais à Sirius tout le mal qu'il t'as fait, je lui ferai payer au centuple chacune de tes larmes. Accepte juste de rejoindre le Maître._

 _-Bella..._

 _-Accepte et tu sera couvert de gloire. Accepte et tu fera de grandes choses. Accepte et tu seras roi, Regulus. »_

 _Les doigts froids de Bellatrix se baladaient sur la nuque de son petit cousin, comme une araignée tisse sa toile. Puis le piège se resserra autour de l'adolescent comme la main autour de sa nuque, quand Regulus murmura d'un ton vaincu :_

 _« D'accord. Je rejoindrais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »_

A cet instant, l'avenir de Regulus s'était scellé. En tombant dans le piège de sa cousine, il avait apposé sa signature sur un contrat avec le Diable.

Bellatrix l'avait poussé dans les griffes de Voldemort, et à présent, il payait chèrement la signification de cette marque noire et grimaçante écorchant sa peau à jamais.

Sirius déglutit. Il savait que son petit frère avait rejoint les Mangemorts à peine deux ans après qu'il ait fugué de la demeure familiale.

Une vague de culpabilité lui enserra la gorge. Il n'avait pas pensé être à ce point la cause de la déchéance de Regulus.

Si seulement il n'avait pas fugué... Non ! Ça n'aurait rien changé. Peut-être que l'intronisation de son frère dans les rangs de Voldemort aurait été retardée. Mais pas stoppée.

C'était Bellatrix la vraie responsable. Pas lui, ni même ses parents. Juste Bellatrix.

Elle aurait été capable d'embrigader Regulus en cachette. La présence de Sirius n'aurait pas empêcher son fanatisme d'entâcher le cadet Black.

Regulus suivi le même raisonnement que son grand frère. Alors, même s'il avait mal en repensant à la façon dont sa cousine l'avait manipulé pour l'attirer dans les rangs de Voldemort, savoir que cela avait probablement été inévitable apaisait un peu son cœur.

Puis la chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard disparut. Et vint alors une grande salle, obscure et humide.

 _Dans la plus grande salle d'un vieux manoir planté sur la colline escarpée de Little Hangleton, une réunion en petit comité avait lieu. Mais bien loin d'un cadre intime, le rassemblement était secoué d'un parfum de mort._

 _Des hommes et des femmes, masqués et couverts de lourdes capes, se tenaient sur les côtés de la pièce. Ils composaient le Cercle Intérieur des Mangemorts._

 _Au fond, sur un siège survélevé et massif, Lord Voldemort se tenait négligement assis, ses longs doigts cadavériques pianotant sur l'accoudoir._

 _Dans un silence pesant, les lourdes portes dans le fond de la salle s'ouvrirent, dévoilant un groupe de jeunes sorciers, à peine sortit de l'adolescence pour la plupart._

 _Ils venaient tous prendre la Marque des Ténèbres. À leur tête se trouvait Regulus Black._

 _Comme un seul homme, les futures recrues s'agenouillèrent devant le Mage Noir._

 _Regulus frissonna. Le carrelage sous lui était froid, et ainsi prosterné devant Voldemort, l'humidité imprégnait vicieusement ses vêtements._

 _Les épaules de l'adolescent tremblaient imperceptiblement, et il remerciait son éducation Sang-Pur pour le masque parfaitement lisse et neutre qui peignait son visage._

Une telle expression sur un adolescent était... Effrayante.

 _Lord Voldemort lança un regard torve aux jeunes hommes à ses pieds, une expression de satisfaction malsaine déformant sa face reptilienne._

 _Ses yeux couleur sang se fixèrent sur le jeune homme en avant du groupe de nouvelles recrues. Regulus Black. Le cousin de Bellatrix Lestrange. Très prometteur. Il ferait un parfait petit soldat._

 _L'homme à la face de serpent ricana, puis fit signe à l'adolescent de s'avancer. La tête basse, Regulus s'exécuta._

 _« Regulusssss Black. Relève les yeux et regarde ton futur Maître. »_

 _Regulus obéit immédiatement, et bloqua un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il croisa le regard rouge et sans pupille du Lord._

 _Le jeune homme le sentit alors utiliser la légilimencie sur lui, entrant dans ses pensées._

 _Regulus poussa à l'avant de son esprit ses souvenirs les plus chargés de haine, et vit les lèvres sans chair s'étirer en une grimace cruelle sur le visage de Voldemort._

 _« Bellatrix n'a pas menti. Tu sssera un parfait Mangemort. Est-tu prêt à me rejoindre ?_

 _-Oui, Maître. Je ne vis que pour vous servir._

 _-Je l'essspère pour toi. Tends ton bras . »_

 __ _Regulus obéit docilement, comme le pion qu'on attendait qu'il soit._ __

 _Lord Voldemort enserra de ses doigts osseux l'avant-bras gauche de l'adolescent, qui retint difficilement un frisson de dégoût._ _  
_ _Puis la baguette d'if à la poignée en crâne d'oiseau s'abaissa, et la pointe vint effleurer la peau pâle._ __

 _«Morsmordre!»_ __

 _Regulus se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas hurler._ __

 _La Marque des Ténèbres se dessina lentement sur sa peau blanche, traçant un sillon brunâtre de chair brûlée et de sang._ __

 _L'adolescent ferma les yeux, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Heureusement qu'il était déjà à genoux. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir debout, ses jambes tremblaient trop._ _  
_ _Il pouvait sentir la magie noire émanant de la Marque pulser. Elle s'infiltrait dans ses veines, courait dans son sang._ _  
_ _Regulus su qu'il n'oublierai jamais ce jour._ _  
_ _Il n'oublierai jamais cette douleur cuisante. Il n'oublierai jamais le sentiment de honte à s'incliner ainsi comme un chien. Pas plus qu'il n'oublierait le dégoût quand Voldemort l'avait touché. L'odeur étouffante de sa peau partant en lambeaux sous l'effet de la brûlure resterait également gravé dans son esprit, aussi sûrement que le crâne grimaçant qui vomissait un serpent resterait sur sa peau._ __

 _D'un mouvement de la main, Voldemort fit signe à Bellatrix et Rodolphus d'approcher._ __

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressa alors à sa recrue la plus fidèle._ __

 _« Prend ton cousin avec toi, et enssseigne-lui tout ce qu'il doit ssssavoir. Prépare-le. Qu'il sssoit prêt à partir en raid dès le mois prochain. Siffla le Lord_ _  
_ _\- Bien Maître, il sera fait selon vos désirs. Dit Bellatrix en s'inclinant profondément_ _  
_ _\- Tu peux disposer.»_ __

 _Regulus sentit vaguement le mari de sa cousine l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il salua respectueusement son nouveau Maître, d'une voix éteinte mais sans le moindre tremblement. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle il réussit à parler sans s'effondrer._ _  
_ _L'adolescent laissa ensuite Bellatrix l'entraîner dans les longs couloirs du vieux manoir._ __

Avec le recul, Regulus su que, déjà à cet instant, il ne croyait pas en la cause qu'il rejoignait. Il n'était qu'un gosse perdu, aveuglé par de belles paroles et des promesses dorées. Mais certainement pas un fanatique obsédé par la pureté du sang. Oui, il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie en prenant la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais il n'était pas un Mangemort. Pas un partisan de Voldemort. Un pantin manipulé. Mais pas un sorcier agissant en toute connaissance de cause. __

Les couloirs obscurs du manoir de transformèrent alors en une ruelle étroite, éclairée par la lueur grésillante et jaunâtre d'un lampadaire tordu. __

 _Partout, des corps. Des corps morts. Des corps mutilés et expirants. Des corps terrifiés criant grâce._ _  
_ _Et des cris. Des hurlements et des pleurs. Assourdissant._ _  
_ _Et puis la fumée qui s'élevait des maisons. Les rayons bleus, rouges, et surtout verts, qui sortaient des baguettes. Les formules crachées avec un plaisir malsain._ _  
_ _Et l'odeur de mort. Le parfum de souffrance qui se mêlait au sel des larmes._ __

 _Dans la nuit s'élevait le râle d'un village tout entier._ _  
_ _Un petit village moldu, qui, encore au lever du soleil, était paisible et agréablement bercé par le clapotis du lac à proximité. Mais qui n'était à présent plus qu'une ruine à feu et à sang._ __

 _Regulus observait, les yeux écarquillés, les flashs lumineux qui envahissaient l'avenue en amont de la ruelle où il s'était réfugié._ _  
_ _Il voyait ses collègues Mangemorts entrer dans les maisons et y faire résonner des cris de douleur. Il voyait des sorciers à peine plus âgés que lui, tout justes majeurs, écraser sans pitié les moldus agonisants sur le pavé._ __

 _Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'angle de la petite rue. De là, il avait une vision périphérique des horreurs commises par les serviteurs de Voldemort._ __

 _À proximité d'une boulangerie à la devanture incendiée, un homme se tordait de douleur sous la baguette d'un Mangemort._ __

 _Une femme chuta de l'étage de sa maison en voulant échapper à un autre sorcier, et se brisa la nuque sur le sol._ __

 _Au loin, un enfant hurlait en appellant sa mère. Il ne trouva que le rayon vert d'un Avada Kedavra._ __

 _Evan Rosier passa devant Regulus. Son visage, qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de couvrir avec un masque, luisait d'un plaisir pervers._ __

 _Regulus sortit du passage mal éclairé, et s'avança jusqu'à une place ronde. Là, il y avait une église. On voyait à travers les vitraux la lueur rougeoyant des flammes._ __

 _À quelques mètres de là, le sol était partiellement dépavé, et des cadavres s'étendaient sous les pierres balancées par quelques Mangemorts particulièrement sadiques._ __

 _Regulus détourna le regard et pris une rue parallèle à l'avenue principale. Il bifurqua rapidement, et se retrouva devant une maison à deux étages._ __

 _Ce soir-là, il devait faire ses preuves. C'était son premier raid, et Bellatrix ne laisserait passer aucune faiblesse, aucune hésitation._ _  
_ _Pourtant, Regulus doutait. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tuer un homme de sang-froid. Même s'il était moldu._ __

 _Le jeune homme vit le mari de sa cousine sortir de la maison en riant, accompagné d'un autre homme._ __

 _Rodolphus se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il retira son masque. Il s'approcha et posa lourdement sa main sur son épaule._ __

 _« Alors, Regulus, le spectacle te plaît ? Regarde-les se torde sous nos sorts. Ces moldus sont tellement pitoyables !»_ __

 _L'homme laissa échapper un rire dément._ _  
_ _Puis son regard s'adoucit, et il dit d'une voix doucereuse à l'accent trouble:_ __

 _« Combien en as-tu tué? Combien de cette vermine as-tu nettoyé de notre monde si Pur ?»_ __

 _Regulus hésita. S'il disait la vérité, il risquait gros. Qui savait ce que les Mangemorts était capable de lui faire._ _  
_ _Mais s'il mentait... Ça finirait par se savoir, et là, il n'y aurait pour lui pas d'autre issu que l'Avada Kedavra._ __

 _«Je... Je n'en ai tué aucun.» Dit Regulus d'une voix mal maîtrisée_ __

 _Le regard de Rodolphus se mit à flamboyer. L'homme planta ses ongles dans l'épaule du jeune homme, griffant la chair sous le tissu. Puis il leva sa baguette et siffla rageusement :_ __

 _«Endoloris!»_ __

 _Le rayon frappa de plein fouet l'adolescent, qui s'écroula sur la pierre froide._ __

 _Regulus cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter, qu'il allait mourir._ _  
_ _Son crâne semblait se fendre en deux, et sa moelle épinière prenait feu._ _  
_ _La douleur courait dans tout son corps, partant de sa colonne vertébrale, électrisant chacun de ses nerfs, s'étendant de sa nuque raide à la pointe de ses ongles, brisés à force de racler le sol._ _  
_ _C'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient dans ses muscles, comme si ses os étaient cassés puis réduits en poussière._ __

 _Regulus mordit ses lèvres aussi fort qu'il pu, mais des gémissements de douleur lui échappèrent malgré tout. Ils furent rapidement couvert par le crépitement des flammes dévorant une habitation voisine._ __

 _Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparu, les chocs électriques et les aiguilles brûlantes se retirèrent de sa carcasse à vif. Regulus leva alors son regard brouillé vers Bellatrix, qui parlait avec véhémence à son mari._ __

 _L'adolescent se releva avec peine, les muscles rendus raides par le sortilège. Tout son corps tremblait et la douleur semblait encore ancrée dans ses os. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait dans un mouvement erratique._ __

 _Il vacilla un peu, puis se redressa complètement, le dos à nouveau parfaitement droit, comme s'il ne subissait pas encore le Doloris quelques secondes plus tôt._ _  
_ _Un Black n'était jamais faible._ __

 _Bellatrix s'approcha. Et, tout en serrant la nuque de Regulus entre ses doigts, elle s'adressa à son mari d'un ton mielleux:_ __

 _« Mais regarde, Rodolphus, il va être obéissant maintenant.»_ __

 _Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers son petit cousin et dit avec dureté:_ __

 _« N'est-ce pas mon chéri? Tu vas m'écouter et m'obéir, bien sûr.»_ __

 _Bellatrix était... Démente. Complètement folle. Et incroyablement dangereuse._ __

 _Alors Regulus abdiqua. Il était trop faible pour se dégager de sa poigne. Trop apeuré pour refuser. Trop seul pour se révolter._ __

 _L'adolescent suivi sa cousine dans une maison toute proche, assez petite mais avec une belle façade à colombages._ __

 _Regulus entra dans la petite demeure, proprette et parfaitement moldue. Elle n'avait pas encore été ravagée par les Mangemorts. Avec un sourire amer, le jeune homme se dit que la maison ne serait encore debout que peu de temps. Ils avaient l'ordre de mettre le feu à toutes les habitations, pour que les corps ne puissent pas être enterré. Ils laisseraient juste quelques cadavres en guise d'exemple._ __

 _Dans l'entrée, il n'y avait personne. Regulus ouvrit une porte à la volée. La cuisine. Personne non plus. Il espéra secrètement que le lieu était désert._ __

 _Puis le rire de sa cousine résonna dans le silence qui régnait. Apparemment, la petite famille qui vivait là s'était cachée à l'étage._ __

 _Regulus monta les escaliers, et vit avec effroi sa cousine sortir d'une chambre en traînant un jeune garçon par la main. Il n'avait sûrement pas plus de 8 ans._ __

 _Sans un bruit, elle regarda par la serrure d'une autre porte, et fit rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts. Elle venait de trouver les parents._ __

 _D'un coup de baguette, Bellatrix fit voler la porte en éclats. Une partie des copeaux vint se loger dans le visage de la mère, qui cria._ __

 _Bellatrix entra triomphalement dans la pièce, en poussant le gamin devant elle._ _  
_ _En voyant son fils entre les mains de la femme, ce fut le père qui hurla._ __

 _L'enfant se dégagea des mains de Bellatrix, et couru vers ses parents._ _  
_ _Il n'eut pas le temps de les atteindre._ __

 _« Avada Kedavra ! »_ __

 _Le garçon s'écroula. Frappé dans le dos par le sort d'une Bellatrix euphorique. Le tout sous les yeux horrifiés des parents, moldus et donc incapables de comprendre que leur fils ne bougeait plus parce qu'il venait d'être abattu, éliminé comme un vulgaire déchet._ __

 _Regulus resta stoïque devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ignora les larmes qui venaient lui brûler la rétine._ __

 _La voix de Bellatrix claqua en direction de son cousin :_ __

 _« Je m'occupe d'eux. Va voir s'il y a d'autres gosses.»_ __

 _Alors Regulus se retourna, et repartit dans le couloir._ __

 _Il venait juste d'entrer dans la seule pièce restante lorsqu'il entendit de nouveaux hurlements. C'était au tour des parents._ __

 _L'adolescent balaya la pièce du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur une petite forme roulée en boule et tremblante, acculée dans un coin de la chambre._ __

 _Regulus déglutit. Puis il s'approcha de l'enfant. Posant sa main sur son épaule, il le releva, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._ _  
_

 _C'était un petit garçon de 4 ou 5 ans prêt à fondre en larmes qui se tenait face à l'adolescent. Il serrait son ours en peluche dans ses bras et fixait Regulus sans bouger._

 _Regulus se racla la gorge, incapable de prendre une décision. Il tourna son regard vers la porte. S'il cachait l'enfant, celui-ci risquait de périr dans les flammes. Mais s'il le laissait là... Bellatrix les tuerait tous les deux, et pas d'un simple Avada Kedavra sans douleur._

 _Soudain, une petit main agrippa sa robe. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers l'enfant._

 _« Dit, Monsieur, ils sont où Papa et Maman ? Il est où Noah ? »_

 _Regulus se mit à la hauteur du garçon, et luttant contre la sensation d'être un monstre, dit avec un sourire crispé:_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu... Tu vas les rejoindre tout de suite. Ferme juste les yeux. »_

 _L'enfent s'exécuta, son doudou serré contre lui.  
_

 _Regulus leva sa baguette, la main tremblante. Il sursauta quand Bellatrix l'appella. Il devait le faire. Il devait... Tuer._

 _«_ _Pardon. » murmura le jeune homme_ __

 _Puis il lança le sortilège de mort, et regarda le petit corps tomber sur le sol dans un bruit mat._ __

 _Le jeune homme replaça ensuite l'ours en peluche dans les bras du garçon. Puis il sortit de la maison et, à travers les larmes qu'il retenait avec peine, il vit le toit s'enflammer sous l'incendio de Bellatrix._ _  
_

 _Une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Regulus venait de commettre son premier meutre._

 _Le dégoût lui vrillait les entrailles et il ne rêvait que de gratter sa peau jusqu'au sang pour effacer le liquide carmin qui n'avait pas entâché ses mains mais était venu se graver en lui. Il avait 16 ans et quelque chose venait de se briser dans son corps et dans son âme._

 _Il était envahit par un tourbillon de rage envers lui-même. Il se noyait sous une tornade de haine envers Bellatrix et Voldemort aussi._

 _Son Maître était complètement fou, et lui ne pouvait que se prosterner à ses pieds et exécuter chacun de ses ordres._

 _Dès que Bellatrix le fit transplanner au 12, Square Grimmauld, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre._

 _Il ne pleura pas, un Black ne pleurait jamais. Mais il cria. Enfermé dans une bulle de silence, il hurla. Il avait mal et il avait peur. Si peur de lui-même. Parce qu'il savait que désormais il pourrait et devrait recommencer._

 _Il ne voulait pas que sa vie se résume à un bain de sang, à des cris, à des larmes. Pourtant, ce serait ça, son avenir. Un monde où il tuerait des gosses moldus, où il ferait partir en fumée leur existence. Un monde où il décimerait ses sembables pour une stupide histoire de Pureté du Sang._

 _Il assasinerait des moldus comme ce petit garçon, mais aussi des opposants au régime de terreur de Lord Voldemort. Des gens comme Sirius._

Cette fois, Regulus laissa quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. C'était probablement son pire souvenir qui se jouait sous les yeux.

Les regards effarés qui se posaient sur lui ne l'atteignaient pas. Parce qu'ils se représentaient rien à côté de ses propres remords. Il n'avait pas besoin que les autres fassent un jugement pour lui. Regulus, à l'instant où le rayon vert avait quitté sa baguette, s'était déjà condamné. Condamné à vivre. Condamné à essayer de réparer ses erreurs en anéantissant Lord Voldemort. Il n'avait pas tenter de racheter, à ses yeux rien ne pourrait le faire, mais il avait voulu éviter que continuent encore des crimes commis par des sorciers au nom de la Pureté du Sang qu'ils soient fanatiques comme sa cousine ou juste trop faibles comme lui.

Bellatrix lui avait promis un monde où il serait roi. Mais le roi avait été renversé. La tête coupée.

Et le corps sans tête devait désormais reconstruire le royaume sans voir où il allait.

 _ ****_Sirius baissa la tête. Bien sûr, son frère avait été Mangemort et avait donc commis des cates horribles. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment mesuré ce que ça impliquait. Il avait mentit à Anna en disant qu'il savait ce que son frère avait fait. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait rien. Rien que l'horreur à laquelle Regulus avait participé. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ce que la vision qu'il avait de son petit frère puisse être ainsi balayée.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Regulus. Il en voulait à Voldemort, à Bellatrix. Un peu à lui-même aussi. Et au Mangemort qui avait tué ce petit garçon. Mais pas à Regulus. Il avait eu un Mangemort qui s'appellait Regulus. Mais ce n'était pas son petit frère. Il y avait eu un espion qui s'appellait Regulus Arcturus. Mais ce n'était pas son petit frère. Son petit frère était un sorcier au passé trouble qui avait rejoint la Lumière. Son petit frère n'était ni un Mangemort ni un espion, et encore moins un saint. Mais c'était son petit frère. C'était Regulus Arcturus Black. Un gosse à la moue boudeuse et aux bras croisés qui le fixait, imprimé sur du papier photo.

En voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de son cadet, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas à le condamner. A ses yeux, devoir vivre avec de tels souvenirs toute une vie était une punition suffisante.

Merlin, il étouffait. L'atmosphère du tribunal, saturée par les remords du jeune Regulus, était tout bonnement asphyxiante.

Peut-être était-il trop indulgent. Peut-être pardonnait-il trop facilement à son petit frère. Peut-être oui. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il refusait de voir le sang couler. Il ne hurlerait pas, ne réclamerait pas justice. Il n'avait pas soif de vengeance, il était las de toute violence.

Peut-être était-il trop indulgent. Tant pis. Tant pis s'il était trop faible pour rester impartial. Tant pis s'il était aveuglé par l'amour qu'il portait à son petit frère.

Peut-être était-il trop indulgent. Tant pis. Il ne savait pas si il avait raison ou tord. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il pensait était bien ou mal. Et il s'en fichait.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'ainsi plongé dans la tête de Regulus, il était incapable le condamner. __

Un dernier souvenir effaça le village incendié. __

 _Regulus entra dans le manoir de Little Hangleton, Bellatrix à sa suite._ __

 _Il cru parcourir des kilomètres de couloirs avant d'atteindre la salle de réunion où se trouvait Lord Voldemort._ __

 _Le jeune homme s'inclina profondément devant son Maître. Puis, lorsque celui-ci lui ordonna de se relever, il alla s'installer près du petit groupe réunit autour d'une table massive._ __

 _À sa droite se trouvait Rabastan Lestrange, le beau-frère de Bellatrix, et à sa gauche, il y avait Augustus Rockwood, qui faisait rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts crochus._ __

 _En face, un Mangemort qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, un espion étranger, le toisait avec mépris, de son regard humide et vide d'intelligence._ _  
_ _Son âge lui valait souvent des regards en coin. Il n'était plus le cadet des recrues, mais parmis le Cercle Intérieur, il était le plus jeune. Forcément, il avait à peine vingt ans. Il dénotait dans ce groupe de Mangemorts chevronnés. Seul Severus Snape était assez proche de lui en âge._ __

 _Lord Voldemort fixa son regard flamboyant sur la grande porte. Il n'y avait plus une place vide autour de la table. Donc le Mangemort qu'ils attendaient était un invité. On appellait ainsi ceux qui travaillaient pour le compte du Lord Noir sans porter la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais au vu de l'expression énervée qui peignait la face reptilienne, le retardataire allait subir les foudres du Maître s'il ne se montrait pas rapidement._ __

 _Une quinzaine de minutes passèrent, rythmées par le mutisme des Mangemorts et par le petit bruit des doigts de Voldemort pianotant sur la table._ __

 _Puis le Mage Noir se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et siffla d'un ton impétueux :_ __

 _« Bellatrix, Regulusssss! Dissstrayez moi!»_ __

 _Les deux Black s'approchèrent de leur Maître et s'inclinèrent à nouveau. L'homme reptilien fit venir, d'un signe de la main, le corps stupéfié d'un Langue-De-Plomb, Ulrich Capper. L'homme chuta lourdement sur le sol._ __

 _« Enervatum.» lança négligemment Bellatrix_ __

 _Le regard vide de l'employé s'alluma alors d'un éclat de peur._ __

 _Capper_ _avait eu la folie de se dresser publiquement contre le Lord Noir. À présent, il en payait le prix._ __

 _Bellatrix leva sa baguette, et dit d'un ton atrocement joyeux :_ __

 _« Endoloris. »_ __

 _À ses oreilles, les hurlements de l'homme semblaient résonner comme la plus belle des mélodies._ __

 _Pour Regulus, ces cris ne signifiaient rien d'autre que sa monstruosité et sa lâcheté._ __

 _Il aurait voulu sauver cet sorcier. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire._ __

 _« Reducto! »_ __

 _Un hurlements suraiguë retentit._ __

 _Regulus regarda stoïquement le Langue-de-Plomb porter une main tremblante à son bras, réduit à un amas de muscles déchiquetés et d'os brisés._ __

 _« Tu m'ennuie, Bella. Regulus ! Tâche de faire mieux. »_ __

 _La voix traînante de Voldemort tomba comme un couperet._ __

 _L'employé du Ministère trembla plus violemment._ __

 _D'une voix froide, Regulus dit:_ __

 _« Hum. Bella, tu n'es décidément pas assez inventive. Regarde et apprend.»_ __

 _Le jeune homme commença par lancer un Maléfice Cuisant au Langue-De-Plomb, l'aveuglant._ _  
_ _Puis il enchaîna avec un Sortilège de Sècheresse. S'il était normalement utilisé pour assécher de petites étendues d'eau, Regulus lui avait trouvé un usage détourné._ __

 _Quelques secondes après avoir reçu le sort, Ulrich Capper écarquilla ses yeux aveugles, et se mit à suffoquer. Sa peau commença à se craqueller. Toute l'eau dans son corps s'évaporait et, rapidement, il convulsa. Des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche tordue alors que ses organes lâchaient les uns après les autres._ __

 _Son agonie dura longtemps, très longtemps._ __

 _Finalement, visiblement ennuyé par les geignements et sanglots étranglés de l'homme, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança l'Avada Kedavra, un air désintéressé sur le visage._ __

 _Deux jeunes recrues gardant les portes se précipitèrent alors, et emportèrent rapidement le corps. Il finirait sans doute brûlé ou dans la fosse commune à l'arrière du manoir. À moins qu'il ne serve d'exemple, montrant à tous ce qui arrivait aux opposants au Lord._ __

 _Regulus fut félicité pour son imagination. Puis le Mage Noir lui fit signe d'approcher._ _  
_ _Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Voldemort se leva, puis, se penchant vers son serviteur, lui murmura à l'oreille de sa voix sifflante :_ __

 _« Rejoins moi ce sssoir dans mes appartements. Tu sssera récompensé pour ta dévotion et ton efficacité.»_ _  
_

 _Regulus en aurait presque pleurer de soulagement. Savoir que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas vain déchargeait un peu de la culpabilité qui pesait sur son cœur. En devenant un Mangemort dévoué, il avait fini par obtenir la place de favori auprès de son Maître. Ainsi, Lord Voldemort le récompensait parfois, notamment en lui parlant de ses plans futurs. Toutes ses informations que Regulus parvenait à obtenir serviraient à faire tomber le Mage Noir, il en était sûr._ __

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien lors d'une de ces convocations en tête-à-tête avec son Maître qu'il avait découvert son plus grand secret, l'existence de ses Horcruxes. _  
_Et si Dumbledore avait déjà connaissance de certains d'entre eux, c'était bien Regulus qui s'était emparé du médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Et le Sang-Pur était sûr qu'attendre que le Directeur de Poudlard le trouve aurait pris énormément de temps. Temps pendant lequel Voldemort aurait fait encore plus de victimes.

 _Le jeune homme_ _s'inclina devant son Maître, le remerciant. Puis il retourna s'asseoir, une Bellatrix vexée sur les talons._ __

 _Un silence pesant s'installa, chaque Mangemort se demandant qui était cet invité assez fou pour faire autant attendre Lord Voldemort._ __

 _Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une silhouette encapuchonnée et trapue._ _  
_

 _La personne invitée s'avança jusqu'au trône de Voldemort, et se prosterna, son visage masqué touchant presque le sol._

 _Puis elle se releva lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui ordonna, et une main aux doigts courts et gras, parfaitement manucurés, saisit la capuche. Les ongles longs comme des griffes, vernis de rose, s'accrochèrent au tissu foncé, et vinrent l'abaisser._

 _La lueur des torches sur les murs fit rouler un jeu de lumières et d'ombres sur les traits disgracieux. Un sourire flasque se dessina sur le visage replet, et une lueur de dévotion alluma les yeux ronds et brunâtres._

Un hoquet de stupeur secoua le tribunal du Magenmagot. Le souvenir continua de défiler, avant que le gaz ne revienne dans sa bulle.

Mais personne n'avait fait attention au reste de la réunion de Mangemorts. Tous les visages étaient désormais tournés vers Dolores Ombrage.

La femme-carapaud, les yeux exhorbités, regarda ses véritables allégeances être dévoilées à la justice, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour empêcher la scène incriminante de se dérouler. Ses traits ingrats était figés dans une expression de stupeur et d'incrédulité.

Soudain, bris ant le silence, une voix anonyme cria :

« Arrêtez-la ! »

Les lèvres d'Ombrage se mirent à trembler, et elle balbutia des explications confuses et emêlées.

Mais déjà des Aurors s'élançaient vers elle, et, cernée par les autres membres du Magenmagot, la petite femme n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir.

Alors elle se redressa, et, les traits déformés par la folie d'un acte désepéré, hurla hystériquement en direction du banc des accusés :

« Détraqueurs ! Embrassez Regulus Black ! Maintenant ! »

Et devant le regard horrifié et impuissant de l'assemblée, l'une des créatures obéit. Elle se jeta sur Regulus, qui, enchaîné, n'eu d'autre choix que de subir la brûlure de son souffle glacé.

Le jeune homme vit fondre sur lui un destin qui rendrait les Enfers synonyme de Nirvana. Les larmes sur ses joues gelèrent, et le givre recouvrit ses cils humides, les lavant de leur noir d'encre pour un blanc neigeux. Ses yeux écarquillés se plongèrent dans le trou béant qu'était la face du détraqueur, puis, sous le chaos qui émanait du visage informe, ses paupières s'abaissèrent.

La créature tendit une main osseuse à la couleur de vase. Mais soudain, alors que les doigts noueux allaient entrer en contact avec le visage crayeux de Regulus, une intense lumière blanche illumina la salle.

Anna venait de lancer son Patronus. La baguette levée haut, le bras tendu au

maximum, la jeune femme se tenait raide, comme paralysée.

Tous purent alors voir un jeune écureuil ivoirin faire face au détraqueur. Le Patronus semblait ridiculement petit face à la créature. Pourtant, l'animal somme toute banal força l'être des Ténèbres à reculer.

Une lutte commença entre les deux entités, qui se fracassaient l'une contre l'autre se repoussaient ensuite tout aussi violemment, et finissaient par de nouveau se rencontrer.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le rongeur s'évapora. Aussitôt, Maugrey Fol'Oeil neutralisa définitivement le détraqueur.

Au même instant, Sirius sauta par dessus la barrière des gradins, et se précipita vers son frère.

Ce fut alors un enchaînement d'ordres, d'éclats de voix, de mouvements d'évacuation, de sorts et de flashs lumineux.

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Regulus. Regulus, toujours assis sur le banc des accusés. Regulus, inerte.

Les chaînes autour de son corps se relâchèrent, le faisant plonger vers l'avant. Les mains de Sirius attrapèrent les épaules du Serpentard, et vinrent rapidement le caler contre lui.

La tête de son jeune frère sur l'épaule, Sirius tentait de lui faire reprendre conscience. La respiration qui secouait la cage thoracique de Regulus était régulière mais calme, bien trop calme. Et sa peau livide était si froide sous les doigts du Gryffondor !

« Allez chercher un médicomage ! Vite ! » ordonna Anna en voyant l'état du cadet Black

Sirius s'agenouilla, son petit frère toujours appuyé sur lui. La panique le gagnait. Si ce n'était le faible souffle qui passait les lèvres bleuies, on aurait cru Regulus mort.

Et ainsi prostré sur le corps de son cadet, Sirius ne voyait plus l'agitation autour de lui, n'entendait plus le brouhaha ambiant, ne sentait même pas la main d'Anna se poser sur son épaule.

« Allez, Reggie, réveille-toi. » murmura Sirius d'une voix brisée

Il carressa doucement la joue étrangement violacée. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le dos de sa main.

« Regulus. Réveille-toi. C'est plus drôle... Réveille-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Reg'... »

Un sanglot agita les épaules de l'animagus. Son petit frère. Son petit Regulus. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il n'avait pas le droit ! Il n'avait pas le droit de les laisser, lui, leur mère, Anna... Il n'avait pas le droit !

« R-Regulus... Reviens. Reviens ! »

Reniflant, Sirius ajouta sur un ton qu'il voulait humorisitque mais qui s'étrangla dans ses pleurs :

« Hey, Reg'. Si tu ne te réveille pas tout de suite, je te jure que je viens te chercher ! Même si je dois traverser les Enfers pour te retrouver, je te ramènerais ! »

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence de mort. Sirius respirait difficilement, et ses mains tremblaient, mais il refusait de lâcher son frère.

Puis un petit rire retenti, et le visage si lisse de Regulus se tordit en une sorte de grimace. Dans le calme qui venait après la tempête, les quelques personnes encore présentes purent entendre une voix fantômatique mais qui reprenait lentement vie :

« M-Même pas cap', Siri'. »

Les yeux de Regulus étaient toujours fermés, et sa respiration anormalement lente, mais son visage reprenait timidement des couleurs.

Et à travers les sanglots de son frère et les exclamations soulagées d'Anna, Regulus entendit avec satisfaction les jurés rendrent leur jugement face à la foule de journalistes qui se pressaient aux portes de la salle.

« Regulus Arcturus Black est acquitté de toutes les charges qui pesaient contre lui, et Dolores Jane Ombrage est condamnée au Baiser du Détraqueur. »

Se reposant plus confortablement contre son grand frère, le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Il était épuisé et passablement choqué, mais aussi infiniment soulagé. Il allait enfin pouvoir tourner la page.

Au-delà des portes du Ministère, il y avait un monde à reconstruire. Un monde qui serait le leur. Ce serait à lui, à Sirius, à Anna, et à tous les autres, que reviendrait la charge de le modeler. C'était un kaléidoscope de possiblités qui s'offrait à eux. Le jeune homme se promis d'en faire un monde plus juste. Un monde en paix.

Et alors qu'il laissait Sirius le transporter loin du tribunal, Regulus pris une grande goulée d'air et sourit. Il avait un goût de liberté.

 **Fin**

 **Et voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre. Je publierais encore un épilogue, mais c'est la fin de l'épopée des frères Black. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, et j'aimerais vous dire un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles fic' :)**


	20. Epilogue: 15 ans plus tard

**Et voilà l'épilogue de « Sauvetages, Batailles et Fraternité », j'espère qu'il vous plaîra.**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Epilogue : 15 ans plus tard**

Regulus soupira. Massant sa nuque douloureuse, il jeta un œil à l'horloge dans son bureau. Cinq heures et quart.  
Anna devait avoir fini le travail. Mais elle rentrerait plus tard que d'habitude, puisqu'elle irait chercher leurs fils jumeaux à King's Cross.

Le Sang-Pur se leva et se posa à la fenêtre, profitant de la légère brise qui rendait la chaleur de ce premier juillet tout à fait supportable.

Il regarda avec satisfaction le jardin qui s'étendait derrière son bureau. Décidément, le Manoir Black était un endroit où il faisait bon vivre.

C'était une bâtisse à la blancheur éclatante, coincée entre deux petites du Pays de Galles. La demeure, isolée par plusieurs kilomètres du moindre village, était surplombée par une mer d'arbres centenaires au Nord et à l'Ouest, dressés sur la colline, tandis qu'à l'Est s'étendaient d'immenses champs, qu'un cours d'eau traversait paresseusement, éclaboussant les environs du clapotis des galets carressés par le courant.  
Et enfin, au Sud, la colline était presque nue, bien plus rocailleuse que sa jumelle, seules quelques touffes d'herbe poussant entre les pierres venaient colorer le paysage.

Le manoir, s'il était assez petit comparé à d'autres demeures du même type, possédait malgré tout un corps de bâtiment rectangulaire et deux ailes sur les côtés, le tout formant un U.  
La propriété était entourée par un mur de briques, qui délimitait le vase terrain rattaché au lieu.

Dans le jardin, près des portes d'entrée, on pouvait voir une balle abandonnée sur le sol, et, un peu plus loin, une structure en bois, sorte d'aire de jeux, se dressait sous le soleil.

Regulus s'arracha à sa contemplation lorsque l'horloge sonna la demie-heure, puis il remis de l'ordre dans ses parchemins, et quitta la pièce. Travailler à la maison avait des avantages, mais il en perdait parfois la notion du temps.

Il devait maintenant aller chercher sa fille chez Sirius, qui s'était improvisé baby-sitter de sa nièce depuis quelques mois, puisqu'il travaillait dans une boutique de musique moldue qui n'avait besoin de lui que le matin. En fait, depuis qu'Anna avait reprit son travail à Sainte-Mangouste, après son congé maternité, la petite Monath allait dans une école maternelle mêlant monde sorcier et moldu le matin, et l'après-midi, c'était Sirius qui la gardait, car Regulus ne pouvait s'occuper de sa fille toute la journée si elle restait au Manoir. La traduction d'anciens parchemins du runique à l'anglais était un travail passionnant mais qui prenait beaucoup de temps.

L'homme descendit dans le vestibule, et attrapa une cape légère. Il sortit ensuite dans la cour du Manoir, et transplanna.

Le Serpentard atterrit dans une petite ruelle du Londres moldu. De là, il ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre l'appartement de son frère, toujours le même qu'il y a 15 ans.

Celui-ci vint lui ouvrit, et le salua d'une grande accolade, en profitant pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son cadet, qui soupira une plainte bien trop appuyée pour être sérieuse.

Regulus savait que son frère ne changerait jamais, et au fond, ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Mais quand même...

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, et Sirius parti dans un grand éclat de rire, semblable à un aboiement de chien.

Puis l'aîné Black invita son frère à entrer. Regulus passa rapidement en revue le salon, qui avait à peine changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Toujours aussi en désordre, toujours aussi plein d'objets éclectiques, toujours aussi _Sirius_.

Et là, assis derrière la table basse, Monath dessinait joyeusement, des feutres éparpillés tout autour d'elle.

La petite fille cessa cependant son activité dès qu'elle aperçu son père, et se leva précipitamment, contournant la table dans un dérapage contrôlé, pour se jeter dans les bras de celui-ci.  
Regulus attrapa sa fille en plein vol, et la serra contre lui.

Puis il l'aida à mettre ses chaussures, pendant que Sirius rangeait la table d'un simple coup de baguette.

Les deux frères quittèrent ensuite l'appartement, Monath bien calée dans les bras de son père. Le trio transplanna depuis la ruelle où était arrivé Regulus.

Regulus poussa le portail d'entrée du Manoir, puis posa sa fille sur le sol. Monath attrapa la main de son oncle d'un côté, et celle de son père de l'autre, et les trois Black parcoururent ensemble la centaine de mètres jusqu'aux portes de la demeure.

Durant le court trajet, l'enfant raconta avec entousiasme sa matinée à l'école.

« Et puis la maîtresse elle m'a appris les lettres de mon prénom. Et même que j'ai écrit presque pas tordu.  
\- C'est très bien ma chérie. Et tu t'es aussi entraînée à compter ?» demanda Regulus

La fillette fit une grimace éloquente.  
Le Serpentard sourit doucement et carressa les cheveux cuivrés de sa fille, tout en lui expliquant qu'il était aussi important de savoir compter. Surtout si elle voulait pouvoir aller à Poudlard un jour. Les yeux couleur olive de Monath se plissèrent, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. Entrer à Poudlard, était-ce suffisamment bien pour supporter de longues heures à faire des calculs ? Assurément oui.

Le visage de l'enfant se fendit d'un grand sourire quand son père lui dit que si elle voulait, il pourrait l'aider à apprendre sa leçon de calcul le lendemain, puisqu'il ne travaillerait pas. La fillette s'empressa d'accepter, puis parti jouer avec un ballon laissé dans l'herbe, laissant les deux frères s'installer à la table de jardin, à seulement quelques mètres de l'aire de jeux.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

L'horloge de King's Cross sonna six heures du soir lorsqu'Anna Black, née Elliott, évita de justesse le chariot d'un jeune Poufsouffle. Malheureusement, sa manœuvre eut pour seul résultat de mieux percuter l'épaule d'un parent qui attendait son enfant. S'excusant rapidement, elle se dirigea vers le quai, jouant des coudes pour atteindre le Poudlard Express.

Elle apperçu Harry Potter, le filleul de Sirius, qui descendait d'un wagon en compagnie d'une jeune femme rousse. Il portait encore son uniforme de Gryffondor, auquel était épinglé son insigne de Préfet. D'ailleurs, d'après le parrain du garçon, celui-ci était bien parti pour devenir Préfet-En-Chef l'année suivante, qui serait sa dernière. Par chance pour la santé mentale des professeurs de Poudlard, Harry était beaucoup moins turbulent que l'avaient été les Maraudeurs, bien qu'il ai un goût prononcé pour les figures dangereuses en Quidditch.

Anna ne connaissait pas très bien Harry, mais d'après ses propres enfants, il était toujours à l'écoute, prenant son rôle de Préfet très à cœur. Et selon Sirius, son filleul était le garçon le plus merveilleux de la Terre, gentil, réfléchit – parfois un peu trop à son goût – et très doué sur un balais. Et l'animagus affirmait être parfaitement objectif bien entendu.

Revenant à son observation des wagons, la psychomage n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant de voir ses fils au bout du quai, chacun portant à la main une grosse malle.

Merlin, ils venaient déjà de finir leur Première Année à Poudlard. Les semaines passaient si vite ! Anna se revoyait encore les mettre dans le Poudlard Express à la rentrée.

Astérion marchait devant, son petit chat couleur fauve juché sur l'épaule, lequel jouait avec les mèches noires qui carressaient sa nuque. Sa robe était aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Icarus suivait son frère, encore vêtu de son uniforme de Poufsouffle. Ses longs cheveux aubruns étaient joliment nattés dans son dos, attachés par un ruban aux couleurs de sa Maison. Dans la cage qu'il tenait à la main, son Hibou Grand-Duc, un oiseau à l'air revêche, toisa avec mépris un jeune Fléreur qui passa sous son bec.

Icarus se tourna vers son frère, et lui donna un coup de coude. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et, de ses yeux céladon, il lança un regard d'avertissement à son jumeau.

Le Poufsouffle lui pointa l'autre bout du quai, là où se trouvait Anna.

Les jumeaux se dirigèrent donc vers leur mère. La psychomage les accueillit en souriant, et les serra rapidement dans ses bras, puis les entraina vers la zone de transplannage. Avec le nombre de personnes sur le quai, il vallait mieux ne pas s'attarder, des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom se feraient au Manoir de la famille.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

Sirius et Regulus discutaient joyeusement, tout en sirrotant une Bièraubeurre bien fraîche, apportée par Marty l'elfe de maison.

Les deux hommes profitaient de la lumière projetée par le soleil déclinant. A quelques mètres de là, Monath riait aux éclats, assise sur une balançoire accrochée entre les branches d'un massif chêne centenaire.

Anna ne tarderait plus à rentrer, les garçons devaient déjà avoir quitter le Poudlard Express. 

Regulus avait invité, en plus de son frère, Remus et Severus, mais ils n'avaient pas pu venir. Le couple avait pris un Portoloin dès le matin, en direction de Paris.

En France, les loup-garous étaient bien moins discriminés, ils avaient bien plus de droits, et notamment celui d'adopter. Les deux hommes partaient donc y chercher celle qui deviendrait leur fille, une petite lycanthrope nommée Garance.

Sirius était absolument ravi, d'une part parce qu'il aurait une nièce de plus – il déclarait être le frère de pleine lune de Remus et donc l'oncle de son enfant – et d'autre part, parce que voir le bonheur pétiller dans les yeux de son ami le rendait infiniment heureux.

Remus avait beaucoup souffert des discriminations contre les loup-garous qui l'empêchait de fonder sa propre famille. Le couple avait traversé une période très dure, mais qui semblait enfin s'achever.

C'était d'ailleurs la douleur dans les yeux de Remus qui avait poussé l'animagus à prendre son rôle de Lord au sérieux. Avec les Lord Prince – Severus avait repris la place qui avait appartenu à son grand-père – et Lord Malfoy – Narcissa avait décidément une grande influence sur Lucius – qui soutenaient son projet anti-discriminations, Sirius, le nouveau Lord Black, espérait abolir la ségrégation entre les loup-garous et les autres sorciers dans le courant de l'année.

Et d'ici deux semaines, le temps que la petite fille et ses nouveaux parents fassent connaissance, ils rencontreraient le nouveau membre de leur famille élargie.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

Monath glissait sur le toboggan en bois de l'aire de jeux – ayant délaissé la balançoire – lorsque le portail d'entrée du Manoir Black grinça.

Anna rejoignit rapidement le jardin, suivie par ses deux fils. L'elfe de maison s'empressa de monter leurs malles.

Icarus libéra son hibou, qui parti chasser dans la forêt entourant le manoir. Le chat d'Astérion, quant à lui, s'étira longuement, et s'en alla se prélasser au soleil sur l'escalier de l'entrée.

Puis les deux garçons s'installèrent autour de la table, et acceptèrent avec joie le jus de citrouille que leur proposa Marty.  
D'un coup de baguette, Anna changea leurs uniformes pour des tenues plus confortables.

« Alors les garçons, vous avez été sages ? » demanda Sirius

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard furtif, et plaquèrent simultanément un sourire d'ange sur leur visage, sans qu'ils ne trompent personne.

« Bien sûr, Tonton. On est toujours sages, nous ! » répondit Icarus, rieur

Les yeux acier du garçon, héritage du sang Black qui coulait dans ses veines, se mirent à pétiller.

Oui, Astérion et lui avaient été sages... Sauf si enfermer Miss Teigne dans un placard, mettre des veracrasses dans le lit de leurs camarades et fouiller le château à la recherche de passages secrets était ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme des bêtises.  
Mais tout ça, les adultes ne le savaient pas. Enfin, normalement.

Devant le regard sceptique de Regulus, Astérion rajouta:

« C'est vrai, regarde, on a jamais eu de retenue.  
\- Et donc, puisque vous ne vous êtes jamais fait prendre, ça veut dire que vous n'avez jamais rien fait ?  
\- Bah non, ça veut juste dire que c'est un Serpentard qui dirige les opérations ! »

Le jeune garçon affirma cela avec un air si sérieux sur le visage que ses parents et son oncle ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

Icarus lança un regard amusé à son jumeau, et finalement, les deux garçons se mirent eux aussi à rire de bon cœur.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

Quelques heures plus tard, Monath avait réussi à traîner ses frères jusqu'à la vieille cabane en bois que les jumeaux avaient construit il y a bien des étés.

Les trois enfants Black étaient ainsi parti se cacher dans les branches des arbres, les jumeaux prenant plaisir à retrouver un bout de leur enfance avec Monath.

Ce fut seulement au crépuscule qu'Anna vint les chercher.  
Elle sourit en voyant ses trois enfants couchés sur la plateforme de bois, tous profondément endormis.

Ils avaient l'air si paisibles qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur à les réveiller.  
Après tout, ils étaient dans l'enceinte du Manoir, ils ne risquaient rien. Et puis, le ciel rougeoyant était clair, sans nuages à l'horizon.  
Astérion, Icarus et Monath pouvaient bien faire une nuit à la belle étoile.

Conjurant une couverture pour chacun, elle lança ensuite quelques sorts de protection et d'alarme, juste au cas où.  
Anna embrassa ensuite le front de chacun de ses enfants.  
Puis elle redescendit l'échelle de corde, et repartit en direction du Manoir.

Sirius accepta de rester dormir dans la chambre d'ami qui lui était désormais attitrée.

Anna rentra dans la bâtisse après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son beau-frère.

Regulus et Sirius discutèrent encore un moment, regardant le soleil disparaitre complètement derrière les collines.

Puis les frères Black montèrent se coucher, imitant les enfants qui dormaient dans le jardin.

Les lumières du Manoir Black s'éteignirent les unes après les autres.  
Dans le ciel nocturne, les étoiles commencèrent à s'allumer.

 **FIN**

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé cet épilogue. J'écrirais peut-être quelques drabbles se passant entre la fin de SBF et cet épilogue, dites-moi si ça vous intéresse.**

 **Bref, encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. J'aurais mis deux ans pour écrire cette fic', ça me fait bizarre de la clôturer complètement. Mais j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, et j'espère que vous, vous aurez aimé la lire.**

 **Je vous retrouve vite pour de nouveaux projets, j'ai déjà trois-quatre OS en préparation, ainsi que quelques fics.**

 **Je voulais aussi vous dire que je vais changer de pseudo, celui que j'ai actuellement ne me correspond plus, donc ne vous étonnez pas si je change d'ici la rentrée. Normalement, mon nouveau pseudo sera A.T.S :)**

 **A bientôt**


End file.
